En Brazos del Demonio
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Tigresa ha encontrado lo que toda su vida ha ansiado: Alguien que la ame, y está dispuesta a entregar su corazón a esa persona, pero ¿Que pasaría si descubre que no es dueña de su propio corazón? Que su alma está ligada a la de un ser tan oscuro, que es incapaz de amarse siquiera a si mismo... ¿Podrá ella cambiar eso? ¿O debería resignarse a su oscuro destino?
1. Prologo

**Bueno, ¡Me tenté! iba a subir este es un pequeño proyecto dentro de un mes, o un poco mas, pero como verán, soy una impaciente... En fin, es algo que se me ocurrió durante la clase de Lengua, mientras la profesora charlaba sobre distintas leyendas propias de mi provincia, leyendas y datos que mi retorcida mente distorsionó hasta sacar esta pequeña idea...  
**

**Sobre el fic... Bueno, es rating M, ya que será subido desde el principio. Así que si no les gusta, por favor, abstenerse de hacer comentarios ofensivos, porque nadie los amenaza ni les pone un revolver en la cabeza para que lean... **

**En fin, kung fu panda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

**Prologo**

Me gustaba observarla. Oculto en las sombras de su cuarto, silencioso, esperando a sentir su acompasada respiración, señal de que está profundamente dormida...

Llevo años haciéndolo, observándola, desde antes de que ella tuviera memoria para recordarme.

Me gusta, ver como su pecho sube y baja con su respiración, oírla murmurar con aquellos apetecibles labios entre abiertos, ver sus piernas moverse bajo las estorbosas sabanas que cubren su cuerpo desnudo, escondiendo aquellas exquisitas curvas femeninas.

Me gusta acariciar su mejilla y oírla ronronear, mientras deslizo una de mis garras por su cuello, solo para luego ver su entrecejo arrugarse en cuanto me detenga, justo antes de llegar a sus pechos... Ella me desea, tanto como yo a ella, y ni siquiera está consiente de ello.

Me gusta cuando duerme. Se ve tan serena, tan pacifica y... sumisa.

Pero hay algo que extraño, algo que no puedo ver mientras ella está dormida: Sus ojos. Aquellas gemas, idénticas a los rubíes, manchadas de motas ambarinas... Me gustaría volver a ver esos ojos, feroces y desafiantes, sentir su salvaje mirada sobre mi y dejarme hipnotizar por el poder controlador que esta tiene.

Quiero que sea ella quien me toque a mi, quiero oír su voz, pronunciando entre suspiros mi nombre. Sentirla temblar en mis brazos, ahogar sus gemidos en mis labios, tocar libremente cada zona de su cuerpo... La quiero a ella.

Quiero que sea mía... Y lo será, siempre lo fue.

Es tiempo de que reclame lo que hace veinticinco años se me prometió.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno, un poco (bastante) corto, pero es porque solo quería dar un inicio a los "problemas" en los próximos capítulos... ¿Quien habrá estado observando? ¿A quien observaba? (Creo que eso ya es obvio)... xD**

**Ya saben; criticas, opiniones y deducciones, las dejan en el Zaynsualon espacio en blanco para los review... xD**


	2. Dolor

**He aquí, desde la computadora de un amigo de mi prima, Black Rose publicando para ustedes... Para empezar, contestando algunas preguntas generales...**

**1) ¡No! No es Tai Lung quien observa a Tigresa, ni Po, ni una versión demoniaca de Po... xD**

**2) No, este no será un fic muuuuy largo, aunque tampoco demasiado corto... No quiero que pase de los quince capítulos ¿Término intermedio?**

**3) ¡Yes! Esto es probablemente el limite de perversidad al que llega mi retorcida mente... Por el momento.**

**Okay, olviden esa ultima... Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y sin mas que decir, los dejo leer el primer cap...**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de DreamWorks... Por el momento Muajajjajaja xD**

* * *

**Dolor**

Los finos copos de nieve eran arrastrados por la fría ventisca de invierno, cubriendo de blanco al Valle de la Paz. En todas las casas, se veía el humo emanar por las chimeneas y los rojos faroles chinos alumbrar las entradas. Comenzaba a oscurecer y el sol ya no era una fuente de calor confiable, ni siquiera durante el día, cuando este se hallaba cubierto por las pesadas y oscuras nubes.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y el clima se volvía mas frío, pero a Tigresa no le importó.

Sentada en el tejado del Palacio de Jade, la felina se acomodó la bufanda al cuello y continuó observando el cielo... Tan oscuro, pero pacifico. Le ayudaba a pensar, a reflexionar. Dos cosas que últimamente necesitaba de manera urgente.

_La primera nevada del año_... Pensó, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios, al sentir los fríos copos de nieve derretirse sobre el pelaje de su rostro.

Entonces, una loca, pero divertida, idea le hizo ensanchar es sonrisa.

Observó para todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie anduviera cerca, y con un baja risita, sacó la lengua para atrapar algunos copos... Solía hacer eso cuando era niña y aunque ahora le parecía algo tonto, seguía pensando que era igual de divertido.

—¿Tigresa?—.

La felina pegó un respingo al oír la voz de Po a sus espaldas, respingo que por poco casi logra tirarla al suelo.

Con las mejillas rojas, y no por el frio precisamente, carraspeó y giró para ver al panda parado en el patio de entrenamiento.

—¿Sucede algo, Po?—.

—No... Es solo... Te estaba buscando... Porque...

El oso esbozaba una nerviosa sonrisa, mientras que jugueteaba con los pulgares de sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barriga. Sus mejillas cubiertas de un suave, y tierno, rosa hicieron sonreír a Tigresa.

Se veía tan inocente.

—¿Quieres subir?— Preguntó ella.

Po asintió, un poco apenado, y de un salto, Tigresa bajó del techo para ayudarlo a subir...

—¿Que hacías aquí?— Preguntó el panda, en cuanto ambos estuvieron en el tejado.

Tigresa se encogió de hombros, sentada en posición de loto junto a Po, y dejó su vista perderse en esa franja celeste que se formaba en el horizonte, justo después de que el sol hubiera desaparecido, pero antes de que el cielo oscureciera completamente.

—Me gusta estar aquí. Es un lugar tranquilo— Dijo.

Po la miró a ella, a su bufanda, y arrugó el entrecejo al ver que a parte de eso, no tenia ningún otro abrigo.

—¿No te hace frío?—.

—No el suficiente. Mi pelaje me cubre— Contestó ella —¿Y a ti?—.

—No— Negó Po —Parece que el esponjoso pelaje de peluche sirve para algo mas que amortiguar golpes—.

Po emitió una nerviosa risa, a lo que Tigresa tan solo sonrió.

Sin contestar, se acercó mas a Po, hasta pegar su cuerpo al de él, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras que dejaba el brazo de él posarse sobre sus hombros.

Últimamente, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. No solo para entrenar, sino también como amigos o tal vez, algo mas. Incluso habían salido a pasear en varias ocasiones. Juntos, como en una cita. Aunque ninguno pasaba de tomarse las manos. Era como si algo los detuviera antes de dar aquel primer paso. Sin embargo, ambos lo atribuían a que no era el momento adecuado y preferían no apurar las cosas.

Todo a su tiempo.

—Oye, Tigresa, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—.

—Lo acabas de hacer—.

—Muy graciosa—.

Ambos rieron, y Tigresa entrelazó su mano derecha con la de Po, que colgaba casualmente de su hombro.

—Anda ya, pregunta— Contestó.

—Bueno...— Po se detuvo, pensando bien sus palabras, y luego de unos segundos continuó: —Te noto un poco distraída y pareces cansada, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien—.

Tigresa le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Po y arrugó el entrecejo, a la vez que sus labios se torcían en una casi imperceptible mueca.

—Es solo... No he dormido muy bien—.

—¿Por?—.

—Por...

Se detuvo, pensando bien que iba a decir.

Simplemente no podía dormir bien. Se sentía incomoda en su cuarto, casi observada, y luego estaban esos sueños tan... raros. No iba a decir aquello, era vergonzoso, se sonrojaba solo de recordarlos.

—Nada— Contestó finalmente, junto a un suspiro —Un poco de insomnio—.

—¿Algo especial que perturbe su mente, maestra?— Inquirió Po, con voz juguetona —¿Quien sabe? Tal vez un apuesto panda—.

Tigresa arqueó una ceja, a la vez que le propinaba un suave golpe en el pecho a Po, y emitió una burlona carcajada.

—No se crea tan importante, usted, guerrero dragón—.

—Eso es agresión a mi autoestima—.

—No— Negó ella —El ego tan elevado no siempre es bueno—.

Tigresa volteó a verlo y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, demasiado inocente para ser de ella, pero que a Po le pareció preciosa.

El panda también sonrió y estiró su mano libre para acunar el rostro de ella, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar... De repente, incluso el viento pareció detenerse y el lugar quedó en silencio. Los copos de nieve aún caían sobre ellos y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la reciente noche.

Poco a poco, se fueron acercando al otro. Cerraron los ojos y ladearon el rostro, esperando aquel tierno roce que sería su primer beso... Pero al parecer, ese tampoco sería el momento.

—¡Po! ¡Tigresa!—.

La voz de Mantis, en ese momento demasiado inoportuna para el gusto de ambos, interrumpió en el lugar y les hizo pegar un respingo... Tigresa gruñó, enterrando el rostro en el hombro del panda, y Po tan solo dejó escapar un nerviosa risa, intentado no mascullar alguna palabra mal sonante hacia su amigo.

En esa oscuridad, no creían que el insecto llegara a verlos, así que no se molestaron en apartarse... Al parecer, tenían razón, porque cuando Mantis volvió a hablar, lo hizo como si no acabara de interrumpir lo que seguramente sería un romántico beso entre esos dos.

—Venga ya, que esperamos la cena... ¡Morimos de hambre!—.

No escucharon mas del insecto, ni siquiera una risa, por lo que supusieron que se había ido... Aunque en ningún momento lo vieron cerca.

Igualmente, no se movieron de inmediato. Quedaron sentados en la misma posición, Tigresa con el rostro en el hombro de Po y él rodeándola con un brazo... Entonces, de la nada, ambos empezaron a reír. No porque algo les causara risa, mas bien por no saber como reaccionar ante la ¿Quinta? ¿Decima? vez que eran interrumpidos entes de besarse.

Realmente, parecía que el universo no estaba de su lado... O bien, les gustada trollearlos a lo grande.

Sin dejar de reír, Po hizo el intento de colocarse de pie, pero Tigresa le jaló del brazo y el panda volvió a caer sentado junto a ella... Po rió, sin molestarse demasiado en volver a levantarse, y depositó un beso en la cabeza de ella.

—Creo que lo correcto sería ir— Dijo.

—Ño—.

Tigresa mordisqueó el hombro de Po, a modo de reproche, y rió al sentirlo estremecerse.

—Ay, no... Me da cosita— Se quejó Po, de manera bastante infantil.

—Creo que comeré un pandita— Tigresa mordisqueó otra vez el hombro de él —Le quito la ropita, lo meto a la camita... ¡Ñam! Que rico...

—¡Tigresa!—.

Las mejillas de Po estaban tan rojas como los faroles que iluminaban al valle, mientras que a Tigresa comenzaba a dolerle el estomago de tanto reír a carcajadas.

Ella se enderezó en su lugar, aun riendo, y cuando Po arrugó el entrecejo, se inclinó y depositó un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios...

—Solo quiero mi beso— Murmuró ella, para luego esbozar una traviesa sonrisa —O no te dejaré bajar de aquí—.

Po rió, divertido, y acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos... Aun con ese frío, las mejillas de ella estaban calientes, de seguro cubiertas por el rubor. Sus ojos se iluminaban bajo la tenue luz de la luna, adoptando un tierno e inocente brillo que resaltaba el hermoso color carmín en ellos.

Tigresa sonrió, una sonrisa un tanto tímida, y pasó su mirada entre los ojos verde jade de Po y sus labios, ligeramente abiertos. Realmente quería ese beso y no iba a dejar que nada le arruinara ese momento.

Deslizó sus manos por los hombros del panda, entrelazándolas tras su nuca, y lo acercó hasta que sus labios hubieron tocado los suyos...

—_¡Apártate de él, gata!—._

Tigresa no prestó atención a aquella voz, grave y áspera, obviamente masculina.

Las manos de Po se deslizaron de su rostro hasta sus hombros, acercándola a él, y uno de sus brazos bajó hasta rodearla por la cintura, mientras sus labios poco a poco iban aumentando la intensidad del beso, exigiendo mas...

—_¡No puedes besarlo, Tigresa!—._

Tigresa mordió el labio de Po, tirando suavemente de él, provocando en el panda un estremecimiento que recorrió de punta a punta su espalda... De un ágil movimiento, ella estaba en el regazo de él, con las piernas a cada lado del panda.

Se enderezó en sus rodillas, sin cortar el beso, y dejó las manos de Po recorrer libremente su cuerpo... Sus pechos, su abdomen, su cintura. Bajó por sus caderas, presionándolas ligeramente contra las de él, hasta llegar al trasero de ella y regalarle un suave apretón en sus glúteos.

El calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba, ganándole al frío de la noche, y ninguno supo en qué momento Po había desabrochado el chaleco de Tigresa...

Debían detenerse, ese no era un lugar adecuado para... eso.

Sin embargo, cuando Po quiso parar, Tigresa siguió besándolo, tan exigente como en un principio... Sus instintos la dominaban, superando cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener, no podía detenerse...

—_¡QUE TE DETENGAS, MALDITA PUTA!—._

Entonces, justo al mismo tiempo que aquella iracunda voz hacia eco en la cabeza de la felina, un insoportable dolor punzante en su pecho arrancó un agónico gemido de sus labios y le obligó a separase de Po...

Como si algo dentro suyo se rompiera, como si estrujaran su corazón, enterrando en él mil cuchillas a la vez. El dolor era tan fuerte, que la oscuridad envolvió su mirada y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, se desvaneció en los brazos del preocupado panda...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Uuuhhh... ¿Quien será esa voz? ¿Que le sucedió a Tigresa?... ¡Se besaron! ¡Y casi, casi, se la folla!... *Canturreando* A alguien le urgeee... Ok, no Jajajjajaja**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado... Si es así, dejen un review y si no... ¡Nah! Igual dejen uno xD**


	3. Advertencias

**En fin, como estoy aburrida en casa y nadie me dice 'deja esa computadora', me he puesto a escribir este capitulo... Y esto es lo que salió... **

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece... Bueno, creo que todos saben el resto xD (Voz: ¡Yo no!...) Ignoren eso xD**

* * *

**Advertencias**

_Sus parpados pesaban, impidiéndole abrir los ojos, y un punzante dolor se expandía por toda su cabeza... ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba nada. Sentía algo blando bajo ella, de seguro un colchón, y la frazada que cubría su cuerpo era tan suave que le fue imposible reprimir un bajo ronroneo..._

_Entonces, cuando quiso estirar sus músculos, sintió algo rodear y sujetar sus muñecas. Intentó con sus piernas, pero sus tobillos estaban en iguales condiciones, con la diferencia que estos estaban atados de tal manera que no pudiera juntar sus piernas..._

_Inmediatamente, el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al ser consciente de su posición, y más aún al saberse desnuda bajo aquella frazada. Sin embargo, lo que era vergüenza, pasó a desesperación al ver que no eran sogas lo que la sujetaban, eran grilletes y por más que forcejeara y jalada de estos, no podía romperlos..._

—_No gastes fuerzas... No podrás_—_._

_Aquella voz. Era la misma que le había gritado, la misma que ella había ignorado cuando besaba a Po..._

_Un poco asustada, parpadeó varias veces, en un vano intento por enfocar algo en medio de aquella oscuridad._

—¡_¿Quién eres?!_—_ Exigió saber _—_¡Seas quien seas, maldito, suéltame!_—_._

_Tigresa emitió un amenazador rugido, mientras forcejeaba para romper aquellos grilletes. En cuanto se liberara... Le rompería la cara a aquel pervertido que se había atrevido a amarrarla de tal manera._

_Una burlona risa se escuchó por el lugar, burlona y con un toque malicioso que le erizó los pelos de la nuca a Tigresa. Escuchó pasos por el lugar, como si alguien descalzo caminara sobre piedra, y el corazón se le aceleró de miedo al oírlos detener frente a ella y sentir que alguien jalaba de la frazada que la cubría..._

—_¡Maldito, bastardo!_—_._

_Por acto reflejo, Tigresa intentó juntar las piernas y cubrirse con los brazos, pero los grilletes se lo impidieron, jalando dolorosamente de sus tobillos y muñecas..._

—_No te preocupes, te he visto desnuda antes... Y eres hermosa_—_._

_Entonces, volvió a sentir la misma mirada que cada noche la observarla... Una mirada profunda y penetrante, que erizaba cada poro de su piel y despertaba desde lo profundo de su vientre aquel extraño pero agradable calor. Una mirada lujuriosa, llena de doble intención._

_La cama a sus pies cedió bajo el peso de alguien más y sintió unas frías manos posarse en sus tobillos..._

_Quiso moverse, apartarlo, o al menos gritar. Pero su cuerpo entero se paralizó bajo aquella simple caricia y el único sonido que sus labios dejaron escapar, fue el de su jadeante respiración... Lo escuchó reír, casi podría decir que satisfecho, y sintió aquellas manos subir lentamente por sus piernas. Eran dos zarpas grandes, pesadas, y estaba segura que aquellas garras que se deslizaron por sus muslos eran de un felino. _

_El frío de su caricia contrastaba con el creciente calor de la piel de ella, creando una agradable y relajante sensación, que la hizo estremecer y arrancó un bajo quejido de sus labios entre abiertos..._

—_D... Detente— Pidió, al sentir una de esas manos demasiado cerca de su entrepierna —¡Detente!... ¡Para ya!—._

_Pero él no parecía importarle, al contrario, incluso parecía disfrutar de la débil y suplicante voz de ella..._

—_¿Segura?— Inquirió aquel ser —¿Quieres que me detenga?—._

_Tigresa jadeaba y sentía su corazón latir desbocado contra su pecho. Quiso decir que si, decirle que se detuviera. Aquello no estaba bien, no debería ni siquiera permitirle tocarla. Pero mientras más se decía que debía asquearse de aquel toque, más lo disfrutaba y cuando quiso contestar, un suave apretón en su pecho derecho le arrancó un bajo y suave gemido..._

_Lo escuchó reír y acto seguido, supo que lo tenía encima suyo... Sentía sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, su peso encima de ella, aunque sin aplastarla, y las piernas de él en medio de las suyas. Sentía su respiración chocar con la sensible piel de su cuello, haciéndola estremecer, y sus fríos labios besando su hombro._

_Algo presionó contra la zona baja de su vientre, algo duro, y saber qué era no solo hizo arder sus mejillas, sino que le provocó una sensación de humedad en su entrepierna..._

—_Te gusta que te toque— Aquello no era una pregunta —Sé que quieres más, tu cuerpo me lo dice... Escucho tu corazón acelerarse, tus jadeos, puedo oler cuan excitada estas—._

_Tigresa quería esconder la cabeza en la tierra, o en algún lugar donde nadie la viera. Sus mejillas ardían por el rubor y lo más vergonzoso, y humillante, era que, quien quiera que fuera aquel sujeto, tenía razón... Lo estaba disfrutando. Cada sensación, cada espasmo en los músculos de su vientre, era tan placentero que le era imposible negárselo a sí misma._

_Entonces, volvió a sentir una fría mano en su muslo, pero esta vez no se quedó allí, sino que lentamente subió hasta llegar a aquel lugar donde las sensaciones parecían incrementarse al cien por cien..._

_Tigresa arqueó la espalda y se mordió el labio con fuerza para no gemir, cuando aquellos dedos tocaron el centro de su excitación, masajeándolo lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para jugar con aquel botón y utilizarlo para volverla loca de placer..._

—_No seas pudorosa— Ronroneó aquella áspera y ronca voz, demasiado cerca de su cuello —Quiero oírte gemir—._

_Y como si aquello fuera una orden, Tigresa entre abrió los labios y emitió un sonoro gemido, justo al mismo tiempo que dos dedos se introducían en ella..._

—_Te portaste muy mal, Tigresa— Lentamente, retiró los dedos, para luego volver a introducirlos, arrancando más gemidos de los labios de la felina —Te dije que no besaras al panda. No puedes. Eres mía y solo yo puedo tocarte—._

_Pero Tigresa no lo oía, o no quería, su atención estaba puesta en la placentera sensación que le ocasionaban aquellos dedos, entrando y saliente con tortuosa lentitud de su interior... _

_Arqueó la espalda y con los ojos cerrados, hundió su cabeza en la mullida almohada, a la vez que se sujetaba con fuerza de los grilletes que sostenían sus muñecas. Ni ella misma hubiera podido describir lo que sentía. Era algo nuevo, desconocido, pero no quería que parara. El molesto calor en la zona baja de su vientre aumentaba, expandiéndose por cada zona de su cuerpo, pero a medida que crecía, también lo hacía su recientemente descubierta necesidad de que la tocaran. Se sentía débil, vulnerable, sumisa bajo aquel ser, y pronto, se descubrió a si misma empujando sus caderas contra la mano de aquel sujeto, siguiendo el constante y lento ritmo de sus movimientos…_

—_Más..._

_Su voz no fue más que un susurro, débil y suplicante… Entonces, los movimientos se detuvieron, y la fría mano se alejó de su entrepierna, dejándola con una punzante y dolorosa necesidad de más. Quiso llorar de pura frustración y gruñó, furiosa al oír la burlona risa del sujeto. _

—_No… A la próxima, estoy seguro que te portaras mejor— Se burló aquella voz —Es hora de que vuelvas...Pero te lo advierto. Aléjate del panda… O yo te alejaré de él, y no te va a gustar—._

_Y antes de que Tigresa tuviera tiempo de pensar siquiera aquellas palabras, unos labios, tan fríos como el hielo, se posaron sobre los suyos y poco a poco, la inconsciencia llegó a ella…_

* * *

—¡Tigresa!... ¡Tigresa, despierta!...

La familiar voz de Po le hizo abrir los ojos e inmediatamente se enderezó, ignorando la molesta sensación de mareo... Estaba jadeando, tenía la frente sudada y su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. Hacía calor, demasiado calor, y por acto reflejó presionó sus muslos al sentir una extraña sensación de humedad en la entrepierna.

Otra vez esos sueños.

Aún un poco aturdida, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, paseó su mirada por el lugar... Estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, las luces estaban apagadas y por simple curiosidad, dirigió una rápida mirada por debajo de la sabana: Estaba vestida, con su ropa de todos los días. Entonces, cuando creyó que lograría calmarse de una vez, se acordó del panda sentado junto a ella, en el borde de la cama, y vio todos los demás parados en la puerta ¡Incluso Shifu!

—¡¿Que hacen en mi cuarto?!— Gritó ella, al percatarse de aquel 'pequeño' detalle.

Fue entonces, cuando lo sucedido la noche anterior apareció en sus recuerdos... El beso con Po, aquel insoportable dolor en el pecho, y luego nada. Se había desmayado.

—Tigresa, Tigresa contesta—.

Las manos de Po en sus hombros la sacudieron un poco, intentado que vuelva en sí, a la vez que Shifu la llamaba repetidas veces.

—¿Q... Que sucedió?— Tartamudeó la felina.

Los chicos la miraron, extrañados, y Víbora se abrió paso entre el montón en la puerta para entrar... Pero en cuanto quiso acercarse a Tigresa, para revisarla, ella se apartó, cubriéndose con la manta.

—Estoy bien— Se apresuró a decir —Solo... Un poco aturdida ¿Por qué están todos en mi cuarto?—.

Tigresa dirigió una furiosa mirada a los chicos en la puerta y en menos de un minutos, estos salieron corriendo, cada quien a su respectivo cuarto, dejando sola a Tigresa con Po, Víbora y Shifu.

—Te oí gritar... y pensé que te había pasado algo— Dijo Po.

—¿G... ri... gritar?—.

—Si— Prosiguió Shifu —Pensamos que alguien te había hecho daño... ¿Segura que estas bien?—.

Aunque el semblante del panda rojo era severo, casi inexpresivo, su voz demostraba la preocupación por su hija adoptiva.

Sin embargo, Tigresa solo quería meterse bajo las mantas y gritarle a todos que la dejaran sola. Sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza de tan solo imaginar que hasta su maestro y padre adoptiva la haya oído gemir en dormida... ¿Enserio había gritado tan fuerte como para que todos fueran a ver que le sucedía? Si así era, tenía que hallar una solución a esos sueños cuanto antes.

—S... Si— Tartamudeó.

—¿Recuerdas que sucedió anoche?— Siguió Víbora con el mini-interrogatorio.

Tigresa asintió.

—¿Que estabas haciendo cuando te desmayaste?—.

Entonces, la inexpresiva y acusatoria voz de Shifu le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la felina... ¿Y ahora que debía decir? Porque era obvio que no le iba a confesar, precisamente a Shifu, lo que había estado haciendo con Po en el tejado, o mejor dicho, lo que casi habían hecho. Pero la mirada del panda rojo era dura y esperaba una respuesta.

Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo, Po se adelantó...

—Bueno, nuestro propósito era ver que se encontraba a salvo... Y ¡Lo está!—.

Po se levantó de la cama y con una ancha, y notablemente nerviosa, sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, empujó a Shifu y Víbora hasta sacarlos de la habitación... La reptil siseó y Shifu, con una vena hinchada en su frente, se preparó para darle lo que sería la reprimenda del año al panda. Pero antes de que alguno hiciera algo, la puerta se cerró en sus caras y Po, desde adentro, se apoyó contra esta para que no la abrieran.

Por un par de minutos, las amenazas y los '¿Qué crees que haces panda?' se escucharon por todo el pasillo, hasta que Víbora y Shifu decidieron que mejor era irse a dormir, no sin que antes del maestro del palacio advirtiera al panda que al día siguiente le esperaba un largo de día de entrenamiento...

Tigresa seguía sentada en su cama, con las mantas hasta el cuello (Aunque estaba vestida, se sentía como si no), y mirando con los ojos como platos al panda parado en la puerta, que no dejaba de reír como un histérico.

—¿Que fue eso?— Inquirió, entre burlona y molesta.

Po se encogió de hombros y sin contestar, caminó hasta volver a sentarse junto a ella.

Tigresa dudó, nerviosa, aún con las palabras de aquel sujeto en su mente, pero luego se recordó a si misma que solo había sido un sueño, no tenía nada de que temer ¿No?... Sin protesta, dejó a Po rodearla con un brazo y ella recostó la cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez desde que había despertado.

—¿Te duele algo?— Preguntó Po, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—No— Susurró ella —Estoy bien aquí—.

Otra vez, comenzaba a sentir sueño. Como si no hubiera dormido en absoluto.

—¿Sabes? Estuve aquí, me quedé a cuidarte—.

Sonrió al oír la voz de Po, tímida, como si temiera que ella se enojara, y murmuró un 'gracias' tan bajo, que no estaba segura de que él la hubiera escuchado.

—¿Po?—.

—¿Si?—.

Iba a pedirle que se quedara con ella. Quería dormir allí, en sus brazos, sin pesadillas ni sueños raros que la volvieran a despertar. Pero antes de que hablara, sintió otra vez aquel dolor punzante en su pecho, creciendo a cada segundo...

No era muy fuerte, por lo que creyó soportarlo y decidió que lo dejaría de lado. Pero cuando quiso hablar, no solo su pecho dolía, sino que el aire que respiraba le fue insuficiente y sus pulmones comenzaron a arder...

—_Apártate del panda_—.

Escuchó aquella voz, ronca y grave, la misma que le hablaba en sus sueños y con ojos vidriosos, miró por la habitación... Pero solo estaban ella y Po, quien desesperado, le repetía una y otra vez que respirara, deteniéndose cada dos minutos solo para llamar a Víbora.

La puerta se abrió con un azote, dejando ver a Víbora, acompañada por Grulla... Ambos hablando por encima del otro, desesperados, pidiéndole a Po alguna explicación, mientras que la reptil intentaba hacer reaccionar a la felina.

Pero Tigresa oía sus voces demasiado lejanas. Podía sentir las ligeras bofetadas de Víbora, en un intento de mantenerla despierta, y sentía a Grulla medir sus signos vitales. Incluso fue consciente de Víbora gritándole a Po que buscara a Shifu y del momento exacto en que este abandonó el cuarto, azotando la puerta por las prisas. Pero no podía reaccionar, no podía moverse y sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada, con una mirada que a medida que el dolor de su pecho aumentaba, iba perdiendo brillo y lucidez...

Entonces lo vio, en una esquina de su cuarto, un par de ojos de un frío color gris azulado resaltando en la oscuridad, con un brillo malicioso en ellos, iluminando una mirada furiosa y carente de vida alguna...

—_No quiero lastimarte... Pero te lo advertí_—.

Y otra vez, su vista se nubló, hasta que la oscuridad la invadió y las voces de los demás dejaron de oírse...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol comenzó a asomar por el horizonte, Po y Shifu seguían despiertos en el cuarto de Tigresa, cada uno sentados en una silla junto a la cama de ella. Ninguno había vuelto a dormir en la noche, ni se habían separado de la cama de Tigresa, ambos velando su sueño, esperando que despierte, mientras observaban su pecho subir y bajar con acompasadas respiraciones...

Tigresa había vuelto a respirar con normalidad segundos después de haberse desmayado y desde entonces, no había dado muestra alguna de dolor o molestia. Se veía tranquila, sin molestia ni dolor alguno, e incluso habían visto que sonreía entre sueños.

Pero aquello no era normal. Era la segunda vez en la noche que le pasaba los mismo y les preocupaba la salud de la felina...

—Creo que solo está dormida— Murmuró Shifu, sin apartar la vista de su alumna hija adoptiva.

Po asintió distraídamente, mientras sus manos sostenían la de Tigresa, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar.

—Debería ir a descansar, Maestro Shifu—.

—Y tu también, panda. Aun te espera el entrenamiento—.

—Yo estoy bien—.

Shifu miró de reojo a Po y arrugó el entrecejo al ver las manos de él sosteniendo la de su hija, para luego pegarle un ligero zape en estas, haciendo que la soltara...

—Y yo me quedo a cuidar a mi hija—.

Po chasqueó la lengua y se sobó la mano, ligeramente colocara por el zape.

—Bien— Masculló.

—Bien—.

—Perfecto—.

—Genial—.

—Exelen...

—¡Ya dejen de pelear que van a despertar a Tigresa!—.

La puerta se abrió y Víbora entró al cuarto, llevando consigo una taza con té recién preparado, la cual dejó en la mesita de noche.

Sin decir nada, movió las sillas donde se sentaban Po y Shifu, obligándolos a pararse, y los empujó fuera del cuarto. Ambos emitieron sonoras quejas e incluso cuando estuvieron afuera, Víbora los oyó culparse mutuamente por haber sido echados, pero ella los ignoró y cerró la puerta, para luego voltearse a ver a su aún dormida amiga...

Se veía tan tranquila como hacía unos segundos, pero Víbora pudo percibir un pequeño cambio en su respiración y preocupada, se acercó para asegurarse que no volviera a tener una escena...

—Ay, Tigresa— Suspiró —¿Que te sucede amiga?—.

Se quedó allí, cuidando de su amiga, y acomodando las pocas cosas fuera de su lugar: Como una blusa tirada en un rincón, la cual guardó en el armario, y unos rollos que se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo y que ordenó en un estante. De vez en cuando, escuchaba a Tigresa quejarse en dormida, o murmurar algo, pero no le prestaba atención y seguía bebiendo su té…

Ella también había escuchado los 'gritos' de su amiga y a diferencia de los chicos, no creía que fueran porque algún 'atacante' le estuviera haciendo daño. No era la primera vez que se la oía, al menos no la primera que Víbora la oía. Sin embargo, no quería mortificar aún más a Tigresa y prefirió hacerse la que no sabía nada. Después de todo, eran intimidades de ella, de ahí a que tuviera la mala suerte de ser escuchada justamente por los chicos era otra cosa.

Cuando el gong sonó, ya por costumbre, Tigresa se enderezó en la cama, asustando un poco a Víbora, y saltó fuera de la cama para buscar su ropa… Sin embargo, se detuvo frente a su armario al verse vestida y cuando volteó, esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa al ver a su amiga junto a la cama, observándola con una ceja arqueada.

—Bueno, un 'buenos días' habría sido suficiente para quien se quedó contigo durante horas y evitó que tu padre y tu novio armaran una batalla campal en tu cuarto mientras dormías—.

Aunque el tono de voz de Víbora era de reproche, Tigresa supo que estaba bromeando al verla esbozar un infantil puchero.

—¿Perdón? — Se disculpó, sonriente, hasta que se percató de lo que la reptil había dicho —¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que novio? —.

Tigresa cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y arqueó una ceja, a lo que Víbora emitió una cantarina risita.

—Ay, amiga… ¿Tan bien besa Po que te dejó sin aire? — Bromeó —Porque si es así, yo también quie…

—¿Víbora? —.

—¿Eh? —.

—¡Corre! —.

De repente, la mirada de Tigresa parecía arder en llamas, furiosa… _Genial, tan temprano y ya está de malas._ Pensó Víbora, con una nerviosa sonrisa, a la vez que salía reptando de la habitación, mientras era perseguida por una risueña, pero enfadada, Tigresa…

Al parecer, no solo se había despertado de mejor humor, sino que también se sentía mucho mejor… No iba a dejar que unas tontas pesadillas intervinieran en su vida.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Que pasará?... Eso mismo me pregunto yo xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review y nos leemos en el próximo cap... Claro, si es que quieren que la continúe ;)**


	4. ¿Segura?

**Holaaa... ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo a ustedes si, hijos de la caprichosa madre naturaleza (?)... A veces, me pregunto si en vez de leche, no me dieron pintura blanca de bebé. Pero ¡En fin! Aquí el puto cap... **

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Dreamworks... ¡Relaja la pelvis, DreamWorks! ¡Relaja. La. Pelvis! XD**

* * *

**¿Segura?**

—¡Víbora!—.

Sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas entre sí, Tigresa estiró un brazo para alcanzar una almohada y se lo aventó a la risueña reptil, que enroscada sobre otra almohada en el suelo, se enderezó sobre sí misma para esquivar el ataque de su amiga...

—¡Pero es cierto!— Insistió Víbora.

—Claro que no—.

—¿Ah, no?—.

Víbora levantó pícaramente las cejas y le dirigió una sugerente mirada a Tigresa, cuyas mejillas ya estaban tan rojas como los faroles que en las fiestas adornaban el valle.

—Bueno...

—¡Admítelo! Po tiene buen trasero—.

—Sshhh...

Tigresa se abalanzó sobre Víbora y le tapó la boca con ambas manos, justo al mismo tiempo que los pasos de dos personas se oyeron por el pasillo...

Ambas quedaron en silencio, Víbora aun conteniendo unas carcajadas y Tigresa con el corazón galopando en su pecho, observando las siluetas de Mono y Po acercarse por el pasillo, hasta el cuarto del panda. Los oyeron hablar de algo sobre bajar al valle a quien-sabe-donde, Po entró a su cuarto, mientras Mono lo esperaba afuera, y cuando volvió a salir, ambos se volvieron a ir...

Ninguno pareció notar la presencia de las maestras.

—Si alguno te oyó, date por muerta ¿Entendido?—.

Víbora asintió y lentamente, Tigresa retiró su mano, para luego volver a sentarse en la cama...

Por unos minutos, ambas quedaron en silencio, mirando fijamente al suelo. Llevaban desde la mañana en el cuarto, bromeando entre ellas o hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, ya que la doctora le había ordenado a Tigresa hacer reposo durante unos días, razón por la cual tenía prohibida la entrada al salón de entrenamiento...

Claro que igualmente había intentado escapar un par de veces, pero siempre se encontraba con Shifu o Po en el camino y no le quedaba otra que volver a 'hacer reposo'. Por suerte, Víbora había aceptado acompañarla.

—¿Y bien?—.

La insistente y risueña voz de Víbora rompió el silencio, llamando la atención de Tigresa. Ella parpadeó y le dirigió una confusa mirada a su amiga...

—Y bien ¿Qué?—.

—No me contaste—.

—Contarte ¿Qué?—

—¡Lo de anoche!— Exclamó la reptil, exasperada —¿Qué pasó entre tú y Po?—.

Tigresa la observó, inexpresiva, con el semblante calmo y aparentemente imperturbable, aunque el calor en sus mejillas iba en aumento al recordar su "primer beso".

—Bueno, no hay mucho que contar— Dijo, sin darle mucha importancia —Fue un primer beso, nada... del otro mundo—.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no pareció contentar a Víbora, que arqueó una ceja y dirigió una mirada de "¿En serio?" a Tigresa...

Sin decir nada, reptó hacia la puerta y la abrió, solo lo suficiente para sacar la cabeza, mirar a ambos lados del pasillo y volver a entrar, para luego dirigirle una picara mirada a la felina.

—No hay nadie— Informó, en un bajo murmullo —Habla de una vez—.

Tigresa alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Y qué crees que tenga para contarte?—.

—Ay, ¿Yo qué sé?— Víbora le restó importancia con un movimiento de su cola —Pero espero no haber atado a Mantis y Mono a los troncos en péndulo por nada—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Tranquila, no los até del lado de las puas—.

Víbora emitió una burlona carcajada, recordando a aquel par lloriquearle para que los soltara, pero inmediatamente calló al ver que Tigresa no reía.

La felina tenía el entrecejo arrugado y su mirada fija en sus manos, que jugaban entrelazadas sobre la cama. Parecía pensativa, incluso algo confundida.

—¿De qué hablas?— Inquirió —Mantis fue a buscarnos anoche, diciendo que nos esperaban en la cocina—.

Víbora negó.

—Te equivocas, Mantis estuvo todo el tiempo amarrado—.

Pero a Tigresa no le convencía aquella respuesta. Estaba segura que era Mantis quien los había hablado, y si era él... ¿Quien? Arrugó el entrecejo y negó, apartando aquellas ideas de su cabeza, para luego bajar de la cama.

—Creo que iré a meditar— Murmuró.

—Tigresa ¿Te encuentras bien?—.

La felina parpadeó un par de veces, casi como si lo pensara, y asintió.

—Si. Solo quiero meditar... Para pasar el rato—.

Y dicho eso, se fue, dejando a Víbora bastante preocupada por la salud mental de su amiga.

* * *

Pero si Víbora decía haber encerrado a Mantis ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura de que aquella voz que los interrumpió la noche anterior era la del insecto?... Eso no tenían sentido, era absurdo.

_Aléjate del panda… O yo te alejaré de él._

De repente, aquella voz sonó como eco en su cabeza. Arrugó el entrecejo y sus zarpas estrujaron un puñado del césped, clavando las garras en la tierra del suelo. No quería recordar aquellos sueños, solo quería olvidarlos, que quedaran en su subcontinente como uno más de sus locos delirios. Sin embargo, cuando más lo intentaba, menos podía apartar aquella voz, grave y masculina, que sonaba como eco en su mente.

Al parecer, meditar solo le servía para recordar.

Sintió la fresca brisa chocar contra su rostro, alborotándole el pelaje, e inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones se lo permitían, para luego exhalarlo lentamente...

No había vuelto a sentirse mal. Ni dolores, ni desmayos. Aunque ahora, aquella sensación de ser observada no solo ocurría cuando estaba sola en su cuarto. En todo momento, desde que había dejado a Víbora en el cuarto, cuando entrenaba, cuando estaba con sus amigos e incluso en ese momento, meditando junto al Durazno Sagrado, podía sentir aquellos ojos fijos en ella...

Gris azulado, sin ninguna pizca de vida, pero con la malicia brillando en ellos. Malicia y algo más, algo que ella desconocía. Como hielo y fuego en una sola mirada.

No se atrevía a decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Po. Se sentía tan avergonzada, no solo de oír y ver algo que ellos no, sino también de pensar en aquellos sueños que tenía todas las noches. Al principio no le había molestado. Le había parecido divertido que ella pudiera soñar aquello, como un juego, e incluso había experimentado como darse placer a sí misma, buscando calmar lo que aquellos sueños provocaban en ella, lo cual hacia casi todas las mañanas. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron un par de semanas, comenzó a molestarle. No era normal despertar _así_ todas las mañanas y al cabo de unos meses, aquello ya solo conseguía ponerla de mal humor.

Exhaló un suspiro, resignada, y abrió los ojos, posando su vista en el valle...

—Estúpidos sueños húmedos— Masculló, golpeando el suelo con sus puños.

—¿Que acabas de decir, Tigresa?—.

Escuchó la extrañada y burlona voz de Víbora sonar a sus espaldas y tuvo que ahogar un chillido por el susto, a la vez que se volteaba a verla...

—N... No... No te... Oí— Tartamudeó, nerviosa.

Víbora la observó, con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro, y sin decir nada, reptó hasta quedar junto a Tigresa...

Por unos minutos, ninguna habló. Víbora parecía perdida en algún pensamiento, como si se debatiera mentalmente entre decir algo o no, mientras que Tigresa tan solo podía verla de reojo y tragar grueso. ¿Acaso la había oído? No era que tuviera algo que temer con la reptil, era su amiga y sabía que podía ser discreta cuando se lo pedían, pero eso no quitara que fuera vergonzoso.

Cuando menos lo pensó, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que ni su pelaje podía cubrirlo, y el sudor cubría su frente. Pero pasaron unos minutos más y Víbora parecía más interesada en ver el valle que en tratar ese tema, por lo que no le costó tranquilizarse...

—¿Qué tal te sientes?— Preguntó la reptil.

Tigresa se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Bien—.

Víbora observó a Tigresa juguetear con algunas hojas del suelo, con la cabeza gacha, y esbozó una casi imperceptible mueca de desaprobación.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?— Preguntó.

La mirada de Tigresa decayó hasta posarse en el suelo, a la vez que negaba, y sus manos jugueteaban con algunas hojas del suelo...

—Tigresa, lo que te pasó fue grave— Murmuró Víbora —Creo que hemos evitado suficiente el tema—.

—Lo sé—.

—Literalmente, dejaste de respirar Y tu corazón... — Víbora hizo una pausa y tragó grueso, angustiada —No quiero ni pensarlo. Lo raro, aunque creo que más tranquilizador, de todo esto es que apenas quedaste inconsciente, volviste a respirar con normalidad. Como si nada hubiera pasado—.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa—.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé— Contestó Víbora —Pero... ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?—.

Tigresa asintió.

—Ven, vamos a la cocina, de seguro ya ha de estar la cena—.

Estaba al tanto que en algún momento tendría que platicar de aquello con alguien, pero prefería que fuera cualquier otro momento menos ese. Por lo que sin esperar repuesta por parte de su amiga, se colocó de pie y se dispuso a alejarse de allí e ir a la cocina, donde seguramente estarían los demás...

Víbora tan solo la observó, hasta que algo en la muñeca de Tigresa llamó su atención y se la sujetó, reteniéndola.

—¿Que tienes allí?—.

Eran marcas, casi raspones, como pulseras rosadas que se ocultaban entre el pelaje de sus muñecas...

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo y de un brusco jalón, arrancó sus manos del agarre de Víbora. No recordaba haber visto eso en el mañana, ni siquiera hacia unos segundos, y cuando presionó los dedos de la mano derecha sobre la marca en la muñeca izquierda, un punzante dolor en esta le hizo pegar un respingo...

Entonces, recordó el sueño de la noche anterior y como un recuerdo fugaz, en se mente apareció la imagen de ella jalando de aquellos grilletes.

—I... I... Imposible—.

—¿Que dijiste, Tigresa?—.

—Na... Nada... Yo... Tengo que irme—.

Víbora quiso preguntar qué sucedía, o al menos si se encontraba bien, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Tigresa ya se hallaba corriendo a cuatro patas en dirección a las barracas...

Llegó a su cuarto e ignorando la voz de Po llamándola desde quien sabe dónde, se encerró en este y recargó la espalda contra la puerta.

Su respiración se volvió algo irregular, el frio sudor empapó su frente y un tic nervioso apareció en su rodilla izquierda. Sentía su corazón acelerarse y su estómago contraerse con el miedo, aun mas cuando al volver la mirada a sus muñecas, confirmó que definitivamente las marcas estaban allí. Las froto, las presionó e incluso revolvió su pelaje, diciéndose que tan solo era una jugarreta de su imaginación. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que aquel rosa se oscureciera y comenzara a doler aún más.

Eso no podía ser posible. Aquello no había sido más que un sueño. Fue entonces, cuando la imagen de aquellos ojos volvió a su mente y con ellos, la sensación de ser observada...

No sabía cómo, ni donde, pero fuera lo que fuera, aquella cosa la estaba observando. Tal vez solo fuera paranoia, una jugarreta de su imaginación debido a los nervios por lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero si alguien le preguntaba, podría jurar que aquello que la observaba se estaba burlando de ella con la mirada.

Giró sobre sus talones, recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada, y se sintió volver a respirar al verse sola en aquel lugar.

Exhaló un suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, murmurando la palabra "tonta" una y otra vez. Porque era así como se sentía, como una tonta. ¿Quién iba a estar en su cuarto? ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a estar observándola? De seguro había una explicación lógica para aquellas marcas, de seguro se las había hecho en algún entrenamiento, incluso Víbora pudo habérselas ocasionado en el anterior combate, al sujetarle las zarpas para esquivar algún golpe...

—Seguro... Seguro no es nada—.

—_¿Segura?_—.

Entonces, ni ella supo que pasó...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueeeeno, un poco corto, pero es lo que el colegio me permite escribir, estoy segura que el próximo será más largo... ¿Saben que hay en común entre un dementor y un profesor del colegio? Que ambos vienen y con aires tranquilos, succionan la alegría de tu ser...**

**¡En fin! Esta Rosa Negra del rosal se va a estudiar para su examen de biología... ¡Dejen Review! XD**


	5. Charlas

**Bueeeno... Eh aquí, un perverso capitulo para corromper sus inocentes mentes (Ni yo me creo eso jajajaja)... **

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks, quien no creo que apruebe este tipo de historia con sus inocentes personajes xD**

* * *

**Charlas**

En la mañana, el gong sonó a la misma hora de siempre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos se encontraban frente a las puertas de su cuarto para saludar a su maestro...

Todos excepto Tigresa.

Extrañado por la falta de su hija adoptiva, y preocupado, Shifu se acercó hasta la puerta del cuarto de ella y llamó dos veces con los nudillos. No hubo respuesta. Aquello era extraño. Ella no solía dormirse, mucho menos en un día de semana, cuando lo primero que hacía era ir al salón de entrenamiento.

—Tal vez ya se levantó— Sugirió Mono.

Pero antes de que alguien contestara, unos sonoros ronroneaos provenientes del cuarto de la felina captó la atención de todos.

—¿Esa era...?

Po no terminó de hablar, cuando Shifu abrió la puerta...

El cuarto parecía tan ordenado como siempre, excepto por un pequeño detalle: la cama. La sabana estaba arrugada y hecha bollo, colgando del borde. Tenía varios rasguños, por no decir zarpazos, y la almohada estaba destrozada. Sin embargo, nada de eso importó al ver a Tigresa...

Dormía bica abajo, acurrucada en sus patas, como cualquier gatito doméstico, ronroneaba y sonreía entre sueños, y... Estaba desnuda.

Inmediatamente, Shifu cerró la puerta, con un azote que por poco no la sacó de su lugar. Su semblante era serio, casi severo, con una mirada tan fría como el hielo, pero ni su pelaje tapaba el rojo de sus mejillas.

—Nadie vio eso ¿Entendido?— Masculló.

Todos los chicos allí presentes asintieron, temerosos, todos con las mejillas igual o más rojas que las de Shifu. Aunque Po, más que avergonzado, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de ver...

Si parecía que la boba sonrisa de su rostro no se quitaría en días.

—¡Panda!—.

—¿Eh?—.

Todos rieron, excepto Shifu, que con el bastón heredado de Oogway, le propino tal golpe en la cabeza al oso que de seguro le dejaría un notable chichón...

—¡Auch!— Se quejó Po, sobándose la cabeza —No creo que a Oogway le guste que este golpeando gente con su bastón, Maestro Shifu—.

Sin embargo, al panda rojo no le hizo gracia la broma.

—¡Todos a desayunar!— Ordenó, con un ya notable tic nervioso en su oreja —Excepto tú, Víbora... ¿Víbora?... ¡Víbora!—.

—¿Eh?—.

La reptil estaba enroscada en el cuello de Mono, dormida, y al oír el grito de su maestro, pegó un respingo y se cayó al suelo...

Shifu la observó y arqueó una ceja, escéptico. ¿Era idea suya o todos actuaban raro?

—¿Si, Maestro Shifu?— Preguntó la reptil, un poco avergonzada.

—Despierta a Tigresa y dile que más tarde me valla a buscar a la Gruta del Dragón ¿Si?—.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Shifu se fue, murmurando algo sobre un panda con problemas hormonales...

Por unos minutos, el silencio reinó en el lugar, hasta que los pasos de Shifu dejaron de oírse y las estruendosas carcajadas de Mono, Mantis y Grulla resonaron por el lugar, los tres burlándose del sonrojado rostro del panda que los miraba con ganas de asesinarlos...

—¡Confiésate, panda!— Exclamó Mantis.

—Ya no hay secreto ¡Fuiste tú!— Le siguió Mono.

Incluso Víbora dejó escapar unas pequeñas risitas. Pero a Po no le hacía gracia.

—No sé de qué hablan—.

—¡No te hagas, panda!— Se burló Mantis —Todos vimos lo mismo—.

Las mejillas de Po se tornaron aún más rojas si era posible, comprendiendo de qué lo acusaban, e inmediatamente se apresuró a negar con cabeza y manos, intentando articular alguna palabra o frase coherente...

Los chicos rieron aún más fuerte, hasta que un siseo y un coletazo de Víbora en la nuca los hizo callar.

—¡Todos a la cocina!— Ordenó la reptil.

—Pero...

—¡Sin peros, simio!—.

La reptil le dirigió una fría mirada a Mono, que como respuesta tan solo emitió una nerviosa risita.

Uno por uno, Víbora empujó a los chicos y esperó hasta que sus pasos y voces, aun burlándose entre ellos, dejaran de oírse para luego voltear hacia l puerta del cuarto de su amiga y entrar...

Realmente la cama parecía haber sido atacada a zarpazos por la felina, pero Víbora trató de no prestar atención a ella y se acercó a Tigresa, que aun ronroneaba acurrucada entre la sabana.

—Tigresa, despierta— Llamó, en un bajo susurro.

La felina gruñó, acurrucándose aún más, y siguió durmiendo.

Víbora rodó los ojos y volvió a llamar, alzando un poco la voz.

—Hum... No... Estoy cansada— Oyó murmurar a Tigresa, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

—¿Ah, sí?— Inquirió Víbora, con una pícara sonrisa curvando sus labios—¿Y por qué tan cansada?—.

Tigresa dejó de ronronear y emitió una picara risita. No parecía estar despierta, al menos no lo suficiente, y Víbora se preguntó si tal vez la felina creía que aquello era parte de algún sueño...

Pero entonces, Tigresa rodó en la cama y al no estar en sus cinco sentidos, terminó de boca en el suelo.

—Mierda— Masculló y Víbora supo que ya estaba despierta.

Algo aturdida, con la mirada perdida, Tigresa se enderezó en el suelo y recorrió su cuarto con la mirada, mientras que con una de sus manos se sobaba el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza...

No encontró nada fuera del lugar, excepto que había caído al suelo. Hasta que vio a Víbora frente a ella, observándola con una burlona sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

¿Víbora?... Miro su cama: destrozada. Se miró a si misma...

—¡Aahh! ¡¿Por qué carajos estoy desnuda?!—.

Por acto reflejo, le pegó tal manotazo a Víbora que la apartó varios metros, mientras que su otra mano tanteaba por la cama, buscando la sabana. Sin embargo, cuando la alcanzó y jaló de esta para cubrirse, vio que estaba tan rasgada que apenas si le tapaba sus pechos.

¿Que había sucedido? ¿Por qué su cama estaba destrozada? ¡¿Por qué estaba desnuda?!... Se enderezó de un salto, tapándose lo mejor que pudo con ayuda de la sabana, o lo que quedaba de ella, y sud brazos...

Víbora le repitió varias veces que se calmara, preocupada, y si no se acercó para intentar ayudarla, fue porque Tigresa estaba tan nerviosa que realmente temía que pudiera darle algún golpe peor que el anterior.

—¡Tigresa, cálmate de una vez!— Gritó finalmente, luego de unos minutos —Escucha, no hay nadie cerca. Ve a darte un baño y te llevo ropa ¿Si?—.

—Pero... Yo... Pero...

Víbora reptó hasta el armario y sacó la toalla más grande que halló, con la cual envolvió a Tigresa, que parecía estar en shock... O a punto de entrar en este.

—Ve— Dijo suavemente —Tienes que calmarte—.

Tigresa asintió, aun algo aturdida, y sin decir nada, se fue.

Sin perder tiempo, Víbora reptó hasta el armario y sacó algo de ropa para Tigresa, incluyendo las vendas para el pecho. Sin embargo, cuando iba a salir del cuarto, algo tirado en el suelo llamó su atención. Estaba junto a la pata de la cama, enredado entre lo que seguramente eran trozos de la sabana, Víbora reptó hasta allí y lo recogió…

Era un collar, de cordel negro anudado, con lo que parecía un colmillo colgado en él. Parecía viejo, tal vez hecho a mano, y a los extremos estaban rasgados, como si alguien lo hubiera arrancado...

* * *

Tomó una bocanada de aire y con los ojos cerrados, se sumergió en la tibia agua de la bañera, dejando que el calor de esta relajara cada musculo tenso de su cuerpo...

Permaneció varios minutos así, con la mente en blanco, hasta que poco a poco, pequeños retazos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior llegaron a sus pensamientos.

Se vio a sí misma en su cuarto, la noche anterior, parada en medio de este. La misma voz, ronca y profunda, resonó como eco en su cabeza. Sintió aquellas manos en su cintura, acariciándola, y deslizarse hasta su abdomen, en donde bajaron hasta el borde de su pantalón...

Recordaba haberse quedado quiera, asustada. Quería que aquel ser se detuviera, pero a la vez que continuara. Recordaba haberse retorcido ligeramente en el agarre, en un débil intento de liberarse, y también el frío aliento de aquel ser chocar contra la piel de su cuello, a la vez que sus labios acariciaban la misma al hablar...

—_No debes temerme. No voy a hacerte daño_—.

Abrió los ojos y bruscamente, se enderezó en la bañera, tosiendo por la falta de aire. Inhaló todo lo que sus pulmones se lo permitieron y poco a poco exhaló, tratando de normalizar su jadeante respiración.

Miró a todos lados, algo perdida por la falta de aire, hasta que vio a Víbora parada a unos metros de distancia, observándola con una mirada interrogativa y una clara mueca de desaprobación torciendo sus labios.

—¿Acaso buscas ahogarte o qué?—.

—Solo pensaba— Murmuró Tigresa, con la voz ronca por el picor en su garganta.

Víbora murmuró una corta respuesta y sin decir nada más, le pasó la toalla a Tigresa, que no dudó en tomarla y envolverse en ella para salir de la bañera...

—Ve con los demas. Iré en un momento—.

No quería cambiarse con su amiga enfrente. Tal vez fueran chicas las dos, pero eso no evitaba que se avergonzara de su desnudes.

Sin embargo, Víbora le dirigió una escéptica mirada y arqueó una ceja.

—Siéntate— Ordenó.

—¿Que? Claro que...

—Tigresa, siéntate. Solo quiero hablar—.

—Entonces sal, me cambio y hablamos ¿Si?—.

Tigresa cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sosteniéndose con firmeza la toalla, y le dirigió una dura mirada a la reptil, mientras daba ligeros golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del pie...

Pero Víbora no admitía replica y tan solo le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que Tigresa cedió y se sentó en el pequeño banquito que la reptil había colocado junto a la bañera.

—¡Bien! ¿De qué quieres hablar?—.

—No sé, tal vez el por qué tu cuarto está como si le hubiera pasado un tornado por encima—.

Tigresa observó el severo semblante de su amiga y agachó la cabeza, apenada.

—No sé— Murmuró.

—¿Como que no sabes?—.

—¡No lo sé! No recuerdo que pasó... Yo... Solo...

—¿Y de quien es esto?—.

Víbora dejó caer el collar con el colmillo sobre el regazo de Tigresa...

Tigresa lo sujetó en su mano derecha, aun sosteniendo la toalla con la izquierda, y lo observó, confundida. Entonces, recordó habérselo arrancado del cuello a aquel sujeto, cuando al caerse de espaldas en la cama, intentó sujetarse de algo...

Inmediatamente lo soltó y le dirigió una inexpresiva mirada a Víbora.

—Nunca lo había visto antes— Mintió.

Aunque no era una mentira del todo. No sabía de quien era, no lo había visto antes. Solo tenía un débil recuerdo de algo que había sucedido. Algo que bien podría ser un sueño.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no pareció contentar a Víbora.

—Tigresa, si algo te está sucediendo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿No?—.

—Sí, lo sé—.

Pero ni siquiera Tigresa misma sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Víbora no dijo nada más y tan solo se fue, no sin antes decirle a Tigresa que Shifu quería hablar con ella y que la esperaba en la Gruta del Dragón...

* * *

_Genial, más preguntas por responder_. Pensó Tigresa, molesta, mientras se dirigía a ver a Shifu...

Cuando llegó, Shifu meditaba parado sobre el bastón de Oogway, el cual su vez estaba equilibrado sobre una gran roca, y sus orejas se movieron en distintas direcciones al oír los pasos de Tigresa acercándose.

—Siéntate— Ordenó.

No se bajó del bastón, ni volteó a verla, pero Tigresa agradeció mentalmente aquello y obedeció.

—Maestro Shifu, yo...

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría que algún día me llamaras padre—.

Las palabras de su maestro sorprendieron un poco a Tigresa, además de hacer sonrojar sus mejillas, pero no dio muestra de aquello.

—Lo siento— Respondió, con voz neutra.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que Shifu había hablado con ella. Pero aunque sabía que era sincero, que realmente lo sentía, a Tigresa le costaba verlo como un padre después de tantos años de falta de cariño por su parte...

Tal vez de pequeña le habría gustado llamarlo padre, pero ya de grande no era lo mismo. No lo sentía como tal.

—No tienes por qué. Es mi culpa, supongo—.

Shifu tampoco se molestaba en mostrar lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos, hablando con voz neutra y calma.

Sin bajarse del bastón, apoyado únicamente en la punta de su pie, Shifu giró para quedar de cara a Tigresa y sin decir nada, la observó. Se tomó su tiempo, pensando en las palabras que diría, y prestó atención a cada rasgo de ella...

Tal vez utilizara aquel semblante neutro, cadi inexpresivo. Pero él la conocía desde pequeña, aunque no lo pareciera, y podía distinguir en su mirada que algo le preocupaba. Sabía que algo sucedía con su hija adoptiva y le preocupaba que fuera algo que pudiera hacerle daño.

—¿Cómo estas de tu salud?— Preguntó finalmente, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Tigresa ablandó un poco su semblante, aunque no dio muestra de emoción alguna.

—Bien— Respondió con simpleza —Realmente estoy mejor—.

—Aun así, creo que lo mejor sería que guardes reposo—.

—La doctora dijo que era solo hasta que me sintiera mejor—.

—Pero unos días más de reposo no te hará daño. Luces cansada—.

Tigresa sostuvo la mirada de Shifu, conteniéndose de discutirle, y presionando sus manos en puños, respondió un inexpresivo "Si, maestro"...

—Bien, eso era todo— Finalizó la conversación Shifu.

Tigresa lo observó girarse sobre el bastón de Oogway y darle las espalda otra vez, momento que ella utilizó para levantarse y marcharse de allí...

Realmente quería golpear algo o estaba segura que se volvería loca, aún más de lo que ya creía estar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno, creo que es un poquito más largo que el anterior... y si no lo es, ni modo, es como me queda el cap o incluso a mí se me hace aburrido seguir escribiéndolo xD...**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Si es así (O si no también, no importa) me dejan un review con sus críticas, consejos y/o opiniones... xD **


	6. Miedo

**Bueno, como que me enganché lindo en esta historia. Sin embargo, quería preguntarles algo:... ¿Les parece aburrida? ¿Les gusta cómo va la trama? ¿Les gustaría que cambiara algo? Digo, porque se me hace que como que no agradó demasiado esta historia y si es así, no le veo el caso a continuarla… **

**En fin, no tengo más por decir. **

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

**Miedo**

_Manos grandes y pesadas, con garras largas y notablemente filosas. La imagen le hizo estremecer, no por miedo precisamente, mientras que las sentía sujetar con firmeza sus caderas, pegando su cuerpo al ancho y trabajo pecho de quien sea que estuviera tras de ella... _

_Su toque era ligero, apeas un roce, pero eso no evitó que Tigresa sintiera el frío de su piel._

—_¿Por qué me temes?_—.

_El frio aliento de El chocó contra la piel del cuello de ella, enviando un placentero cosquilleo por cada poro de su piel, a la vez que deslizaba una de sus grandes manos hasta su abdomen y jalaba de esta, empujándola mas contra él..._

_No supo, no supo, contestar. Cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso y los pelos de su cola, que serpenteaba inquietamente entre ambos, erizados._

_Entonces, con cierto temor, sintió las filosas garras de aquella zarpas presionar contra la zona baja de su abdomen y de un ligero jalón hacia arriba, estas rasgaron la tela de su chaleco..._

* * *

_Quien... ¿Qué eres?_

Parada en medio de su cuarto, Tigresa observó los dos trozos de tela roja que antiguamente habría sido su chaleco. Lo halló bajo su cama, mientras acomodaba el destrozo de su habitación, y al verlo, la imagen de aquel recuerdo apareció por si sola en su mente...

Durante el día, no era mucho lo que había conseguido recordar, pero las pocas imágenes que tenía en su mente, tan solo lograban provocarle un doloroso retorcijón en el estómago y a la vez, también erizaba los pelos de su nuca.

Por un lado, se sentía una tonta por haber permitido que algún desconocido la tocara, mientras que también sentía miedo por no saber quién, o qué, era aquel desconocido, y por otra lado, la sensación era tan placentera que una pequeña parte de ella (la cual intentaba ignorar) le pedía que volviera a repetirlo...

—¿Tigresa?—.

La voz de Po llamó su atención e inmediatamente, volteó en dirección a la puerta, aventando los trozos del chaleco debajo de la cama para evitar que él los viera...

Po sonreía y se rascaba la nuca, nervioso, mientras que recorría el cuarto aún algo desordenado con la mirada, hasta posarla en la cama de ella.

—Wou. Me gustaría saber qué pasó aquí— Comentó, a modo de broma, aunque con algo de reproche.

Tigresa se sonrojó, pensando que tal vez las sospechas de Po no se alejaban demasiado de la realidad.

—Y... ¿Tú qué crees que haya pasado?— Inquirió, temerosa.

Po se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? Es tu cuarto—.

—Pues... Yo no sé—.

—¿Y esto qué es?—.

Po se acercó a la cama, con el entrecejo arrugado, y levantó a la altura de su rostro el collar con el colmillo amarrado a este. Tigresa tragó grueso y rápidamente, se lo arrebató de la mano.

—Mío— Mintió.

Po arqueó una ceja, escéptico, y esbozó una burlona carcajada.

—No lo había visto antes— Comentó —¿Me dejas verlo?—.

—No—.

—¿Por qué?—.

—¡Porque no!—.

—Anda, quiero verlo—.

Y aunque Tigresa ya emitía bajos gruñidos, amenazando con golpearlo, Po tan solo rio y avanzó hacia ella, estirando una mano para quitarle el collar. Tigres retrocedió, alejando su mano, cerrada en puño con el collar dentro, del alcance del panda, que al parecer se lo tomaba como un juego.

Como dos niños, ambos retrocedían o avanzaban hacia el otro, Po tratando de quitarle el collar a Tigresa y ella portándolo. El reía, tomando cada intento fallido por parte de ella como un desafío, mientras que a Tigresa comenzaba a fastidiarle. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba en mezquinar tanto algo que en su vida había visto, pero era un sentimiento raro que la impulsaba a ella, como si quisiera proteger el collar.

Po logró sujetar la muñeca de la felina y jalar de ella, aprisionándola en un fuerte abrazo. Pero ninguno miró donde pisaba y reinaron enredándose entre sus pies, cayendo ambos en la cama. Tigresa ahogó un chillido y en un intento de sujetarse de algo, no se dio cuenta que clavó sus uñas en la nuca del panda. Sin embargo, al caer, fue como ver una escena completamente distinta que en la que se encontraba...

Era de lo sucedido la noche anterior. De igual manera, ella había caído de espaldas en la cama y con la misma zarpa que se encontraba en la nuca de Po, ella se había sujetado del hombro de aquel sujeto, a la vez que el dedo índice de su otra mano enganchaba el collar con el colmillo, jalando de este. Pero no parecía pelear con aquel sujeto o buscar algo de que agarrarse y evitar caer a la cama, tal como había pensado esa mañana. Era como si lo jalara hacia ella…

—¡No!— Chilló.

Bruscamente se enderezó en la cama, provocando que Po cayera sentado al suelo, y se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, que aun sujetan el collar. Se sentía sofocada, le costaba respirar y cuando menos lo pensó, gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas...

¿Enserio había hecho eso con un desconocido? ¿Realmente se había entregado a esa... cosa? Quería creer que no, de hecho, su propio cuerpo decía que no. No había dolor, ni molestia, ni nada que la hiciera sentirse diferente, pero cada imagen suelta en su cabeza indicaba lo contrario.

Preocupado, Po se hincó frente a ella, e intentó sujetarles las manos, ya húmedas por las lágrimas de ella. Pero Tigresa no dejaba siquiera que la tocara.

—¿Tigresa?... Tigresa ¿Que sucede?—.

La felina sollozaba y parecía reacia a cualquier roce del panda. Estaba nerviosa, casi histérica, lo cual solo sirvió para preocupar más a Po.

Ignorando los intentos de ella por apartarlo, Po se sentó en la cama junto a Tigresa y la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola en un protector abrazo. No dijo nada más, ni le pidió que se calmara, tan solo la meció, como quien brinda consuelo a una niña, y la dejó llorar cuanto quisiera.

—Po, tengo miedo— La oyó susurrar —No sé qué sucede, no recuerdo que pasó anoche, no sé cómo... explicarlo, pero... Me está observando. Hace tiempo, me sigue a todas partes—.

Po arrugó el entrecejo, confundido, y apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de la felina. Aquello era un disparate, no tenía sentido alguno lo que ella decía, pero conociéndola, no creía que fuera "solo una locura"...

Tigresa estaba asustada y podía notarlo, por más que ella no le dijera.

—¿Quién?— Preguntó, con voz suave.

—No lo sé—.

Sintió los brazos de Tigresa aferrarse a él, estrechando de manera casi asfixiante, a la vez que escondía el rostro en el pecho de él...

Sin embargo, de no haber estado tan alterada, Tigresa habría notado que aquellos ojos grises la observaban y que esta vez, lucían mas muertos que los que ella misma podía recordar.

* * *

Tigresa estuvo dos días más sin entrenar. Meditaba, pasaba tiempo con Víbora e incluso algunos momentos abrazada a Po, siempre y cuando no hubiera metiches cerca. Pero en ningún momento se quedaba sola y ni siquiera en las noches, cuando se cruzaba al cuarto de Po y dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos...

Sin embargo, con el trascurso de los días, algo cambió.

No volvió a sentirse observada, ni siquiera en aquella ocasión en que fue a buscar ropa en su cuarto para darse un baño. Dormía más tranquila, sin molestias, sin sueños subidos de tono que la hicieran despertar húmeda o con aquella sensación de calor en su cuerpo. Lo que supuso un alivio para ella, poder dormir al fin como alguien normal, pero también era una sensación rara. Era como sentir _nada_, como si algo le faltara.

Por unos días, aquello no dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Pero pronto decidió dejarlo de lado, como un efecto de los nervios por lo sucedido anteriormente.

Pronto todos notaron el cambio en ella, especialmente al verla regresar a entrenar con ellos. Parecía alguien nueva, renovada, con más fuerzas. Al parecer los días de descanso le hicieron bien, o tal vez solo acumularon energía que estaba liberando en los combates, donde los más perjudicados eran Mono y Mantis, quienes a pesar de los golpes no perdieron la oportunidad de insinuar que tal vez, tal energía en la felina se debiera a todas las noches durmiendo con el panda...

Tigresa quedó helada al oír aquella insinuación ¿Cómo diablos sabían de eso? Ella siempre esperaba a que todos entraran a sus respectivos cuartos para cruzarse al de Po. Sin embargo, al voltear la mirada, los chicos ya habían desaparecido.

Iba a salir tras ellos, pero dos manos robustas sobre sus hombros y un tierno beso en su mejilla la detuvieron.

—No te molestes. Podrás golpearlos más tarde— Bromeó Po —O en el próximo entrenamiento—.

Ella rio y ladeo el rostro, besando tímidamente los labios del panda.

Se sentía bien, relajada, y no iba a hacerse problema por cosas sin importancia como los métodos de los chicos para enterarse de cosas que deberían desconocer.

Po sonrió contra los labios de ella y le regaló castos besos en ambas mejillas, provocándole cosquillas a la felina.

—Iré a preparar el almuerzo— Dijo.

—Voy contigo—.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Tigresa sujetó la mano de Po, siguiéndolo fuera del salón de entrenamientos...

Pero había algo raro en aquel contacto. Era como sentir _nada_. Como estar tocando algo tan simple como seria la mano de cualquier persona. Nada especial, sin aquel sudor nervioso, ni aquellas cosquillas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Un contacto tan simple e insípido, que a Tigresa le pareció no sujetar ninguna mano. Arrugó el entrecejo, perdida en sus pensamientos, y estrechó un poco la mano del panda. _Nada._ Era como si fuera el cuerpo de ella el que no sintiera el tacto de otro.

Entonces, por primera vez en aquella semana, en su mente aparecieron aquellos ojos grises, aquella mirada, seguidos por las imágenes sueltas de lo que supuestamente ocurrió aquella noche...

Inmediatamente, sus mejillas enrojecieron y un frío estremecimiento erizó los pelos de su cola, que serpenteaba nerviosamente en el aire.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tigresa?— Preguntó Po, cuando entraron a la cocina.

La felina asintió, a la vez que soltaba la mano del panda.

—Sí, solo un poco cansada— Mintió.

El pelaje no cubría su sonrojo. Se veía acalorada, casi sofocada, y sus ojos tenían cierto brillo que los hacia lucir nublados y opacos.

Po la observó, a sabiendas de que era mentira, y puso una mano en la frente de la felina, tomándole la temperatura. No tenía fiebre, pero tampoco se veía muy bien.

—¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Yo te aviso cuando esté el almuerzo— Propuso.

—No, estoy bien— Se apresuró a replicar Tigresa, apartando la mano del panda de su frente —Enserio, solo es por el ejercicio—.

En realidad, se sentía un poco cansada y mareada, pero no quería volver y estar sola en su cuarto. En esa semana no había pasado nada raro, pero aun sentía aquella paranoia de que en algún momento, cuando menos lo esperase, todo volvería a lo que era y aquellos ojos regresaron a observarla. Tenía miedo y eso no era algo que iba a negárselo a si misma.

Sin embargo, la mirada del panda se endureció, dando a entender que no aceptaba un "No" como respuesta.

—Ve— Repitió, firme, aunque con una tierna sonrisa.

Se inclinó para besar los labios de ella y sin darle tiempo a Tigresa para replicar, se volteó en dirección a la alacena, para buscar los ingredientes para la cena.

Tigresa se le quedó viendo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el entrecejo arrugado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró al darse cuenta que no tenía nada con qué discutir. Al menos, nada que no involucrara delatar aquel irracional miedo a estar sola en su cuarto. Masculló un "Como sea" y salió de la cocina, dando fuertes y ruidosos pisotones, algo un poco infantil para tratarse de ella, pero ¿Qué importaba? Nadie la estaba viendo…

Pero no fue a su cuarto, ni siquiera cerca. Si no tenía nada para hacer, al menos podría meditar un poco. Decidió ir al Salón de los Héroes. Aquel lugar casi siempre estaba vacío y nadie la iría a buscar allí, ya que de seguro pensarían que se encontraba con Po o haciendo horas extra de entrenamiento.

Iba subiendo los escalones de la entrada, cuando chocó con alguien y cayó de espaldas. Pero antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo, unas manos grandes y fuertes la sujetaron de la cintura…

—Lo lamento. ¿Se encuentra bien, Maestra Tigresa?—.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí todo… ¿Con quién se habrá encontrado Tigresa?...**

**Espero sus reviews y que contesten aquellas pequeñas preguntas que escribí al principio… Nos leemos en la próxima, creo xD**


	7. El Nuevo

**¡Holaaaa! Soy Black Rose y te apuesto un Spoiler a que estas sentado y/o acostado... Turuntutun... Ok, demasiado Hola Soy German por hoy xD**

**En fin, leyendo las respuestas a mis preguntas, solo era para saber. Son ustedes quienes deciden si sigo esta historia o no xD**

**¿Saben? Realmente no respondía los Review aquí porque, a quienes tienen cuenta, les contestaba mediante PM, solo si tenía algo para contestarle. Aunque aquí alguien me preguntó si podía contestar a comentarios aquí. Así que... ¡Comencemos!**

**Para empezar, a la señorita que propuso esto: nina23**

**Nina23: **¡Wou! Si que te gusta escribir Review. ¿Soy famosa aquí? Y yo ni enterada Ok, no Jajaja xD... Veo que lo que tu quieres leer es sexo, bueno ¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo también Jajaja. En fin ¿Por dónde empiezo contigo? ¡Ah, sí! Pues, sobre los lemmons: Acepto tu reto, ya que tengo unas ideas bastante explicitas para futuros capítulos. Así que, si gustas, ten un poco de paciencia y ya verás lo que pediste xD... ¿TigresaxSong? ¿TigresaxMeiLing? Me tientas, y de hecho ya me diste bastantes ideas, pero temo que esas ideas no pueden ir en este fic (Tal vez en algún futuro, pervertido y loco One-Shot si)... No. No es Yuan, ni Jian, Haku, ni nadie que conozcas de otras historias. Este es un personaje nuevo y ya lo conocerás en este cap xD... Y por último: Los sueños. Ya se sabrá que soñaba, en realidad, muchos de esos sueños se cumplirán...

Espero que esta sea suficiente respuesta y espero recibir otros Review de tu parte... Eh de admitir, que me entretuve leyéndolos xD

**Chulita99:** ¿Sabes? Realmente me gustan tus comentarios... ¿Será el demonio? ¿Tú crees? Como dijo un viejo sabio (Tal vez no tan viejo, sabio y hombre, tal vez solo una niña llamada Black Rose) "Si la respuesta queréis, el cap leeréis" xD

**Bueno, ahora... Algo raro... Tengo a dos Guest... En fin...**

**Guest 1: **Tranquilo (a) Solo eran preguntas para informarme. Si veo que hay a quienes aún le interesa, continuaré con gusto el fic... ;) ¿Sabes? Me gustaría tener un nombre, aunque sea solo una inicial o un número, para saber a quién le respondo el comentario xD

**Guest 2: **Okay, admito que al principio estaba como "¿Y este hijo de Voldemort quien mierda es?" Pero... ¡Aja! ¡Yo sé que eres tú, hija de tu montado Snow! ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, solo a ti se te ocurre decir que ni siquiera has visto las películas de KFP en un fic amado por miles de fanáticos de KFP (Lo sé, re humilde la otra xD)... Seee, re-alterados. ¡Hormonas por doquier! Además, recuerda, si no fornicaran, no sería historia mía xD... ¿Quién dijo que esa voz es solo en su cabeza?... Por cierto, ¡SI TAL VEZ TU ME DEVOLVIERAS LA PUTAS HOJAS, SOLO TAL VEZ, PODRÍA TERMINAR ESOS PREYECTOS! ¡¿NO CREES?!... Nah, es broma amiga. Gracias por comentar y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, espero que leas esta contestación y si no... Últimamente, necesito un saco de boxeo, pero de los duros. Estoy segura que tú podrías darme una mano con eso ;)

**HectorKiller: **Bueno, más que misterio o terror psicológico, creo que sería más algo paranormal... De hecho, siendo sincera, ni yo se xD Sobre los capítulos, intentaré hacerlos más largos. Es que a veces simplemente no me salen, ya que quedan muy aburrido y se les arruina la emoción (Si es que llegan a tener) xD

**TIandPOKFPfan1000: **Tranquila, amiga, solo eran preguntas ;)

**Leonard kenway: **¬¬ ¿Es enserio?... Para empezar, no es "Lo que tu quieres", si no las sugerencias que tengas. Y solo para que sepas, no a todos les gusta el TixPo. Hay muchos fans que les gustaría ver a Tigresa con otra persona, sea el motivo que sea, y si te soy sincera, tampoco creo que Po sea la pareja perfecta de ella. Pero cada quien tiene sus opiniones y hay que saber respetarlas ¿Si?... No "asegures" como lo has hecho, porque tus gustos no son los únicos...

No te vayas a ofender, te lo digo con toda la buena onda del mundo ;)

**Tigresa Fenix: **¡Eh aquí, querida amiga, las respuestas a tus interrogantes!... xD

**Natigresa:** Como siempre, tienes las palabras precisas para cada comentario... ¡Bien! Me convencieron, no dejaré la historia xD. Me alegra que te guste... ¿Acción? Bien, porque aquí, tal como dedujiste, la cosa comienza a ponerse buena...

Cosa: -Vestida con un ajustadísimo vestido rojo ramera y tacos negros- _¡Me puse buena!... _-Moviendo de manera asquerosamente sensual una cola de 80 KG- _¡Vencachepaca, mamacita!_

O.o ¡Ignora esa Cosa! Que yo hablaba del fic xD... Bueno, por último, en el fic están las respuestas a tus demás sospechas. xD

**geraldCullenBlack: **¡Tu! -Entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Si te hubiera dicho lo último, no hubiera sido emocionante esperar tu reacción! xD... En fin. Si, es quien crees que es. ¡Pero mucho ojito, señorita! No quiero que lo vuelvas a violar ¿Entendido? xD...

**Uff... Esto es agotador. ¡En fin! Si ustedes quieren, lo haré al principio de cada cap... Ahora, sin más que decir, los dejo leer...**

**Cosa: **_**¡Y Yo acompaño!**_

**¡Aaaah! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis adorados y bellos ojos!... ¡Tapate el trasero, Cosa!...**

**En fin, Kung fu panda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

**El Nuevo**

Sin molestarse en ver con quien había chocado, Tigresa masculló una palabra un poco ofensiva y cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que inevitablemente caería al suelo, lo cual seguramente dolería un poco más que el golpe en la frente que acababa de darse al chocar.

Sin embargo, antes de tocar el suelo, sintió dos manos sujetarle firmemente de la cintura. Eran zarpas. Grandes, fuertes y... frías.

—Lo lamento. ¿Se encuentra bien, Maestra Tigresa?

_Aquella voz_... Grave y masculina, un poco ronca, como quien no ha dormido la noche anterior, y con cierta mezcla de preocupación y burla a la vez.

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, aun algo aturdida por el choque, y no supo si fue por la voz de aquel felino frente a ella o por el frío de sus manos atravesando la tela de su chaleco, pero un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y erizó los pelos de su cola, que serpenteaba nerviosamente en el aire.

—Emm... Yo... No...

No podía articular palabra alguna. Sentía su cuerpo temblar y por alguna razón, aquellos ojos de un gris azulado le revolvieron el estómago.

Era un tigre siberiano, mucho más alto que ella, tal vez una cabeza y media. Sus hombros eran anchos. Su torsos estaba desnudo y Tigresa sintió su boca secarse al ver aquellos músculos notablemente trabajados. Se ordenó mentalmente el cerrar la boca y no bajar la mirada, pero igualmente lo hizo. Pantalones holgados y negros colgaban de aquellas angostas caderas, dejando ver el inicio de la "V" y marcando gloriosamente cierto bulto en la anatomía sur del felino...

Entonces, sintió aquellas manos afirmar el agarre en su cintura, y la sensación de aquella garras rozando su piel por encima de la tela del chaleco, le causó una serie de escalofríos que difícilmente pudo ocultar.

Y con eso, su mente volvió a la realidad, provocando sus mejillas arder al ser consiente del rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, yo... —Su voz sonó débil, casi un susurro, y se abofeteó mentalmente por aquello. Carraspeó y un poco más segura, continuó: —Estoy bien. Ahora ¿Podrías soltarme?

Creyó ver al felina sonreír, pero fue una sonrisa tan fugaz que bien pudo habérsela imaginado.

—Por su puesto.

El tigre siberiano la soltó y Tigresa se enderezó, adoptando la postura más firme que el poco orgullo que le quedaba le permitía. Sin embargo, algo se enredó entre sus pies y jaló de estos, haciendo que cayera de frente...

Si alguna vez se sintió tan humillada por un desconocido, de seguro era esa.

Por acto reflejo, aferró sus zarpas a lo primero que alcanzó (los anchos hombros del tigre) y su rostro quedó a la altura del pecho de él, con la nariz justo sobre la clavícula. El fresco aroma al roció de la mañana sobre el césped emanaba del suave pelaje del tigre, mezclado con algo más, algo que Tigresa no supo identificar, pero que alteró la respiración de ella.

—Ups. Mi torpeza.

Y como a quien le tiran un baldazo de agua helada, la burlona voz del felino y una mal disimulada risa, rompieron el encanto del momento...

Tigresa gruñó y se enderezó sobre sus pies, a la vez que aprovechaba el agarre en los hombros de él para empujarlo y obligarlo a retroceder. No pudo evitar notar lo duro de sus músculos, pero inmediatamente apartó esos pensamientos para dirigirle una enardecida mirada al sonriente tigre siberiano...

—¡Lo has hecho a propósito! —Acusó.

—Le pido disculpas, pero no lo he hecho a propósito.

Su sonrisa pasó de ser burlona a ser un poco más cortes, como quien sonríe para saludar a algún desconocido. Pero aquel brillo en sus ojos grises solo lograba enfurecer a la felina...

Brillaban con regocijo, disfrutaba de la situación que él mismo había provocado. Sin embargo, por más brillo que tuvieran, algo en ellos le seguía dando a Tigresa la sensación de que no la observaba realmente, tenían aquel tono opaco de una mirada muerta, sin emoción alguna.

Eso era raro. Pero no lo suficiente para distraer la furia de Tigresa.

—¿Quién eres? —Exigió saber.

—Soy un estudiante de la academia de Lee-Da.

—Tu nombre.

El tigre ensanchó su sonrisa y su mirada se tornó un poco más oscura, pero antes de que contestara, pasos ligeros acompañas por el golpear de un bastón contra el suelo, le interrumpió...

Shifu apareció por las escaleras, apoyándose en el bastón heredado de Oogway cada tantos pasos, mirando a ambos felinos con un semblante severo e inexpresivo que hizo a Tigresa preguntarse seriamente si acaso el panda rojo habría visto todo el numerito. La idea la hizo tragar grueso y sus mejillas volvieron a arder, pero no cambio su dura mirada.

Ni siquiera hacia su padre y maestro.

—¿Que sucede? —Preguntó Shifu, calmo, alternando interrogativa miradas entre los dos felinos.

Tigresa retuvo aire en sus pulmones y apretó los puños, pero cuando iba a contestar, el tigre siberiano se le adelantó...

—Nada, solo hablaba con su... Hija ¿Cierto?

—Alumna. —Se apresuró a corregir Tigresa.

De reojo puedo ver el semblante de Shifu decaer por unos segundos, para luego volverse completamente inexpresivo, pero lo ignoró. Era la verdad. Ella no era su hija, hacia años se había resignado a eso y aunque no le guardaba rencores, estaba segura que aquello no iba a cambiar...

También observó la sonrisa del tigre siberiano ensancharse, como si realmente disfrutara de aquello. Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo. Aquel sujeto le intrigaba, aunque más que intriga, provocaba desconfianza. No iba a negarse a sí misma que aún se sentía algo rara por tenerlo tan cerca y que realmente se le entrecortaba la reparación por aquella postura tan imponente, pero también había algo familiar que le causaba escalofríos.

Ya lo había visto antes e incluso estaba segura que no era la primera vez que sentía aquellas manos, inconfundiblemente frías, pero la imagen que su mente le daba era tan irreal e imposible que se acusó a si misma de loca.

—Tigresa... ¿Tigresa?... ¡Tigresa!

El enfurecido grito de Shifu llamó la atención de Tigresa, que se había quedado con la mirada fija en algún punto indefinido. Otra vez.

—Lo siento ¿Decía?

Creyó oír al felino reír por lo bajo, pero lo ignoró, prestando más atención a la severa mirada de "hablamos luego" de Shifu. Al parecer, había estado explicando algo y ella no había puesto atención...

—Ve por los demás, Tigresa. Mejor te enteras junto con ellos.

No parecía contento, pero Tigresa tan solo contestó un "Si, Maestro" y dio media vuelta. Sin embargo, no bajó ni tres escalones, cuando algo suave se deslizó entre sus piernas, acariciándole la cara interna de los muslos, y presionó por encima de la tela del pantalón los labios de su vagina.

Tigresa ahogó un chillido y sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza al ver que lo que la tocaba era la cola de aquel felino... ¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?! Sin embargo, cuando volteo, ya no había nadie. El tigre siberiano y Shifu ya había entrado al salón. Podía ir y golpearlo de todos modos, para que aprendiera a respetarla, pero eso sería delatarse ante Shifu.

Y esa era una vergüenza que no estaba dispuesta a pasar. Suficiente humillación le suponía ya con sentir la creciente humedad de su entrepierna...

* * *

—Al Salón de los Héroes. Todos.

Ya todos se encontraban listos para almorzar en la cocina, incluso Mono, Mantis y Grulla, que habían vuelto hacia unos minutos, cuando las puertas se abrieron de un brusco azote y Tigresa apareció en esta. No se veía contenta y para nadie pasaban desapercibidos los bajos gruñidos que ella emitía.

Todos tragaron grueso y Po fue quien se atrevió a preguntar para qué tenían que ir hasta allá, pero la felina salió lo fulminó con la mirada y masculló un lento y amenazador "Ahora", remarcando cada silaba.

De un segundo a otro, los únicos que quedaban en la cocina eran Po y Tigresa. A pasos precavidos, el panda se levantó de su silla y camino hacia la puerta, donde Tigresa aún se encontraba parada...

Su mandíbula estaba tensa y su respiración era un poco irregular._ Está enfadada._ Fue lo primero que pensó el panda, hasta que un dulce y suave aroma llegó hasta sus narices, aroma que por alguna razón tiñó de rosa sus mejillas. Venia de Tigresa, pero no supo bien de qué parte, y tenía la ligera impresión de que si preguntaba terminaría con cuatro uñas marcadas en el rostro.

—Las damas prime...

Pero antes de terminar la frase, los brazos de Tigresa le rodearon el cuello y jalaron de él hacia ella, capturando los labios del panda en un voraz y algo violento beso...

Po abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Ni siquiera aquella noche en el tejado lo había besado de tal manera, tan salvaje y agresiva. Los dientes de ella mordieron el labio inferior de Po, jalando sin ningún cuidado, para luego introducir la lengua en la boca del panda sin permiso previo.

Po se dejó besar, arrugando levemente el entrecejo cuando las mordidas se volvía un poco dolorosas, y rodeó a la felina con sus brazos, apegándola a su cuerpo.

—Ti... Tigre... Sa...

—Calla.

—Pero...

Pero Tigresa volvió a introducir su lengua en la boca de Po, obligándole a callarse, mientras que las zarpas de ella se aferraban a la nuca del oso, dejando delgadas líneas rosas en su piel, que fácilmente se cubrían con el pelaje.

Finalmente, la falta de aire hizo su trabajo y Tigresa cortó el beso, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Po, que la estrechó aún más en un posesivo abrazo.

Aquello había sido tan intenso e inesperado, que Po ni siquiera podía pensar en las pequeñas marcas de su espalda o en que su labio inferior estaba un poco hinchado. Se sentía algo mareado por la falta de aire y la respiración de Tigresa chocando en su cuello tan solo le hacía más difícil la tarea de tranquilizar cierta parte de su anatomía.

—Nos estamos tardando mucho— Murmuró Po.

Tigresa asintió. Se veía mucho más calmada que el panda.

—Creo que si.

Po sonrió y se inclinó para depositar un ligero beso en los labios de la felina. Ambos salieron de la cocina, tomados de la mano. Pero para lo que Po acababa de ser el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida, para Tigresa apenas si fue un simple rose...

Sus labios se sentían tan fríos como antes de besar al panda y su mano, que se entrelazaba con la de Po, como si realmente no tuviera nada. Podría sonar ridículo, incluso ella misma se decía que era una estupidez, pero aquello le hacía sentirse como si estuviera muerta. Era deprimente. Se preguntaba por qué y cada vez que pensaba en una posible respuesta, los ojos grises del tigre siberiano aparecían en su mente, junto a los oscurecidos ojos grises que noche a noche la observaban.

Eran tan parecidos, pero diferentes a la vez.

_Estoy loca. Realmente loca. _Y aunque se suponía que debía negar aquella hasta no poder más, no encontraba otra explicación para aquello. Le hubiera dado más vueltas al asunto, pero en ese momento llegaron al salón de los héroes y las interrogativas, algunas incluso burlonas o furiosas, miradas se posaron en ella y Po, aunque la felina solo las ignoró y se fue a formar junto a sus demás compañeros, seguida por un sonrojado panda.

Aquel tigre siberiano seguía allí, parado junto a Shifu, que como era habitual cuando había alguna visita, daba un extenso discurso sobre disciplina, respeto y tolerancia entre distintas personas. Tigresa ya se sabía aquel sermón de memoria. Lo único que le interesaba saber era quien era y a que había venido aquel tigre, que no apartaba ni por casualidad la mirada de ella. Una mirada oscura, penetrante, como si pudiera desnudarla allí mismo.

—¿Tigresa? —Oyó a Víbora llamar.

Tigresa esperó a que Shifu apartara la mirada de ellas, dirigiéndola hacia los chicos, para mirar de reojo a la reptil...

—¿Qué quieres? —Susurró.

—Mira, ese tipo no deja de mirarte.

Víbora emitió una baja risita y Tigresa rodó los ojos.

—¿Y?

—Ay, no seas amargada. ¡Esta buenísimo!

Tigresa tan solo arqueó una ceja y volvió la vista al frente. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse el impulso de enviar una fugaz mirada al tigre siberiano y esbozar una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa. Víbora tenía razón. Era muy guapo. Pero en esos momentos, la cabeza de Tigresa tan dolo trazaban diferentes planes de cómo hacerle sufrir a aquel gato la peor de las agonías.

Finalmente, para alivio de más de un estomago en el lugar que moría de hambre, Shifu terminó su discurso y le indicó al tigre siberiano que avanzara unos pasos, presentándolo antes los demás...

—Su nombre es Ezra y se quedará una temporada a entrenar aquí, en el palacio.

Ezra juntó su mano en puño con la palma de la otra y realizó una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Maestros. —Saludó, para luego enderezarse y dirigirle otra de sus miradas a cierta felina del lugar —Maestra Tigresa.

Pero ella no contestó. Se limitó a dirigirle una despectiva que a pesar de ser bastante más baja que aquel felino, le hizo ver bastante más alta. Risas ahogadas de Momo y Mantis resonaron a un lado de Tigresa, hasta que la severa mirada de Shifu les hizo callar

—Suficiente. Todos a entrenar. —Ordenó.

—Pero, Maestro Shifu, el almuer...

—A entrenar, panda.

La severa mirada de Shifu no admitía replicas, ni siquiera del infantil y hambriento panda. El panda rojo se veía algo irritado, nadie sabría decir si por la poco amable actitud de su hija o por la obvia intención de aquel tigre de llamar la atención de su hija. Tal vez ambos. Uno a uno, los allí presentes siguieron a Shifu fuera del Salón de los Héroes. Tigresa iba junto a Po, cuando algo la hizo detenerse en seco...

—_¿Creiste que te habías deshecho de mi, pequeña?_

Quedó congelada en su lugar y cada poro de su piel se erizó de miedo. Aquella voz otra vez. Miró de reojo a los lados, con un frío sudor corriendo por su nuca, pero no vio nada qu eno haya estado allí hacia tan solo segundos. No, aquello no podía pasar, no otra vez. Entonces, una ligera caricia por la cara interna de sus muslos le hizo pegar un respingo y tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar un chillido. Pero esta vez, no fue la cola del felino la que precionó en su entrepierna. Fue su mano.

_¡Suficiente!_... Y con un imponente rugido, giró sobre sus talones, con su puño en alto. Todo pasó tan rápido como comenzó. De un momento a otro, su mano atravesó el aire hasta impactar duramente en el pómulo izquierdo del tigre siberiano. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, un sonoro "Crack" llamó la atención de todos…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Creo que la frase "Si la vida te da la espalda, tocale una nalga" viene perfecta para este cap... xD**

**Uuuhh... ¡Se siente! ¡Se siente! ¡Tigresa está caliente!... Ok, no xD Creo que hinché demasiado anoche ¿Alguien de Argentina? ¿Alguien vio el superclásico? Por si las dudas: ¡Jodansé gallinas-pechos-fríos!... Ok, no xD Aún estoy un poquito eufórica xD... Ni modo, que de seguro han de estar con cara de "¿Y esta pendeja de qué está hablando esta vez?# xD...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y que comenten.. Ya saben, si quieren que responda sus review al principio del cap, solo díganlo xD**


	8. El collar

**Holaaa… Bueno, aquí Black Rose reportándose desde las oscuras profundidades de su cuarto en Narnia xD**

**Bueno, he visto que les gustó eso de que les respondiera a los comentarios, así que…**

**Leonard kenway: **Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien… Tal vez haya _millones_, pero aunque seamos una pequeña parte, también hay quienes nos gusta Tigresa con alguien más. Así que, cada quien a su gusto y ya, sin críticas porque lo que puede ser una "opinión" se va trasformando en una discusión tonta.

**geraldCullenBlack: **¡Joder, nena! Deja de dar spoiler… ¡Te dejaré sin amor por un mes! ¿Entendido? ¡UN MES! XD

**Natigresa:** Jajaja… Tú, como siempre una de los mejores comentarios. Jeje Pues sí, se podría decir que Ezra detuvo el golpe… Aunque no de las maneras convencionales. Cuando busqué el nombre, quería uno que diera ese aspecto de perverso y… bueno, espero haber elegido el correcto xD

P.D. Todas queremos un Ezra xD

**TIandPOKFPfan1000:** Uff… Si te dijera cada cosa que pasa por mi cabeza, no solo no terminaríamos más, sino que me verías como a un monstruo. Puedo ser muy perversa cuando me lo propongo. (Ok, no)… A que está buenote el tigre ¿No? Créeme, con uno como ese no te aburres nunca xD

**Chulita99: **Amiga, querida… Tigresa ESTÁ caliente. Ni modo, demasiados años en abstinencia xD

**HectorKiller: **Bueeeeno… *Sonrojada*… A ti ya te contesté, pero ni modo. Eh aquí, el origen de ese "Crack"

**pabillidge90: **Bueno, respondiendo tu review… Creo que le estoy viendo la cara un poco al panda. Ni modo, en cierto sentido, diría que sí, Tigresa está con Po más por obligación que por deseo propio, ya que lo que realmente siente le parece una completa locura y no lo cree racional., ya que, o sea, ¡Alguien que supuestamente no existe le "mueve el piso"! ¿Quién en su sano juicio consideraría eso como un verdadero sentimiento? xD Sobre el final, no podría decir nada, ya que daría ideas de como terminaría esto.

Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más por decir.

**nina23: **Y aquí tú… Pues no, no me molesta que comentes, como creo ya habértelo dicho antes, me entretienen bastante tus comentarios. Son interesantes. Bueno, no creo que este cap tenga exactamente lo que quieres, pero tenía que escribirlo así y sobre la información que me dejaste, pues te digo que no sabía el significado de aquellas palabras… Y enserio, me sorprendió un poco. Creo que esta historia se lleva algo de eso (Me siento pervertida, pero mal) xD

**Bueno… Kung fu panda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de DreamWorks**

* * *

**El Collar**

Rápidamente, los ojos de Tigresa se rodearon de lágrimas y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, tan fuerte que se lo hizo sangrar, para ahogar un vergonzoso gimoteo. Su mandibular tembló y cuando quiso mover su mano aun cerrada en puño contra el pómulo del tigre siberiano, todos pudieron oírla emitir un maullido. Fue como golpear una dura roca sin haberse preparado antes, fue como la primera vez que golpeó los arboles de hierro; El punzante dolor se extendió desde cada uno de sus nudillos hasta su muñeca, acompañando el doloroso crujir de sus huesos, un dolor que le hizo dar arcadas e incluso le nubló la visión.

Pero el rostro de aquel felino estaba intacto, como si no acabara de ser golpeado por el duro puño de la maestra. Ni siquiera ladeó el rostro. Sus ojos permanecía fijos en los de Tigresa, hasta que una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ella.

Fue entonces, cuando los finos labios de Ezra esbozaron una ladina y burlona sonrisa.

—_¿Duele, pequeña?... Dime cuánto._

Y mientras aquella voz, ronca y burlona, sonaba como eco en la cabeza de la felina, los grisáceos y opacos ojos de Ezra no se apartaban de los suyos...

* * *

—_¡Tigresa!... ¡Tigresa, el monstruo!_

_La chillona voz de aquel cerdito, acompañada por las estridentes carcajadas de los demás niños, hizo eco en la cabeza de la pequeña tigresa de dos, que yacía envuelta en las frías mantas de la cama que ocupaba en aquella oscura habitación en el orfanato de Bao-Gu..._

_Como cada noche, las burlas y risas de los demás niños torturaban la inocente mente de la pequeña, envolviendo en lágrimas el brillante color carmín de sus ojitos, y ahogándola con un asfixiante nudo en la garganta._

_Una vez más, sorbió por la nariz y enterró su rostro, empapado en lágrimas, en la almohada, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la manta. Quería apartar aquellas voces de su mente, solo quería dormir, dar por terminado un día más de aquel infierno. _

_¿Por qué le llamaban monstruo? ¿Por qué la odiaban? ¿Por qué...?_

—_Porque eres diferente. —Escuchó decir a una grabe y áspera voz._

_Rápidamente, hizo a un lado las sabanas y se enderezó en la cama, tratando de enfocar algo en medio de la oscuridad de aquel cuarto. Pero allí no había nadie..._

* * *

Poco a poco, la imagen de aquel recuerdo se volvió borrosa, hasta desaparecer por completo de su mente, como el agua que se escurre por entre los dedos, justo al mismo tiempo que los ojos del tigre siberiano frente a ella se apartaban de los suyos. Tigresa quedó de piedra, tratando de recordar mas de aquello, pero las imágenes se iban por si solas. Tan solo podía ver imágenes de ella, sentada en la misma cama, en el mismo cuarto. Parecía estar hablando, pero estaba sola. Veía sus propios labios moverse, pero no oía nada.

Entonces, Ezra ladeo el rostro y sus fríos labios presionando contra los adoloridos nudillos de su mano le hicieron pegar un respingo. Inmediatamente, apartó su mano y se la sostuvo contra el pecho, ignorando el fuerte dolor en sus huesos que le supuso aquella acción.

Su mano y muñeca estaban hinchadas. Dolían y debajo del pelaje anaranjado, la piel comenzaba a ponérsele morada. Pero Tigresa no podía apartar los ojos de la burlona y maliciosa mirada del tigre siberiano. Su labio inferior tembló y tuvo que mordérselo para ahogar un quejido al sentir una nueva punzada de dolor, a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos.

—¿Que sucede, Tigresa? —Preguntó la voz de Shifu a sus espaldas.

—¿Tigresa?... ¿Te encuentras... bien?

La voz de Po sonaba algo impaciente, a la vez que sus manos se posaban en los hombros de ella.

Tigresa volvió a pegar un respingo, esta vez acompañado por un chillido ahogado, y se sacudió las manos del panda. Todos la observaban, expectantes, a la temblorosa felina parada frente a ellos y como ella cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. No parecía la misma Tigresa se hacía unos segundos. Sus ojos se abría con cierto temor, envueltos en pequeña lágrimas, y su mandíbula inferior temblaba. Parecía haber visto un fantasma, o tal vez algo peor.

Una fría capa de sudor le cubrió la frente, su corazón se aceleró y otra vez, como las veces anteriores, el aire que le llegaba los pulmones le era insuficiente. Incapaz de contestar, Tigresa se abrió paso entre sus amigos y echó a correr tan rápido como sus dos pies se lo permitían, aun sosteniéndose la inflamada mano derecha contra el pecho. Ignoró las llamadas de sus amigos e incluso la orden de Shifu de que volviera en ese mismo instante. Los ignoró a todos, incluso los grisáceos ojos que, incluso cuando llegó a las barracas, aún sentía fijos en su nuca.

Entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un azote, y recargó la espalda en esta. Se quedó quieta, jadeando al respirar, tratando de recuperar algo de aire. Sus ojos pasearon por todo el cuarto, como si no se creyera dónde estaba, hasta que algo en ella le hizo sentirse más segura. Exhaló un suspiro y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta. La mano se le había entumecido del todo y no la sentía, pero no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso, así que no le preocupó demasiado.

Por el momento, lo único que quería era sacarse esos ojos de la cabeza.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿De dónde había salido aquel supuesto recuerdo? Ella siempre había estado sola en aquel cuarto y ni siquiera las encargadas del orfanato le hablaban. _De seguro solo fue algo que soñé_. Se dijo, con la vista fija en el techo. Incluso ella misma reconocía que cuando niña era muy imaginativa y siempre se le ocurrían mil y un historias disparatadas, de las cuales, muchas llegaba a soñarlas. Como aquella, donde se veía caminando por un enorme castillo de piedra, como el de los cuentos. Lo cual ahora, de grande, le parecía una completa e irracional locura. ¡Incluso se había visto con un tupido vestidito rosa!

Por un momento, sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo algo de pena por las ocurrencias que solía tener de niña.

Una nueva punzada de dolor le sacó de sus pensamientos y rápidamente llevó la vista hacia su mano. Una mueca torcida curvó sus labios y su entrecejo se arrugó. Su mano y muñeca habían aumentado casi el doble de su tamaño por la inflamación y entre el pelaje, podía ver el oscuro color morado de su piel. Dolía, o al menos, lo que aún podía sentir de la mano. ¿Cómo pudo haberse quebrado de tal manera? Si era cierto que le había pasado de niña, pero nunca al golpear a otra persona. Ni siquiera a los diez años, cuando golpeó el rostro de aquel rinoceronte.

—Mierda… Me van a matar. —Murmuró, a la vez que se colocaba de pie. No quería ni ver las caras de los demás en cuanto le vieran la mano, mucho menos la de Po. No estaba para recibir sermones, ni para un interrogatorio.

Caminó hacia su armario y con la mano sana, aún con la herida a la altura del pecho, lo abrió y buscó en su interior. Encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña cajita marrón de forma cuadrada, y sin molestarse en cerrar el mueble, se volvió hacia la cama. Dejó todo allí y se sentó en el borde. Cuando se lastimaba de niña, solía curarse ella sola, para no recibir regaños ni sermones por haber fallado en el entrenamiento, y desde entonces, siempre tenía esa cajita en su armario, con todo lo que necesitara.

La tapa era de un marrón más oscuro que el resto de la caja y por el borde, tenía su nombre tallado una y otra vez. Parecía vieja, aunque tigresa nunca supo su procedencia, solo que la tenía desde que podía recordarlo. Y que era lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella, con toda la fuerza que no podía controlar, no le hiciera ni un rasguño. La podía sujetar, apretarla e incluso aventarla a la pared, como había hecho en una de sus muchas rabietas, pero esa caja siempre seguía intacta.

Sacó vendas, desinfectante y un pequeño frasco con ungüento, el cual había "tomado prestado" de la enfermería, y volvió a cerrar la caja…

_Limpiar con desinfectante: Elimina bacterias de ese gato raro. Colocar ungüento. Vendar._ Su propia voz, pero más aniñada, sonó como un eco lejano en su cabeza, como un recuerdo. Ni siquiera supo de donde se le ocurrió aquello, solo que cuando se dio cuenta, ya llevaba repitiéndolo unas cinco veces. Arrugó el entrecejo y fijó la vista en su mano ya vendada, regañándose mentalmente por aquella actitud tan tonta e infantil. Guardó todo, tiró las vendas usadas en un pequeño cesto de basura del cual se encargaría luego, y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, colocando la mano sana tras la cabeza a modo de almohada y fijando la vista en el techo.

Si volvía con los demás, la iban a agobiar a preguntas, pidiendo una que otra explicación. No quería dar explicaciones, mucho menos de porqué había golpeado a aquel tigre siberiano… Del cual acababa de olvidar su nombre. _Genial, ahora también se me jode la memoria._ Pensó, un poco enojada con ella misma. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza últimamente?

Entonces, la imagen de la mano de aquel felino en su entrepierna volvió a su mente y un estremecimiento le hizo erizar el pelaje de la cola, que comenzaba a serpentear de manera nerviosa. Gruñó, más por instinto que porque realmente quisiera, y arrugó el entrecejo. Más importante que su mente, ¿Cómo demonios se había dejado tocar por un completo desconocido? ¡Ni siquiera Po, con quien llevaba varias semanas de supuesto noviazgo, le había tocado de esa manera! No porque ella le hubiera puesto algún contra, sino porque el panda no pasaba de las caderas, alegando que no quería ir muy rápido.

_Uf, rápido… Si, ¿Cómo no?_ Y otra vez, sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo tan rápido como lo es pestañear.

Tal vez, si estaba algo distraída.

* * *

—_Tigresa… ¡Tigresa, vuelve aquí!_

—_¡No! —La suave risa de la pequeña le ganó a su voz—. ¡Atrápame tú!_

—_¡Tigresa!..._

—_¡Atrápame, Ezra!_

—_¡Tigresa, cuida…!_

…Y entonces, la sensación de haber caído desde algún lugar alto le hizo abrir los ojos. Se enderezó en la cama, aún con aquellas voces en su cabeza, y el pelaje de la frente humedecida por una fija capa de sudor. Su corazón latía desbocado y le dolía respirar. Se arrastró por la cama hacia el borde y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos para impulsarse, pero un punzante dolor en su muñeca derecha le hizo caer sentada de vuelta. Se había olvidado de la mano, que aunque parecía haber bajado un poco la inflamación, aún dolía. Solo esperaba no tener que ir a con un médico.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó por un momento por el cuarto, estirando las piernas.

Por la ventana, pudo ver que comenzaba a oscurecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había dormido y aunque estaba segura que llevaba varias horas, se sentía tan cansada como si no hubiera dormido en noches enteras. Bostezó y estiró los brazos en el aire, intentando desperezarse para poder salir del cuarto. Sin embargo, algo en su cuello le llamó su atención.

Algo extrañada, se llevó la mano sana a la nuca, buscando aquello que le había hecho cosquillas. Hasta que su dedo índice enganchó lo que parecía ser una delgada cuerda trenzada, de aspecto áspero, y le dio un suave jalón, dejando ver el collar que Víbora había encontrado hacia unos días en el cuarto. Y que hasta donde Tigresa recordaba, supuestamente estaba bien oculto al fondo de su armario, junto a aquella ropa y accesorios que ella jamás usaba. No recordaba haberlo sacado de allí, mucho menos habérselo puesto.

Arrugó el entrecejo y sujetó el collar entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, deslizándolos por la dura cuerda, hasta llegar al pequeño colmillo que colgaba de esta, justo a la altura de sus pechos. Por unos segundos tan solo lo observó, curiosa, mientras la yema de sus dedos se deslizaba por el contorno. No media más de unos tres centímetros, tal vez tres y medio, y la punta era tan filosa que casi se corta al presionarla con la yema del dedo índice…

—_¿Qué es eso?_

_La pequeña cachorra de tigre, seguramente de no más de dos años, se arrodilló en el regazo del tigre siberiano adulto y sosteniéndose de uno de sus anchos hombros, señaló con un pequeño dedo el collar que colgaba del cuello de este._

_El adulto la miró inexpresivo y luego al collar. La cachorra sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad, a la vez que acercaba su manito para tocar el extraño colmillo que colgaba de la cuerda. Pero antes de lograrlo, la zarpa de aquel tigre le sujetó la muñeca y la apartó._

—_No se toca._ —_La reprendió, con severidad, pero con voz suave. _

_La cachorra se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensativa, y se dejó caer nuevamente sentada en el regado de aquel extraño felino._

—_¿Por qué? _—_Preguntó, intrigada._

_Sin embargo, la dura mirada del felino le hizo encogerse en su lugar._

—_Porque yo lo digo._

...La imagen se volvió borrosa, tal como había sucedido esa mañana en las escaleras, hasta que desapareció por completo y Tigresa inmediatamente soltó el collar. No recordaba mucho de cuando era tan pequeña, normalmente sus recuerdos comenzaban un poco antes de que conociera a Shifu, pero podría jurar que esa cachorra del recuerdo era ella. De lo contrario ¿De dónde habría sacado aquella imagen? Era ridículo. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar justo ahora aquellos sueños? Porque tenían que ser sueños, era la única explicación lógica a aquello. Sin embargo, un escalofrió en su espalda le advirtió que nada bueno podía salir de aquellas imágenes. Eran como recuerdos, o sueños, reprimidos inconscientemente por su cabeza. Y si estaban reprimidos por algo seria.

Arrugó aún más el entrecejo y cerró la mano en torno al colmillo del collar. No quería esa cosa consigo. Era rara y aunque no iba a admitirlo abiertamente, le asustaba un poco que apareciera así como así. Pero cuando iba a jalarlo, alguien tocó la puerta y sin esperar su permiso, la abrió...

—¿Tigresa?.. Puedo... Puedo pasar ¿No?

Era Po.

—Oh... Sí, claro.

Rápidamente, Tigresa ocultó el collar dentro de su chaleco y se lo acomodó, al mismo tiempo que el panda cerraba la puerta y se volteaba para verla. Vio los ojos verdes de Po posarse en su mano derecha e inmediatamente la escondió tras la espalda. Aunque Po ya la había visto y sabía que no iba a escapar de esa tan fácilmente de un seguro interrogatorio.

Carraspeó para desviar la atención de su mano e intentó adoptar un semblante inexpresivo, o al menos que no delatara su nerviosismo.

—Emm... ¿Buscabas algo? —Preguntó, con aires casuales.

Po la observó y arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

—Sí. Busco a mi novia. —Respondió, como quien comenta el clima—. Ya que ella, al parecer, ha decidido no aparecer ni para el almuerzo.

Tigresa se encogió de hombros, ignorando el potente sonrojo que la palabra "novia" le produjo a sus mejillas. Po nunca le había llamado así y ella tampoco se había detenido a pensarlo. No contestó y Po, algo divertido por el sonrojo de la felina, se acercó a ella hasta quedar a menos de un paso de distancia.

Le sujetó la mandíbula y le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, obligándole a mirarlo. Tigresa no replicó nada, aunque tampoco parecía muy a gusto con aquello. Sin embargo, la tierna sonrisa del oso logró calmarla un poco. Solo un poco.

Se sentía agobiada, sofocada, como si la presencia de Po la aturdiera.

Entonces, la burlona risa del panda la sacó de aquellos pensamientos y ella no pudo evitar gruñir al percatarse de cómo le miraba la mano vendada: como si fuera algo divertido.

—Wou. Enserio te la quebraste... Pensé que ese gato solo jugaba.

Tigresa arqueó una ceja y de un brusco jalón, apartó su rostro de la mano del panda.

—¿Acaso te parece gracioso? —Masculló.

Inmediatamente, Po dejó de reír. O al menos, lo intentó.

—¡No! Solo... Es raro. —Replicó, nervioso, con una mano en su nuca—. Al golpear, lastimas más a los otros que a ti misma y ese sujeto no tenía ni un rasguño. Solo es... Difícil de creer.

Tigresa se le quedó mirando y poco a poco, su semblante decayó al darse cuenta de que era cierto. Ese tigre ni siquiera había ladeado el rostro. Como si ni siquiera le hubiera dolido el golpe, mientras que ella por poco y no se sacaba la mano del lugar. Retrocedió unos pasos, aun algo aturdida por ello, y se dejó caer sentada en el borde de la cama. Todo eso era una locura. Era irreal. Nunca se había sentido tan pequeña bajo la mirada de alguien. Se había sentido tan... Vulnerable. Vulnerable y débil. Como si aquellos ojos grisáceos realmente pudieran controlarla.

La cama cedió bajo el peso de Po, que se sentó junto a ella, y el brazo del panda se dejó caer con cierta pesadez en sus hombros. Tigresa no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera cuando el panda jaló de ella y le hizo recostar la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Hey, solo... Ya está. La mano sanará y luego se las cobraras al gato. Por abusivo.

La voz de Po era burlona y acompañada de una baja risita. Al parecer, su intención era subirle el ánimo a Tigresa, pero ella tan solo se acurrucó aún más en los robustos y esponjosos brazos del panda, que la acunaban protectoramente contra el pecho de él.

Enterró su rostro en el brazo de Po, aspirando el aroma de su pelaje, y entrelazó los dedos de su mano sana con los de él. Se sentía un poco más segura allí.

Se veía como una niña, lo cual hizo sonreír a Po, que se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de ella.

—Aún hay algo que no me estás diciendo. —Acusó.

—¿Po?

—¿Qué?

—No preguntes. No es nada ¿Si?

Po la giró, para verle el rostro, y al ver sus ojos tan solo pudo asentir. El semblante de ella podía ser tranquilo, pero en sus ojos carmín podía ver miedo. Tigresa estaba asustada por algo y conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que tenía que ser algo realmente grave como para asustarla. Sin embargo, también sabía que ella se lo diría en cuanto estuviera lista.

Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano derecha, deslizando los dedos hasta la barbilla, en donde se tomó unos segundos para hacerle cosquillas, provocando que ella ronroneara y cerrara los ojos, dejándose llevar por la caricia.

—No hagas eso. —Pidió, sin abrir los ojos.

Po rio, pero no se detuvo.

—¿Por qué?

—Me dará sueño.

—Pero si haz dormido casi todo el día.

—Es que sigo can... ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Tigresa abrió los ojos, dirigiéndole una acusatoria mirada a Po, y le sostuvo la mano derecha para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla.

—Vine a verte, cuando no apareciste para almorzar, y hasta roncabas.

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo, contrariada. Por un momento, la fugaz idea de que Po le podría haber puesto ese collar invadió su mente. Pero era ilógico. Una, porque Po ni siquiera sabía dónde había ocultado esa cosa y segundo, porque ¿Con qué motivo lo haría? Era simplemente ridículo el solo haber pensado aquella posibilidad.

—¿Tigresa?

La voz de Po la sacó de sus pensamientos y Tigresa parpadeó varias veces, un poco perdida, hasta que vio la burlona mirada de Po y esbozó una ladina sonrisa.

—¡Yo no ronco! —Se apresuró a responder.

—Claro que sí. —Po sonrió y giró su muñeca, liberándola del agarre de Tigresa—. Y no es muy "femenino" precisamente.

Po estalló en roncas y sonoras carcajadas, a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza para esquivar el seguramente doloroso puñetazo que Tigresa intentó darle con su mano izquierda. Lo intentó de nuevo, sin enderezarse, pero esta vez Po le sujetó la muñeca con su mano derecha.

—¡Ya suéltame, panda!

Tigresa gruñó, con el entrecejo arrugado, y jaló de su brazo izquierdo para liberarse de agarre de Po. Pero solo logró que él riera aún más fuerte.

—No seas enojona. Te arrugas.

Y antes de que Tigresa replicara, Po se inclinó y presionó sus labios en el entrecejo arrugado de ella. Tigresa gruñó, aún molesta por las palabras del panda, pero Po tan solo sonrió y comenzó a cubrir el rostro de ella con pequeños y ligeros besos. Sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz. Cada parte de su rostro, incluso sus parpados, hasta llegar a sus labios. Los besó con ternura, tomándose su tiempo para acariciarlos, persuadiéndolos de abrirse y dejarle paso a profundizar el contacto.

Pero tal como había sucedido esa mañana, Tigresa no sintió nada.

Arrugó el entrecejo, forzándose a seguir el beso, pero por más que lo intentaba, no sentía nada. Era un mero contacto de piel, sin sentimiento, frío y distante. La mano de Po soltó la suya y se colocó en su mejilla, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos, comenzó en su pómulo, siguió por la mandíbula y terminó en la barbilla de ella, en donde se tomó el tiempo de hacerle cosquillas.

Pero esta vez, Tigresa no ronroneó.

—_Apártate de él, Tigresa. _

Aquella voz... No fue un grito, ni siquiera una voz severa. Fue más una orden suave, como un pedido. El collar comenzó a pesar en el pecho de Tigresa, como si alguien lo presionara contra su piel, lastimándola, y sin pensarlo, como si no fuera ella quien actuara, su se posó en el pecho de Po y de un ligero movimiento, lo apartó.

De un salto, Tigresa estaba sentada en al borde de la cama, lo más alejada de Po posible, mientras que él no apartaba su interrogante mirada de ella.

—¿E... Estas bien? ¿Sucede algo?

Pero Tigresa no pareció escucharlo.

Rápidamente, con manos temblorosas (y para sorpresa de Po), Tigresa desprendió los primeros botones del chaleco y lo abrió, dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos, cubiertos por una delgada pero bien ajustada capa de vendas, sobre las cuales reposaba el pequeño colmillo que colgaba del collar de cuerda en su cuello. No tenía nada fuera de lo normal. Era solo un colmillo, solo un collar. O eso era lo que Po veía. Tigresa sentía como pesaba, como le quemaba piel por encima de las vendas.

Tuvo que reprimir un quejido.

—¿Tigresa?

La voz de Po, preocupado por su actuar, le llamó la atención.

—¿Q... Qué?

Po se movió en la cama, acercándose a ella, y estiró una mano hacia el collar. Sujetó la cuerda entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, y lentamente los fue deslizando, acercándolos hasta el colmillo. Pero antes de que llegara, la mano sana de Tigresa impactó con fuerza en la de él y le obligó a apartarla.

Murmuró un reproche con falso enfado, mientras se sobaba la mano golpeada, pero Tigresa ni siquiera lo escuchó. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza aquella acción. Cuando se había dado cuenta, ya lo había hecho.

—Bueno... Hoy sí que estas rara, Tigresa. —Comentó Po, a modo de broma—. Ni modo. Cosa de chicas... Supongo.

—Si… Cosas de chicas.

Su voz no fue más que un murmullo, bajo y distraído, como si parte de su mente se encontrara volando por algún lugar recóndito de sus pensamientos. Lo cual no se alejaba demasiado a la realidad. Sin embargo, Po decidió callar y limitarse a sonreír. No le gustaba mucho la actitud que Tigresa había tenido en esos últimos día y había varias cosas sobre las cuales se mordía la lengua para no interrogar a su supuesta novia, como la escena de la habitación de hacía unos días y la repentina aparición de aquel collar que ella parecía cuidar con tanto recelo. No era que dudara de ella, ni nada parecido, solo que le causaba algo de "inocente curiosidad" saber qué le estaba sucediendo y por qué se empeñaba en cambiar de tema cada vez que le preguntaba.

Tigresa andaba metida en algo, de eso no le quedaba dudas, y le preocupaba que fuera algo peligroso.

Esperó a que Tigresa se acomodara el chaleco, sin molestarse en disimular demasiado las miradas indiscretas, puesto que parecía no molestarle a ella, para luego estirar una mano hacia ella y ayudarle a colocarse de pie.

—Ven. Los chicos deben estar esperando la cena. —Comentó, casi con aires resignados.

Tigresa sonrió y se limitó a asentir, para luego seguir a Po fuera del cuarto…

* * *

Llegaron a la cocina, tomados de la mano, y en cuanto entraron, los sugerentes comentarios con doble intención de Mono y Mantis no se hicieron de esperar. Al parecer, se habían tardado en volver más de "un par de minutos", como le había dicho Po antes de ir a buscar a Tigresa. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, o tal vez Tigresa estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos como para saber al menos lo que habían dicho aquellos dos. Po se fue a cortar las verduras para la sopa de fideos y Tigresa tomó asiento junto a Víbora, que no dejaba de hablar de lo bueno que estaba Ezra y lo bueno que era en Kung fu…

—… ¿No te parece?

Con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro, y cierto brillo en su mirada que no les agradó nada a Mono y Grulla, Víbora se volteó hacia Tigres para recibir su respuesta. Pero en menos de un segundo, toda la emoción de su semblante se esfumó y un siseo se escapó de entre sus labios al notar que Tigresa ni siquiera parecía estar prestándole atención.

Se veía muy pensativa, con la mirada fija en algún punto indefinido de la pared de en frente y sus dedos índice y pulgar sostenían distraídamente el colmillo que colgaba del collar, el cual no se había molestado en ocultar con el chaleco.

Un tenso silencio se formó en la cocina, todos atentos a la pensativa felina.

—¿Tigresa? —Llamó Víbora, con voz suave. No obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Tigresa!

Tigresa pegó un respingo en la silla y como un acto reflejo, su mano se aferró con fuerza del colmillo. Parpadeó, algo perdida, hasta que notó las miradas de todos puestas en ella.

—¿Que miran? —Cuestionó, a la defensiva.

—Te quedaste... Como perdida. —Explicó Víbora, un poco dudosa— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La reptil estiró su cola para tomar la temperatura de Tigresa, pero ella apartó el rostro antes de que pudiera rosarle si quiera la frente.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, Víbora.

Entonces, un gruñido hizo que el labio de Tigresa se elevara, dejando ver sus dientes. Nadie se esperaba reacción y todos pegaron un respingo al verlo, pegando la espalda a los respaldos de la silla.

—Está bien. Tranquila.

Un tenso silencio se instaló en el lugar, donde todos dirigir nerviosas miradas a Tigresa. Algo en ella no les gustaba, había algo diferente que les causaba cierto recelo. Esa no era su amiga, al menos no la que conocía.

Poco a poco, las conversaciones retomaron su curso, aunque solo en bajos murmullos. Mono y Mantis planeaban bromas para hacérselas "al nuevo", comentando de vez en cuando el puñetazo fallido de Tigresa, que parecía ser el tema más interesante del momento. Víbora y Grulla le comentaban a Po el buen desempeño en Kung Fu que resultó tener Ezra, quien aparentemente seguía en el salón de entrenamientos, ejercitando "un poco". A Po no pareció caerle muy bien el tigre siberiano, ya que a su parecer había sido él quien provocó a Tigresa para que lo golpeara, pero se tomó con algo de humor el tema y no hizo ningún comentario negativo.

Ezra parecía caerles bien a todos, especialmente a Víbora, que parecía encantada con la picara pero discreta actitud del tigre siberiano, quien aparentemente no había perdido oportunidad de hacerle un par de comentarios coquetos durante el entrenamiento.

Todos los machos allí presentes hicieron una mueca al recordarlo. Tal vez, no les caía tan bien del todo. Fue entonces cuando Po se dirigió a Tigresa, bromeando sobre la paliza que le iba a dar en cuanto su mano sanara, pero toda la cocina volvió a sumirse en un tenso silencio al ver que ella ni siquiera parecía estar oyéndolo.

Parecía hipnotizada por algo, con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido de la pared de en frente, y sus dedos acariciaban de manera enfermiza el colmillo del collar. De vez en cuando, incluso habían visto que se lo llevaba a los labios y lo besaba, como quien adora algún objeto de gran valor. Aquello último les causó escalofríos a todos.

—¿Tigresa? —Llamó Po, apena murmurando.

No hubo respuesta. Todos se miraron entre sí, preocupados, y luego a ella.

—¿Tigresa, me escuchas? —Intentó Víbora.

Esta vez, ella asintió, aunque ni siquiera volteó a mirarla.

—Ese collar... Eemm... se ve interesante, —Intentó Grulla, como quien le habla a un niño—, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Silencio. Tigresa no respondió, ni siquiera pareció haberlo escuchado.

Esperaron. Esperaron. Y esperaron. Pero ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Estaba pedida en su mundo y valla alguien a saber qué cruzaba por su cabeza en ese mismo momento. Mono y Mantis le hicieron muecas, tratando de llamar su atención, Grulla pasó un ala por delante de sus ojos y Po intentó zarandeándola un poco del hombro.

Como única respuesta, Tigresa gruñó hacia este último. No era la reacción que esperaban, pero al menos sabían que seguía presente con ellos. Así que finalmente se dieron por vencidos. Po sirvió los platos con sopa, que con la atención hacia Tigresa por poco y se le quemaba, y cada quien se sentó en sus respectivos lugares...

—Le iré a llamar a Ezra.

Víbora iba a levantarse de su silla, cuando sintió una zarpa cerrarse con fuerza alrededor de su cuello y jalar de ella, obligándola a volver a su sitio. Ninguno tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Escucharon un gruñido, el impacto de la reptil en la silla y lo siguiente que supieron era que Tigresa había salido corriendo a cuatro patas de la cocina...

Por un momento, el silencio reinó en el lugar, mientras que las atónitas miradas de todos iban desde la silla volteada en el suelo, donde anteriormente se había sentado Tigresa, hasta la puesta la puerta y de regreso hacia Víbora, que no paraba de toser por los segundos de asfixia que le había provocado el agarre de la felina.

—¿Acaso Tigresa fue a...?

Po dejó la pregunta al aire y nadie contestó. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con el raro comportamiento de su amiga como para hacerlo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Buneo, espero que les haya gustado. Es tarde y no tengo mucho tiempo, así que… ¡Hasta la próxima! xD**


	9. ¿Qué eres?

**Y bueeeno, ignorando que tendría que estar repasando mis apuntes de Matemáticas y biología, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Tal vez si es un poco pronto, y no hace mucho actualicé esta misma historia, pero es que escribo mediante me van dando los ataques de inspiración… (Sino, dejo pasar la idea y no la recuerdo ni aunque me de manos durante horas) **

**geraldCullenBlack: **No sé cómo demonios llegamos a tanta mierda junta… *Rueda los ojos*… Muy bien, mi amada diva, te perdono y devuelvo todo ese amor enfrascado en tubos de oxígeno y latas de comida xD

**pabillidge90:** Jejeje… Tus comentarios siempre me causan gracia, no sé por qué. Muy bien, en algunas cosillas acertaste y no estás muy lejos de las demás. Así que, espero que te guste este cap y te dé algo más para ir uniendo las partes sueltas de este fic xD

**Natigresa:** Pues, sí. La conocía desde pequeña. Esos recuerdos son reales, pero no todo es lo que parece… ¿Querías un cap fuerte? Pues aquí lo tienes… Ok, no xD

**Yushi Lucile and Agatha: **Primero que nada… Wou, hola xD ¡Hey! No es mi culpa que tus pecaminosos dedos sobre un mouse del demonio hayan clickleado en esta historia. Yo no le ordené a tus débiles ojos leer este fic xD… Ok, ya. Sobre las bandas… Pues, no soy fan de ninguna, pero escojo The Beattles.

**HectorKiller: **Bueno, me parece que puede ser un poco de ambos xD

**Chulita99:** No, el collar no la domina (Es algo que no puedo explicar aquí), y no es que no sienta nada por Po. Solo… Es diferente. A medida que leas, entenderás.

**TIandPOKFPfan1000:** Jejejeje… Exacto. Ezra es el tipo de persona con la que nunca, jamás, ni de por casualidad, podrías aburrirte. xD Bueno, sobre Tigresa, se podría decir que no está del todo en sus cabales xD Le pasan muchas cosas, pero son confusas, porque ni ella misma las entiende.

**nina23: **No te preocupes, que yo ando igual con el colegio y te entiendo… No importa si comentas o no, aunque me gustaría leer tus opiniones, pero ni modo. Lo primero es lo primero.

**En fin, creo que esto es todo… Kung fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks xD**

* * *

**¿**_**Qué**_** eres?**

_Frío. _

_Vacío._

_Oscuro._

_El pasillo le parecía interminable. Estaba descalza y a cada paso, sus pies se congelaban al tocar la fría piedra del que estaba hecho el suelo. No llevaba el chaleco, tan solo la delgada capa de vendas oprimiendo su pecho, y su pantalón se había rasgado a la altura del muslo. No cubría casi nada. Sin embargo, aquello había pasado a segundo plano al ver donde se encontraba. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando por aquel pasillo, que no parecía terminar más, pero estaba segura que podrían ser horas. _

_Una fresca brisa le hizo estremecer y por acto reflejo, se llevó las manos a los brazos, frotándolos en busca de calor. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios: Tenía que haber una salida cerca._

_Siguió. Caminó, caminó y caminó… Pero seguía en el mismo túnel oscuro. Sus manos tanteaban con desesperación hacia sus lados, guiándose por la fría pared de piedra y tus pies no hacían más que dar pasos torpes y descoordinados. Se sentía sofocada allí y sentía como sus pulmones comenzaban a arder cada vez que intentaba tomar aire. Tenía que salir, y rápido. _

_Entonces, entre toda la piedra, su mano derecha tocó algo que parecía de madera. Una puerta._

_Una ancha sonrisa de alivio curvó sus labios y sus ojos brillaron ante la ilusión de acabar con aquella pesadilla. Ahogó una risilla, mientras que sus manos exploraban nerviosas por la rectangular superficie de madera, hasta hallar el picaporte. Lo sujetó, giró y jaló._

_Un cegador resplandor le obligó a cerrar los ojos, casi al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la risita de una niña se expandía y hacía eco en las paredes de piedra. Se quedó parada en su lugar, hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se fuero acostumbrando a aquella luz y pudo ver la escena frente a sus ojos… _

_Era una amplia habitación, también con paredes, techo y suelo de piedra, iluminada por la abundante luz que se colaba entre las cortinas rosa semitransparentes que colgaban de los altos y anchos ventanales en la pared de en frente a la puerta. Una cama ancha, con dosel, se centraba en medio del cuarto, sobre una amplia alfombra color vino, cubierta por lo que parecía ser una suave y mullida frazada, de un rosa un poco más oscuro al de las cortinas. Era una habitación preciosa, con todos los muebles de apariencia antigua y la delicada decoración, casi parecía el cuarto de una princesa._

_Otra vez, las inocentes carcajadas de aquella niña se escucharon por el lugar y la vista de Tigresa se desvió hacia una esquina del cuarto, donde sentado en una mecedora, un tigre siberiano adulto sostenía en su regazo a una cachorra de tigre de no más de tres años. Ella reía, mientras que el adulto le hacía cosquillas en la barriga. _

—_¡No!... Ezra… No más… ¡Por favor! —Rogaba la cachorra, retorciéndose en el agarre del felino._

—_Te lo he dicho, Tigresa… Si te portas mal, te castigaré._

_La voz del felino era severa, como si aquella niña hubiera cometido un crimen o algo parecido, pero sus labios levemente curvados hacia arriba y el brillo en su mirada indicaban lo contrario. Era claro que tan solo jugaba con la niña, quien ya parecía quedarse sin aire de tanto reír. Sin embargo, había algo en su manera de mirarla. _

_Algo… Especial._

_Tigresa quedó de piedra. Esa era ella. Ella misma, cuando tenía tres o dos años. Retrocedió un paso, dejando las risas atrás, y la puerta se cerró por si sola. Otra vez, quedó en la oscuridad de aquel frío pasillo, mucho más asustada de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?_

_Entonces, sintió el cálido aliento de alguien en su nuca y una ronca carcajada le erizó cada poro de su piel._

—_¿Qué haces aquí, Monstruito?_

* * *

… Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuello y un estremecimiento le atravesó el cuerpo entero. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, no recordaba cuando tiempo llevaban así, y sus labios entreabiertos. Alguien rio a sus espaldas y una cálida respiración le rozó el cuello, provocando que cada poro de su piel se erizara. Sus piernas temblaron y exhaló un jadeo al sentir unos fríos dedos acariciando su cuello. Otra vez, la misma persona a sus espaldas emitió una burlona y ronca carcajada.

—_¿Ahora me recuerdas?... ¿Sabes quién soy?_

Las palabras estaban en su mente, en sus pensamientos, solo ella podría oírlas. Era la misma voz de aquellos sueños que tenía cuando era niña, la que siempre oía en las noches, la que murmuraba cerca de su cuello cuando tenía aquellos sueños tan placenteros. Era Él. Era el mismo que hacia algunas noches, se había colado en su cuarto, era el dueño del collar que colgaba en su cuello...

Aquello comenzó a despertar cierto temor en ella. Estaba en peligro, todo se lo advertía, debía escaparse del tacto de aquel sujeto. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía actuar por sí mismo. Su cerebro apenas si podía procesar la idea de apartarse y antes de poder siquiera pensarlo, su cabeza se ladeo, exponiendo aún más su sensible cuello e incitando a aquellos dedos a seguir con la caricia. Esta vez, los fríos labios de Él acompañaron, besando con ternura y deseo la unión entre su cuello y hombro.

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo y presionó sus labios, conteniendo un gemido, aunque no pudo contener un fuerte ronroneo cuando aquellos dedos llegaron a su barbilla.

—_Si lo sabes _—Prosiguió aquella voz en su mente.

_Yo... Yo no..._ Un suave mordisco en su hombro le hizo soltar un jadeo, eliminando cualquier pensamiento de su mente.

—_Claro que sí. —_Replicó la voz, burlona, con cierto tono altivo y arrogante—. _ Si no, no le habrías hecho eso a tu amiga._

Y casi al mismo tiempo que aquellas palabras se perdían en la nublada mente de Tigresa, aquellos dedos se apartaron de su cuello y ella pegó un respingo, abriendo bruscamente los ojos. Su corazón latía dolorosamente desbocado y sus labios entre abiertos luchaban por llenar sus pulmones con el aire que estos le exigían, provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara de manera agitada por los jadeos. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, un poco aturdida, y echar una extensa mirada a su alrededor antes de ver que estaba parada en medio del salón de entrenamientos.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Buscó en su mente, aún con las imágenes de aquel extraño sueño del pasillo, pero lo último que recordaba era haber llegado a la cocina con Po. Recordaba haber escuchado a sus amigos hablar, hablarle a ella, pero no comprendía qué le decía. Todo era tan lejano y confuso, como si en una especie de duermevela.

—¿Maestra Tigresa? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

La profunda y áspera voz de alguien le hizo pegar un respingo, sacándola de sus confusos pensamientos. Por acto reflejo, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un chillido por la sorpresa y rápidamente giró sobre sus pies, con su mano sana cerrada en puño, lista para golpear a quien quiera que estuviera ahí. Sin embargo, se relajó un poco al ver a aquel tigre siberiano parado a unos metros de distancia. Solo un poco. No estaba tan cerca, pero aun así se sentía algo incomoda con la mera presencia de él.

Casi sin ser consciente de ello, retrocedió un paso.

—Ehh… Yo… Sí. —Carraspeó, algo nerviosa—. Sí, claro que sí.

Si al menos se acordara su nombre.

El felino sonrió, una sonrisa torcida que a Tigresa le pareció de lo más atractiva, pero que también le despertó cierta desconfianza. Era una sonrisa pícara, con dobles intenciones, cosa que a ella no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Él avanzó un paso y ella por acto reflejo retrocedió dos, lo cual solo ensanchó aquella ladina sonrisa, dejando ver unos perfectos y afilados colmillos.

—Estas mintiendo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Estás nerviosa. —Afirmó el felino, avanzando un paso. Tigresa retrocedió otro—. ¿O tal vez asustada?

—¡¿Cómo te atre...?!

—Sí, estas asustada. —Le interrumpió, divertido—. Creí que la gran maestra Tigresa no le temía a nada.

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo y gruñó, furiosa por las palabras de aquel macho arrogante. Se estaba burlando de ella. El tigre siberiano volvió a acercarse a ella, pero esta vez Tigresa no retrocedió ni un milímetro, por lo que ambos quedaron a un palmo de distancia. Su frente quedaba a la misma altura del pecho del felino, pero eso no fue impedimento para que ella alzara la barbilla y le dirigiera una mirada altiva, sosteniendo los arrogantes y censurables ojos grises del tigre. No se iba a mostrar temerosa, mucho menos intimidad. Aunque no podía sacarse de la cabeza el enorme tamaño de aquel felino. Incluso se preguntó si todos los tigres machos serían igual de grandes, solo para segundos después oír la risa nasal de él burlándose de ella.

Si no fuera una completa locura, incluso habría pensado que se burlaba de su ocurrente pensamiento.

_Demonios. ¿Dónde están todos?_... Se preguntó Tigresa, cuando los grisáceos ojos del felino le comenzaron a pesar a los suyos. Poco a poco, su mirada se fue ablandando, intimidada por la imponente figura frente a ella, y aunque no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, se contuvo para no agachar la cabeza. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta y cuando quiso hablar, tuvo que carraspear para disimularlo.

—No te conozco, ni siquiera me sé tu nombre, pero…

—Ezra. —Volvió a interrumpir él, con una ladina sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Ezra.

—Bueno, Ezra, no me gusta que me interrumpan. —Masculló Tigresa, con voz ácida y venenosa.

El felino, ahora autodenominado Ezra, arqueó una perfecta y gruesa ceja negra, a la vez que su mirada se llenaba de cierto brillo oscuro. Tal como Tigresa había visto esa mañana, era un brillo opaco, que en vez de iluminar aquellos ojos grises, los volvía un poco escalofriantes.

—¿Acaso he hecho algo para molestarla, Maestra Tigresa?

—¿Necesita una lista?

Ezra desvió la mirada hacia la mano vendada de ella, sonriente, para luego volver a posarla en sus ojos carmín.

—Discúlpeme por lo de su mano. Hay cosas que no controlo —Murmuró, a la vez que se acercaba un paso a Tigresa—. Aunque creo que usted sabe muy bien de esas cosas… ¿O me equivoco?

El aliento de Ezra chocó en el rostro de ella, mezclándose con su aún agitada respiración. Tigresa tragó grueso al sentir su corazón acelerarse dolorosamente, pero cuando quiso apartarse, sus temblorosas piernas se lo impidieron. Si pareciera que se hubieran clavado en el suelo. El collar otra vez comenzó a quemarle el pecho, pero esta vez, la sensación no era dolorosa, ni siquiera molesta. Era un calor agradable, casi relajante.

Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, su pie avanzó un paso, quedando unos centímetros más cerca del tigre siberiano.

Lentamente, la mano de Ezra se fue acercando a su rostro, casi con precaución, como si temiera a la reacción de ella. Tigresa apenas si podía moverse. Sus rodillas temblaran, al igual que su labio inferior, y sus ojos alternaba miradas nerviosas entre la mano de Ezra y el rostro del mismo. Tenía que apartarse, lo sabía, una diminuta pero potente voz en su cabeza no dejaba de gritar la palabra _peligro_, advirtiéndole. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía incapaz de moverse, se encontraba paralizado, encantado bajo el hechizo de aquellos profundos y penetrantes ojos.

El frio tacto de los dedos de Ezra en su pómulo derecho le hicieron pegar un respingo. Sin quererlo, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y sus labios entreabiertos exhalaron un largo y perezoso suspiro al sentir aquella suave caricia por su mejilla. Ezra no apoyó la mano en ella, tan solo se limitó a acariciarla con la punta de los dedos, sin siquiera llegar a tocar demasiado, pero tan solo bastó de eso para que a Tigresa se le erizara cada poro de su sensible piel. Era una sensación embriagante, que tomaba cada fibra de su ser y reducía su voluntad a una actitud sumisa y pasiva. Algo a lo que no podía resistirse.

El collar en su cuello parecía vibrar, enviando ondas de calor a todo su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos, rendida ante la sensación, y voluntariamente inclinó a un lado la cabeza para exponer su cuello a la suave caricia de Ezra. Aquel era un calor por demás relajante, que le hizo emitir un bajo ronroneo.

—_Adoro ese sonido._ —Murmuró una voz en la cabeza de Tigresa, con evidente regocijo—_. Adoro todo tú._

Y entonces, ella lo reconoció. Era él, era Ezra.

Abrió los ojos, fijándolos nuevamente en la oscura mirada de Ezra. Pero esta vez, no lo miró con desafío, ni con temor. Sus ojos carmín no fueron duros, ni severos. Ni siquiera con desconfianza. Lo miraba con duda, como tratando de encontrar algo en aquellos ojos grises. Hasta que lo encontró: No tenían vida. Su brillo opaco, aquella mirada profunda y oscura, no eran más que simples apariencias. En el fondo de ellos, donde aquel gris se tornaba azulado, eran inexpresivos y completamente vacíos.

Como la mirada de alguien cuya alma ha sido atormentada hasta el límite, partiéndola en mil pedazos, quebrándola ante el dolor.

Seguía sin recordarlo del todo. Le era familiar, pero no sabía de dónde. Sin embargo, aquella desconfianza había desaparecido. Entonces, tal como sucedía con cualquier acción de su cuerpo, su mano izquierda fue subiendo lentamente hacia el rostro de Ezra. No tenía muy claro para qué, tan solo se dejaba llevar por aquella repentina necesidad de tocarlo.

Pero antes de lograrlo, la fría y dura zarpa de él le sujetó la muñeca, deteniéndola. Tigresa se encogió ligeramente en sus hombros, sin despegar la mirada de aquellos severos y acusatorios ojos grises. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

—¿_Qué_ eres? —Se le escapó en un susurro.

No _quien, _sino _qué_. No quería saber quién era, quería saber qué era ese ser. No era una persona, no era un ser vivo. ¿Qué era?

Ezra ensanchó su sonrisa y sin despegar su oscura y peligrosa mirada de los tímidos ojos carmín de ella, ladeó el rostro para besar la palma de la mano que sostenía junto a su rostro. La besó y le dio un suave mordisco, estremeciendo a Tigresa, para luego dejarla caer como un peso muerto a un lado de su cuerpo.

—Que ¿Qué soy? —Repitió, con cierta diversión.

Tigresa asintió, moviendo tímidamente su cabeza de arriba abajo.

Con pasos lentos y precavidos, Ezra caminó a su alrededor, evaluándola de arriba a abajo con la mirada, como si la acechara. Tigresa se encogió en su lugar, ligeramente sonrojada, sintiéndose desnuda ante la atención del tigre. Involuntariamente, su mente comenzó a evocar las imágenes de aquellos sueños, donde ella se encontraba desnuda ante un par de ardientes ojos grises, en donde unas enormes y pesadas zarpas le recorrían el cuerpo entero, y unos fríos labios besaban cada punto sensible de su piel.

Su respiración se aceleró y le fue inevitable cerrar los ojos al sentir el cálido aliento de Ezra en su nuca. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral al sentir los fríos labios del tigre siberiano en su ardiente piel y su espalda se arqueó cuando las pesadas manos de este le sujetaron de las caderas, elevándola unos centímetros y frotando en su trasero el más que glorioso bulto de la entrepierna del felino.

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios entre abiertos y su mano izquierda voló hacia el colmillo en su pecho, cuyo calor comenzaba a quemarle la piel.

—_Que ¿Quién soy?_ —Tigresa escuchó aquello en su mente, aunque bien podría habérselo dicho Ezra atrás suyo. No estaba segura.

El tigre siberiano rio, una risa nasal que causó escalofríos a Tigresa, y sus brazos le rodearon la cintura, aferrándola posesivamente contra su pecho.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo, Monstruo?

* * *

Los platos de sopa reposaban en la mesa, delante de sus dueños, tan llenos como hacía casi media hora. Nadie comía, pues ninguno tenía hambre, y muy poco les importó ver como sus cenas se iba enfriando con el pasar de los minutos. De vez en cuando, las miradas se desviaban hacia la puerta, algunas esperando con cierto temor ver a una enfurecida Tigresa entrar y arremeter contra ellos sin motivo aparente, y otras casi como esperando ver a la misma Tigresa pensativa que había estado sentada allí hacia tan solo un rato. No sabían cuál de las opciones era mejor. Sin embargo, los más afectados parecían ser Po y Víbora. Ambos jugaban con los fideos de su sopa, arrastrándolos por el plato y enrollándolos en los palillos, mientras que sus mentes divagaban por mil y un razones para el comportamiento de Tigresa.

Sin embargo, ninguna les convencía lo suficiente.

Víbora arrugó el entrecejo, asesinando con la mirada a su plato de fideos ya fríos. El cuello le dolía y tenía cuatro morados correspondientes a los dedos de Tigresa. Pero eso era lo de menos. Su atención se centraba en el collar que había visto en el cuello de su amiga. Era el mismo que ella había encontrado en el cuarto de Tigresa, no tenía dudas de ello. Lo que le extrañaba era que la felina se lo hubiera puesto y ni hablar de la mane tan enfermiza en que lo acariciaba.

—_Nunca lo había visto antes._

Y ahora sabía que mentía. Tigresa en su vida habría usado un collar, mucho menos uno que significara tan poco como ella pretendía aparentar. Estaba segura que ese collar le pertenecía a alguien más y hubiera apostado lo que fuere a que era de algún macho. _Vaya, Tigresa. Te lo tenías bien callado._ No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón, aquello le molestaba más de lo que realmente debería. Aunque también le causaba cierto temor. Por primera vez desde que era una niña, le había temido a Tigresa. Esa que había visto no era su amiga, sus ojos estaban más carmín que nunca, llenos de peligro, reflejando una agresividad casi salvaje.

No, esa no era su amiga. Esa era otra persona, alguien que no conocía.

—¿Víbora? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Po le llamó la atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, ocultando la pena de sus ojos al ver al panda.

—Sí. Es solo que...

Dejó la frase al aire e hizo una mueca, estirando un poco el cuello.

—Comprendo. —Fue todo lo que respondió Po, sin muchas ganas de hablar de ello.

Otra vez, el silencio invadió el lugar y las miradas se alternaron desde los platos frente a ellos y la puerta.

—Se está tardando un poco ¿No creen?

Todos voltearon a ver a Mono, que enrolló los fideos fríos en sus palillos e hizo un bocado. No estaban tan mal.

—Bueno. Realmente no creo que vuelva. —Respondió Grulla, serio—. Luego de la forma en la que salió...

—Grulla tiene razón. —Apoyó Mantis, parado en medio de la mesa—. Tigresa no estaba en sus cabales.

—Pero… ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado?

—No lo sé, Mono. Ninguno sabe. Sino, ya habríamos ido a buscarla.

Todos miraron a Víbora, igual de angustiados que ella, y asintieron. Todos estaban preocupados, pero ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaban acostumbrados a los repentinos ataques de ira en la felina, la mayoría de ellos había convivido con ella desde niños, pero nunca la habían visto así. Tigresa nunca reaccionaba de la nada, mucho menos después de haber estado casi una hora en una especie de transe, acariciando un collar sin significado aparente…

Otra vez, el recuerdo de la imagen les causó escalofríos a todos. Definitivamente, aquello era aterrador.

Entonces, la silla de Po al arrastrase por el suelo provocó semejante estruendo en medio de aquel silencio que todos voltearon la cabeza hacia Po, quien se encontraba ya de pie, camino a la puerta. Sin decir nada, todos cuestionaron con la mirada la acción del oso, pero este tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Se está tardando demasiado. —Contestó desde la puerta, serio—. Iré a buscarla.

—Espera, Po. No sabes si realmente ha ido al salón de entrenamiento. —Lo detuvo Víbora.

No quería que Tigresa, en un nuevo arranque de ira, lastimara al panda. Pero Po tan solo sonrió, con aquella sonrisa infantil y libre de preocupaciones.

—El gato bonito tampoco está aquí. —Comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, con cierto tono que hizo reír a los chicos—. Solo iré a echar un vistazo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, el panda se fue de la cocina. Si Tigresa estaba en el salón de entrenamientos, al menos tendría la certeza de que estaba cerca y de paso, ¿Por qué no?, también podría vigilar los movimientos de aquel felino. No le había gustado nada como había mirado a Tigresa, _su_ Tigresa, aquella mañana y mucho menos aquellos piropos que le había dicho a Víbora, quien era como una hermana menor para él. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era llegar y no encontrar rastro alguno de Tigresa.

_Ya, panda. No pienses eso. ¡Ella no está loca!... _Se regañó mentalmente, aunque la última pregunta le hizo dudar un poco. _Bueno, no tanto. _

Finalmente, llegó al salón de entrenamientos. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que lo primero que hizo fue apoyar la oreja en esta para intentar oír algo. Nada, todo estaba en silencio. Su entrecejo se arrugó y su estómago se retorció ante el mal presentimiento. Aquello no le gustaba nada, así que sin perder tiempo, sujetó una de las puertas y empujó para abrirla…

—¿Tigresa?...

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí todo… ¿Qué habrá visto Po? ¿Qué hará Víbora? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Ezra… cof cof semental cof sexy cof buenote cof cof… y Tigresa? xD… Al parecer, estas personas están más locas de lo que parece… xD**


	10. El demonio

**Bueeeeno, aquí la Rosa Negra de fanfiction reportándose con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, queridos milagros de la madre naturaleza (?... Ok, ya, estoy aburrida y no tenía otra cosa que hacer que escribir estoy y subirlo ¡Bendito sea el fin de semana largo! Que puedo dejar para después las tareas, escondiéndolas en lo profundo de mi armario, para luego acordarme de ellas el domingo a la noche… ¡¿De dónde mierda saco cartulina verde un domingo en la noche?! ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿EEEEEHHHH?!... Ok, es que me he desvelado (¡Viva la joda!) y no he dormido nada desde anoche xD**

**Bien, he estado haciendo muy cortos los caps últimamente (perdón) así que aquí un capitulo un poco más largo de lo habitual xD Pero primero, ha contestar los comentarios… Porque luego me persiguen con antorchas y tridentes y ¡No! El tobillo torcido me impide correr libremente xD**

**TIandPOKFPfan1000: **Uuuhhh… ¡Golosa! Tú me agradas. Ok, ya solo era broma (No te ofendas)… Si, si, no eres la única cuya madre le grita que está bien tarada porque grita al leer algo realmente emocionante en un fic. Aunque mi madre es más de usar el "Pareces estúpida, riendo como pelotuda"… Si, bien forra la madre argentina xD

**Yushi Lucile and Agatha: **Jajaja… No, querida, no eres débil. Tan solo tienes un lado oculto que pide a gritos ser liberado de las cadenas que lo aprisionan en tu… Ok, ya, es que estoy leyendo una novela que me tiene realmente enganchada xD Pues espero que este cap te desconfunda (? Claro que existe la posibilidad del chantaje, solo que ¡Tú no tienes con qué chantajearme! MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA (Me siento una mafiosa) Si, lo sé, dije que solo serían 15 capítulos, pero… ¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que acorté demasiado los primeros caps y se me alarga la historia, puesto que mientras voy escribiendo se me ocurren nuevas ideas para enredar la trama y ¡No puedo dejarlas de lado! xD

P.D: Pues, no me muero por los vestidos, pero si me gustan. Creo que me hacen sentir más linda y bla, bla, bla xD

**Chulita99: **Oh, no, bonita… el telón sigue bien sujeto xD

** after high: **¿Te gusta Mosnter High? ¡Mi hermanita es fan de eso! xD… Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que puedas leer este cap y que dejes tu opinión :3

**nina23: **Wou, simplemente, wou… ¿No has pensado en crearte una cuenta? Me gustaría charlar contigo de vez en cuando En fin, la verdad, no sé por dónde empezar. He leído mil veces mínimo tus comentarios (y no me canso de leerlos) Ten calma, ya sabrás todo lo que tengas que saber. Sobre el BDSM, bueno, sabía un poco de eso y admito que me inspiré un poco en ciertas historias que conozco sobre eso. A mí también me parece un tema interesante y he leído bastante en internet del tema. Ah, y también tienes razón en ciertos aspectos de Tigresa. Le gusta que la dominen y en cierto grado, también la violencia, aunque tiene sus límites, cosa que se mostrará más adelante… ;)

P.D: Ninguno de tus comentarios me molesta. Puedes comentar lo que quieras y las veces que quieras (Para eso está la opción de Review) y espero que te guste este cap…

**Bueno, creo que hasta aquí todo… ¡No me maten! xD Si dije algo zarpado me avisan, es que estoy un poco pasada de chocolate y café, así que… Mejor les dejo esto y me voy a tomar una buena siesta xD**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

**El Demonio**

—_¿Qué eres, Ezra?_

_Sus regordetas mejillas se cubrieron de rubor y sus manitas estrujaron la tela de su chaleco rojo, apenada por su propia ocurrencia. Con la cabeza gacha, alzó la mirada para observar por abajo de sus pestañas al tigre siberiano sentado en aquella enorme silla. Aquellos ojos grises la observaban, expectantes, sin expresar demasiado, haciéndola encoger tímidamente en su lugar. Tragó grueso, pensando que tal vez lo había hecho enojar, y retrocedió un paso. Entonces, una ladina sonrisa elevó la comisura derecha de los labios de Ezra. La mirada de la cachorra se iluminó, encantada con aquel gesto. Era un gesto de aprobación._

—_Ya te he dicho quién soy —Respondió el enorme tigre siberiano, arqueando una ceja altanera._

_La pequeña Tigresa imitó el gesto, colocando sus bracitos en jarra._

—_Pregunté qué, no quien._

_Tigresa comenzó a dar golpecitos en el suelo de piedra con la punta de su pie, a la vez que su entrecejo se arrugaba e inflaba las mejillas, esbozando un infantil y adorable puchero de enfado. Quería una respuesta y la conseguiría. Claro, si Ezra no perdía la paciencia primero y la mandaba de vuelta a su cuarto en Bao-Gu. Una escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recordarlo y por acto reflejo, se encogió aún más en sus hombros, un poco temerosa por aquello que no había tomado en cuenta antes de exigir su respuesta. Ella no quería volver a Bao-Gu. No aun. Odiaba ese lugar._

—_Ven._

_Ezra sonrió, una sonrisa cálida que pocas veces veía en él, y palmeo su rodilla izquierda para que ella se subiera en ella. Tigresa no dudó en obedecer. Se acercó corriendo al tigre siberiano y se sujetó de la tela de su pantalón para escalar y pararse en su regazo. Era tan grande, que ella fácilmente podía pararse en sus rodillas sin caerse, aunque igualmente las manos de Ezra la sujetaron de la espalda en todo momento por si resbalaba._

—_¿Me responderás? —Preguntó tímidamente._

_Sus pequeñas manitos se aferraron del cuello de la túnica color vino que usaba Ezra, jugueteando con la tela, y sus enormes ojos carmín se posaron en el pecho de este, observando el colmillo que colgaba de su cuello. Siempre le había fascinado ese collar y como siempre que lo veía, quiso estirar una mano para tocarlo. Pero Ezra no se lo permitía y tuvo que contenerse. _

—_Primero, dime a que te refieres —Ezra pareció adivinar sus intenciones, por lo que cubrió el colmillo con la tela de la túnica —. No soy adivino, ni leo tu mente. Explícate._

_Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo, un poco confusa, pensando en cómo darse a entender. Para tener tres años, era bastante inteligente, o eso le habían dicho. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele. Entonces, mientras jugueteaba con la tea de la túnica, sus manos rosaron el pecho del felino y ella pegó un respingo al notar lo fría que estaba su piel. Ezra pareció notarlo, ya que inmediatamente jaló de la túnica para cubrirse, pero un pequeño manotazo por parte de la cachorra se lo impidió._

_Tigresa presionó con sus manitos sobre el pecho del tigre, hundiendo los dedos entre el suave pelaje blanco de él. No sabía exactamente cuanta fuerza ejercía, ya que no sabía ni como la controlaba, pero estaba segura que con eso bastaba para destruir uno de los muebles en el orfanato. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada hacia Ezra, este estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. No le dolía, no le dejaba ni un moretón, como si la fuerza de ella no le afectara. Aunque eso no era todo. _

—_Tu piel es mucho más fría —Observó ella, a la vez que deslizaba su mano derecha un poco a la izquierda— Y tu corazón no late. _

_Ezra la observó, inexpresivo. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos se habían oscurecido, perdiendo el poco brillo que solían tener. Tigresa, por acto reflejo, tragó grueso y aflojó la presión de sus manos. Tampoco quería hacerlo enojar. Poco a poco, la sombría mirada del felino comenzó a pesarle, hasta que ella apartó la suya y se encogió en sus hombros. Murmuró una disculpa y retiró del todo sus manos, ocupándolas en retorcer nerviosamente la tela de su chaleco. _

_Tal vez lo mejor sería irse, pero otra vez, Ezra pareció saber exactamente lo que pensaba, porque apenas retrocedió un paso, las manos de él la sujetaron de la regordeta cintura, con un poco de fuerza excesiva. Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo y posó sus manitos sobre las de Ezra, que a comparación parecían mucho más grandes de lo que ya eran. Definitivamente, Ezra era diferente a todo lo que Tigresa había visto y eso la desconcertaba. La confundía, porque aunque se sentía segura estando con él, también le daba algo de miedo._

—_Todos somos diferentes, Tigresa._

_No estaba enojado, ni nada que se le pareciera. Parecía dolido. Tigresa lo observó por debajo de las pestañas._

—_No respondiste mi pregunta —Se atrevió a murmurar ella._

_Otra vez, la mandíbula de Ezra volvió a tensarse, tanto que Tigresa pudo escuchar en rechinido de sus dientes. Parecía enfadado, pero no con ella. Parecía enfadado consigo mismo y aquella extrañó a Tigresa, que lentamente, estiró sus manitos hacia el rostro de él. Tuvo que ponerse de puntitas, pero igualmente le colocó una mano en cada mejilla y le acarició los pómulos con sus pequeños pulgares. Se sentía culpable, pues sentía que su pregunta lo había hecho sentir mal. _

_Entonces, antes de que Tigresa se diera cuenta, Ezra la estaba abrazando. Sus enormes brazos la rodearon, aprisionándola contra su pecho, y ella quedó congelada en su lugar por la impresión. Ezra nunca se acercaba a ella más de lo necesario y si la dejaba a ella acercarse, era luego de haber hecho un buen berrinche. Sin embargo, le gustaba. Los brazos de él la estrechaban demasiado, pero era la primera vez que le daban un abrazo y lo único que hizo, fue corresponderle, rodeando el cuello del tigre todo lo que sus bracitos se lo permitieron y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho…_

* * *

…Los brazos de Ezra la giraron, de tal manera que quedaran de frente, y se aferraron a ella. Tigresa quedó de piedra, aún con el recuerdo vagando en su mente, mientras que aquellos brazos se aferraban a ella con demasiada fuerza. Sin embargo, no le molestó. Le gustó el abrazo, la sensación de protección y el cariño que este transmitía. Era esa sensación de seguridad que desde niña había anhelado, aquel sentimiento de mínima dependencia que aunque lo negara, siempre había ansiado sentir. Ella siempre había estado sola, siempre se había sentido sola, pero aquel contacto eliminaba del todo aquel sentimiento. No lo dudó y rodeó el cuello del felino con sus brazos, dejando reposar su mejilla contra el pecho de este.

Su piel era fría y dura, como la piedra, pero por alguna razón, aquello se sintió tan natural y familiar que ni siquiera le molestó.

—Te extraño, pequeña —Escuchó un murmullo—. Yo te cuidabas ¿Lo recuerdas? Todas las noches me veías, en tus sueños.

—Yo… No lo recuerdo —Mintió.

Si, algo recordaba. Pero eran recuerdos vagos, sin sentido, ni orden.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me abrazas?

—No lo sé.

—Ay, pequeña… Siempre fuiste terca y orgullosa.

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo, un poco molesta por la burla del tigre siberiano, pero no se apartó del abrazo.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —Recordó.

El pecho de Ezra vibró con una carcajada contenida, a la vez que se apartaba de ella, sin romper el abrazo, lo suficiente para agacharse y verle el rostro. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos grises ni mostraban ni pizca de diversión. Eran una mezcla de reproche y dolor. Reproche hacia ella y dolor… Tigresa no supo decir bien hacia qué, pero era como si le doliera pensar en la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Y aquel sentimiento también se esparció en ella, como si también lo sintiera. Como si lo compartieran. La mano derecha del felino se deslizó por el costado izquierdo de Tigresa, provocándole cosquillas al rozar su cintura, y se deslizó hacia el frente, hacia su pecho. Tigresa pegó un respingo, pero no lo apartó y lo dejó seguir su recorrido, pasando por su cuello, hasta que llegó a su mejilla izquierda. Ezra sonrió, una sonrisa rota y amarga, y Tigresa ladeó el rostro contra su mano al sentir una suave caricia en su pómulo.

El collar seguía enviando aquellas suaves ondas de calor. Era como un llamado, como un aviso. Pero ¿De qué? Lo había sentido esa tarde, con Po, y también mientras iba de camino a la cocina, ahora lo sentía con Ezra. Aunque con una diferencia: Cuando estaba con Po, aquellas ondas habían sido demasiado fuertes, tanto que le hacían daño. Sin embargo, las que sentía desde que había entrado al salón de entrenamientos, eran más suaves y relajantes.

La risa nasal de Ezra llamó su atención. ¿Acaso sabía qué estaba pensando?

—Sí, lo sé —Admitió el tigre—. Sé lo que piensas, Tigresa. Recuerda, estoy en tu mente, he vivido en ella durante años y… ¿Acaso no haz soñado conmigo todas estas semanas?

Una ladina sonrisa elevó la comisura derecha de los labios del felino y el gris de sus ojos se oscureció con algo de Tigresa no supo identificar. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, tomando distancia y deshaciéndose del todo de los brazos de Ezra. Él intentó avanzar hacia ella, pero Tigresa levantó su mano sana para detenerlo y volvió a retroceder dos pasos. Ezra no insistió.

—Explícate —Ordenó.

Ezra volvió a reír, un risa que causó escalofríos en Tigresa.

—Ya no eres una niña, Tigresa —Respondió, casi con burla— Ya no tienes tres años. No necesitas que te lo explique todo.

Tigresa volvió a retroceder un paso. ¿Seguridad? Aquel sentimiento había sido remplazado por la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo de allí.

—N…No… Yo… No te entiendo… No… Tu…

—Shh… —De dos zancadas, Ezra estuvo frente a ella y le colocó un dedo sobre los labios, indicándole que callara—. No temas, no tienes por qué. Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero lastimarte, monstruo. Nunca lo he hecho y no creo que deba empezar ahora.

Tigresa tragó grueso, asustada de lo que oía. Recordó aquellos ojos en su cuarto, en la noche que se había desmayado por la falta de aire, y aquella voz que seguramente solo ella había escuchado. Era él quien estaba en su cuarto, eran sus ojos los que todas las noches la observaban y sus manos… Otra vez, el temor le hizo retroceder un paso. Eran sus manos las que sentía en sus sueños, era Ezra quien la tocaba, quien la hacía despertar de aquella manera cada mañana durante todos aquellos días.

Era él quien había abusado de ella aquella noche.

—No —La profunda voz del felino llamó su atención y le hizo pegar un respingo. Sonaba enojado, casi dolido—. Te equivocas. Yo no…

—Aléjate de mí —Ni siquiera pensó antes de decirlo—. Eres… Eres un…

—Dilo —La desafió él.

—Un… —_Un monstruo, un demonio._ Escuchó su propia voz, pero más aniñada— Un demonio.

Temerosa, levantó la mirada hacia los grisáceos ojos de Ezra. Casi esperaba que se le echara a reír, que la acusara de loca o enferma mental. Pero no, el gris de sus ojos parecía más muerto que nunca y su semblante se mantenía serio, casi inexpresivo. Fue ella quien rio, pero de nervios. Aquello tenía que ser uno más de esos alocados sueños que tenía cuando era niña, era demasiado irreal para ser cierto. Entonces, algo llamó su atención, algo en los ojos de Ezra: Dolor. Otra vez, tenían aquella mirada dolida, de alguien que ha sufrido durante años. Y aquel dolor, no tardó en sentirlo ella también, como si algo sujetara y oprimiera su corazón. Una opresión en el pecho, que le dificultaba respirar con normalidad.

Sentía lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él. No sabía cómo, pero compartían aquello.

La mano derecha de Ezra se estiró hacia ella y él avanzó un paso, con intenciones de acercarse, pero Tigresa volvió a retroceder. No lo quería cerca, al menos no en ese momento. Estaba confundida, asustada y demasiado alterada como para escuchar lo que tuviera qué decirle. Aunque también lo estaba como para fijarse donde caminaba y esta vez, al retroceder, sus pies se enredaron en los peldaños que había junto a las gradas y cayó sentada en estos.

—Te ayu…

—¡No te me acerques, asqueroso monstruo! —Gritó, tan fuerte que la garganta le dolió.

Y casi al mismo tiempo, el collar en su cuello emanó una potente ola expansiva de calor, que aventó a Ezra hasta el otro lado de las gradas. El estruendo fue tal, que a Tigresa no le sorprendería que todos los demás lo hubieran escuchado, pero ella estaba demasiado anonada viendo como Ezra a duras penas lograba ponerse de pie como para pensar en eso. Todo había pasado tan rápido y aunque a ella no le había hecho daño alguno, aún podía sentir suaves ondas emanar del collar, como si fueran pequeñas réplicas de lo que acababa de suceder. Ezra se levantó y sus pies dudaron en si avanzar hacia ella o no. Prefirió lo segundo, ya que se quedó parado en su lugar, observando a Tigresa, aun sentada en los peldaños. Era obvio que él tampoco sabía lo que acababa de suceder, Tigresa podía sentir la confusión de él mezclada con la propia.

Tigresa se levantó, un poco aturdida, y subió lo que quedaba de los peldaños. Tenía que salir de allí. Necesitaba pensar, meditar o lo que fuera que le permitiera calmarse y buscar una explicación lógica para lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, el rechinido de esta la hizo detenerse.

—¿Tigresa?

Escuchó la voz de Po llamarla.

No tenía idea de qué reflejaba su cara en ese momento, pero de seguro que era cualquier cosa menos tranquilidad, porque en cuanto la vio, la mirada de Po se llenó de miles de interrogantes sin hacer y su entrecejo se arrugó, casi con reproche. Por unos segundos, un pesado silencio llenó el lugar y Tigresa intercaló nerviosas miradas entre los confusos ojos verde jade de Po y el suelo.

—¿Q… Que hace… Que haces aquí? —Fue todo lo que pudo murmurar.

—¡Qué ¿Qué hago aquí?! —Tigresa tuvo que esconder un respingo al oír el grito de Po— ¡Soy yo quien debería preguntar eso ¿No crees?!

El panda se veía furioso, lo cual realmente la extrañó. ¿Por qué le gritaba? Ella no había hecho nada malo, al menos, nada que recordara. Y más importante aún ¡¿Por qué demonios aún no le había roto la cara a golpes por haberle gritado?! Aquello provocó un gruñido de su parte, ¡Ella no era ninguna niñata para que le gritaran! Po instintivamente retrocedió un paso, jugueteando con sus pulgares y murmuró una pequeña disculpa por su reacción. Aquello contentó a Tigresa, solo un poco, ya que sus ojos seguían asesinando al panda con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres, panda? —Masculló.

—Vine a buscarte. Es todo.

—¿Es que acaso eres mi padre para buscarme?

Po levantó la mirada hacia ella, anonado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Tigresa apretaba los puños y sus ojos parecían arder en llamas. Estaba furiosa por algo, pero el panda sabía que no era por él. La conocía y sabía que había algo más.

—¿Disculpa? —Murmuró, un poco ofendido— ¡¿Tu padre?! No necesito ser tu padre, Tigresa, para venir a buscarte ¡Luego de que le clavaras las garras a tu amiga y salieras como loca de la cocina!

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡No te hagas la inocente! Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando.

Esta vez, fue Tigresa quien pareció encogerse bajo la mirada del panda. No, no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. ¿Qué le había clavado las garras a su amiga? Ella nunca haría eso, de hecho, nunca le clavaría las garras ni siquiera a alguien en medio de una batalla. Aquella acusación la ofendía y a la vez, le dolía. Sin embargo, la dura mirada de Po le impedía replicar. Si él la conocía, ella también lo conocía a él y sabía que en aquella mirada había algo más que simple reproche.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron, cuando pilló a Po mirando de reojo el salón de entrenamientos, como si buscara algo. O _alguien._

—_Tu novio está celoso_ —Se burló una voz en su cabeza. Ezra—. _Dile que el papel de macho celoso no le queda. ¡Se ve patético!_

Tigresa gruñó, aunque no a Po, si no a Ezra. Donde quiera que estuviera.

—_Atrás tuyo, nena._

Y entonces, una zarpa en su hombro hizo pegar un respingo a Tigresa. Ezra estaba atrás de ella, con su ladina sonrisa y aquella mirada lujuriosa hacia ella que, en esos momentos, le pareció la mar de asquerosa. Otra vez, gruñó y sacudió el hombro para sacársela de encima.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Ezra, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Po entrecerró los ojos, dirigiendo una furiosa mirada hacia el tigre siberiano y luego, otra mirada de reproche y resentimiento a Tigresa.

—Nada —Masculló— ¿O sí?

Tigresa contuvo un suspiro de cansancio. ¿Acaso aquello era una escena de celos por parte de Po? Si lo era, mal que le pesara, debía darle la razón a Ezra ¡Se veía patético!

—No, Po. No pasa _nada_ —Remarcó aquella palabra, dándose a entender con Po— Ahora, si no te molesta, realmente estoy cansada.

—Me gustaría saber de qué.

—¡Suficiente, panda!

La voz de Ezra y Tigresa sonó a coro, sorprendiendo no solo a Po. Aunque lo que comenzó como sorpresa, rápidamente pasó a ser ira en los ojos del panda.

—¿Y tú que te metes, gato? —Masculló— Esto no te incumbe.

—¿Y a ti, oso, si te incumbe lo que ella haga?

Ezra elevó la mandíbula, adoptando cierta actitud de macho dominante que a Tigresa le pareció ridícula. Sin embargo, de repente, la presencia de ella parecía ser de menos. Po la hizo a un lado, avanzando unos pasos hasta quedar frente al tigre siberiano. Ezra era una cabeza, cuando mucho, más alto que Po, pero este último no se quedaba atrás, con el pecho hinchado y la barbilla alzada, se podría decir que ambos tenían el mismo aspecto: Orgullosos y dominantes.

Tigresa se dio varias bofetadas mentales por eso ¡Ya estaba pensando estupideces!

Rápidamente, se puso entre ambos. Su mano izquierda quedó sobre el pecho de Po y su brazo derecho, ya que no podía utilizar su mano, en el de Ezra. Ellos no parecieron prestarle atención y siguieron durante unos segundos con aquella batalla silenciosa de miradas, hasta que Tigresa los empujó y obligó a retroceder unos pasos. O al menos, obligó a Po, ya que estaba al tanto que a Ezra no podría haberlo movido ni dos milímetros por cuenta propia.

—¡Es que están dementes o qué! —Vociferó, furiosa.

—Eso mismo te pregunto.

Po le dirigió una indescifrable mirada a Tigresa y sin dejar que ella le contestara, se fue del lugar. Ya había visto demasiado.

—¡Po!

Tigresa no esperó ni dos segundos para seguirlo. Fuera lo que fuera que Po estuviera pensando, estaba asegura que era una equivocación. Sintió la fría mano de Ezra sujetarle el brazo, pero lo ignoró y él la soltó al ver que no la detendría. El collar palpitaba, vibraba o lo que fuera, cada vez más fuerte, casi lastimándola, pero ella lo ignoró. Quería hablar con Po y lo iba a hacer, él la iba a escuchar quiera o no. ¡No podía sacar conclusiones de algo que no había pasado!

—_¿Segura que no pasó?... Porque no sé tú, pero a ti te recuerdo demasiado cómoda con mi "más glorioso bulto" en tu trasero._

Y la maliciosa voz de Ezra en su cabeza, junto a una burlona carcajada, la hizo pararse en seco. Sus manos temblaron, nerviosas, y tuvo que tragar grueso para no ahogarse con su propia saliva. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? No, aquello no era cierto. Ezra solo la había abrazado y… Era cierto. Ella no había hecho nada para detenerlo, apartarlo o evitarlo. Y aunque quería negárselo incluso a sí misma, le había gustado. Se había sentido cómoda en sus brazos, como si hubiera estado en ellos siempre. Incluso ella lo había abrazado a él. Entonces ¿Qué podía decirle a Po?

Ellos no eran novios, o al menos no eran nada oficial, pero tenía que explicarle. Aunque ¿Explicarle qué? ¿Qué no había pasado nada? Si, había pasado algo.

—_Tranquila, nena. Tu panda es tan estúpido que se le pasará el enojo y hará como que nada pasó._

—¡Cállate! —Gritó Tigresa, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre sus manos— ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!... ¡CÁLLATE!

La burlona risa de Ezra resonó como eco en su mente y luego… Nada. Se había ido. Tigresa permaneció parada allí por unos segundos, jadeando y con la garganta adolorida por haber gritado tan fuerte, hasta que decidió reemprender su marcha hacia donde fuera que haya ido Po. Tenía que hablar con él, no sabía qué le iba a decir, pero tampoco se iba a esconder hasta que "se le pasara el enojo". Él no era tonto, tal vez fuera demasiado bueno y cuando se le pasara, preferiría hacer como que nada pasó, pero ella necesitaba hablar con él.

* * *

Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones con este, y poco a poco lo exhaló. Debía tranquilizarse, o al menos, normalizar su respiración.

—¿Se puede? —Preguntó, a la vez que tocaba con sus nudillos la puerta.

Su voz sonó baja y tímida, casi un murmullo, y mientras esperaba, sus manos retorcían nerviosamente la tela de su chaleco. Esperó, esperó y... Cuando creyó que no respondería, la voz de Po desde adentro del cuarto le dio permiso para pasar. Se sentía un poco raro, ya que usualmente solía entrar sin la necesidad de llamar antes y de repente, tenía la impresión de que si entraba "sin permiso" Po se enojaría con ella. Se sentía extraña en aquel lugar, como si estuviera invadiendo el espacio personal del panda. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, en teoría, así era. Pero por el momento, tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar que en si invadía o no el espacio personal del panda.

Deslizó la puerta para abrirla, solo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera entrar, y una vez adentro la volvió a cerrar, apoyando su espalda en esta. No se atrevió a avanzar ni un paso más, así que tan solo se quedó allí, con la mirada gacha y trazando círculos en el suelo con la punta del pie. Po estaba acostado en la cama, utilizando su mano izquierda como almohada, y sosteniendo en la derecha lo que parecía una de sus figuras de acción.

Era su _Tigresa_. La que él mismo había hecho.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Tigresa?

Po se enderezó en la cama, sentándose en esta con la espalda apoyada en una almohada, y levantó una inexpresiva mirada hacia Tigresa. Sus manos jugaban con el pequeño muñeco, haciéndolo girar entre estas, hasta que pareció aburrirse y lo dejó en su mesita de noche. No había reproche, ni enojo, ni nada que le diera a Tigresa una pista de lo que en ese momento pasaba por la cabeza del panda. Aquello tan solo la inquietó más.

—Claro —Murmuró.

Po agachó la mirada, observando sus manos, las cuales no dejaba de frotar entre sí de manera nerviosa. Parecía pensar sus palabras y aunque tan solo pasaron segundos antes de que volviera a mirarla, a Tigresa le parecieron horas.

—Tú… ¿Por qué tardaste?

—¿Cómo?

—Estuviste más de media hora en el salón de entrenamientos. Sola. Con el gato…

—Se llama Ezra.

Po arqueó una ceja y las mejillas de Tigresa ardieron al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Muy en el fondo de su cabeza, como un murmullo, le pareció escuchar una burlona carcajada, pero lo ignoró. Carraspeó, disimulando el nudo en su garganta, y se encogió de hombros.

—Perdón —Murmuró— Aun así, no te entiendo.

En realidad si le entendía, solo necesitaba hacer tiempo para pensar en una buena excusa que explicara el hecho de que ni siquiera ella recordaba cómo había llegado al salón de entrenamientos.

—No me veas la cara, Tigresa.

—No te estoy viendo la cara, Po —Replicó. Comenzaba a exasperarse por la situación— Tan solo… No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero te aseguro que no ha sucedido nada.

—_¿Nada?... Pff. Seguro._

Tigresa ignoró la voz del felino, que más que inquietarla, comenzaba a molestarle. ¿Desde cuándo aquella… cosa estaba en su mente? Eso era algo que luego se encargaría de averiguar. Por el momento, tan solo le importaba Po, y la escéptica mirada que este le dirigía.

—Yo no he dicho que haya pasado algo.

—Pero lo insinúas.

—Claro que… —Pero Po se calló de inmediato al ver la ceja arqueada de Tigresa—. Tal vez sí. Es que… ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que has hecho antes de salir de la cocina?

—No.

Tigresa agachó la mirada, avergonzada de su propia respuesta. Pero ¿Qué más podía decirle? Era la verdad. Lo último que recordaba, antes de haber _despertado_ en el salón de entrenamientos, eran las voces de sus amigos hablando de algo que ni siquiera llegaba a entender, como si fueran solo murmullos.

—Tigresa, tú… Lastimaste a Víbora.

—¿Cómo?

—La agarraste del cuello y… bueno, no le hiciste mucho daño, aunque si le dejaste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Incluso Po parecía avergonzado de contar aquello y con razón. Tigresa simplemente no podía creérselo. _Si no, no le habrías hecho eso a tu amiga._ Ahora las palabras esas tenían más sentido y entonces, vio en su mente lo sucedido la noche anterior. Una amarga sensación le invadió la boca al verse a sí misma sujetando el cuello de su amiga y estrujándolo, pero fue peor al reconocer que lo había hecho con toda la intención. Recordaba la imagen una y otra vez, pero no sentía ningún remordimiento por aquello. El agarre era fuerte y preciso, firme, y sus garras se clavaban en el lugar justo del cuello de Víbora, no para lastimarla, pero si para inmovilizarla. No podía explicar por qué lo había hecho, pero si podía sentirlo: una ira irracional, acompañada de un sentimiento posesivo la invadió y luego, era como si ya no pudiera controlarse.

Recargó todo su peso contra la puerta, sintiendo de repente sus piernas demasiado débiles como para sostenerse, y se masajeó la sien cuando un punzante dolor se expandió por toda su cabeza. De repente, se sentía débil y mareada.

A pasos torpes, caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer sentada en el borde de esta.

Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, todas de un extraño lugar que no recordaba haber visto nunca. Cuadros antiguos, paredes de piedra, extensos pasillos y enormes puertas de madera, hasta que de repente, se detuvo en una que le pareció bastante familiar: Un trono, centrado sobre un altar a cuatro escalones de altura, hecho completamente de oro, tapizado con terciopelo negro y con incrustaciones de diversas joyas en el respaldo y posa brazos. Junto al pedestal, también vio a un felino, un tigre siberiano. No era Ezra. A simple vista, parecía ser exactamente igual, pero algo en él era distinto. Algo en su forma de mirar, en su postura, en la manera en que sus finos labios se curvaron. Todo en él era completamente distinto. Como otra persona en el mismo cuerpo.

Entonces, la imagen se tornó borrosa y Tigresa abrió los ojos, un poco aturdida al hallarse acostada boca arriba en la cama de Po.

—¿Tigresa?... Tigresa ¿Me oyes?

La voz de Víbora se oyó lejana, como el eco en una cueva. Las voces de Po y Shifu la acompañaron, ambos llamándola, preocupados. Incluso escuchó a Mono, Mantis y Grulla hablando, intentando calmar a Po. Tigresa quiso responder, o al menos moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Se hallaba boca arriba en la cama, con sus zarpas aferradas a los lados de esta, y sus ojos paseaban nerviosamente por toda la habitación. Sentía su cuerpo sacudirse con leves temblores, como si tuviera fiebre, y el frío sudor correr por entre el pelaje de su rostro. Comenzaba a asustarse y la desesperación en los rostros de sus amigos tan solo lograba ponerla más y más nerviosa.

Intentó hablar, y esta vez, consiguió murmurar que estaba bien. Todo su cuerpo se relajó y sus garras se soltaron de la madera a los costados de la cama. Víbora fue la primera en preguntar qué había sucedido esa vez (con cierto tono cansino que a todos les pareció raro en la paciente reptil), mientras que Po la ayudaba a reincorporarse. Otra vez, Tigresa no supo explicar bien que le había sucedido, incluso ella misma comenzaba a cansarse de que siempre le sucediera lo mismo. ¡Era absurdo! Pero al menos, esta vez pudo decirles que se había mareado y que se había desmayado, con lo cual logró conformar momentáneamente a sus amigos.

Entonces, mientras Víbora se aseguraba de que pulso estuviera bien y los chicos sacaban sus propias conclusiones, algunas tan absurdas que se ganaron una semana de detención por parte de Shifu, Tigresa alcanzó a ver a Ezra parado en el marco de la puerta. No pudo identificar qué emociones pasaban por aquellos ojos grises, pero de algo estuvo segura: Estaba furioso. Su semblante inexpresivo, su mandíbula tensa y aquella llama en sus pupilas. Todo en él anunciaba peligro.

Tigresa se levantó de la cama, con la excusa de que necesitaba tomar aire fresco, pero cuando se dirigió a la puerta, Ezra ya no estaba…

* * *

El lugar estaba en penumbras, iluminado únicamente por la pálida luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las traslucidas cortinas blancas que colgaban en los amplios ventanales. Esparcidas por las cuatro paredes, varias antorchas se sujetaban firmemente a la piedra del muro por gruesos aros de metal. Todas ellas estaban apagadas, todas excepto dos, que se encontraban a ambos lados del amplio pedestal pegado a la pared frente a la puerta doble de la sala. El tenue y cálido fuego iluminaba un amplio trono de oro, colocado sobre un altar de cuatro escalones y tapizado con terciopelo negro. Rubíes de diversos tamaños se incrustaban en el borde del respaldo y a los pies del pedestal. Se veía ostentoso, demasiado ostentoso, pero no lo suficiente para el gusto del tigre siberiano parado frente a las amplias puertas dobles.

Una ladina sonrisa curvó sus labios, tan fríos y muertos que parecían morados, esbozando una torcida mueca similar a una sonrisa.

Sus pies descalzos avanzaron por la sala y a cada paso, su larga túnica de seda negra se arrastraba por el suelo de piedra. No parecía tener prisas, mientras subía lentamente los cuatro escalones del altar que lo separaban del ostentoso trono. Lo observó, relamiéndose ante la idea de sentarse en aquel lugar, y lentamente, deslizó la yema de sus dedos por los detalles grabados en el oro. Él sabía qué significaba cada línea, cada dibujo, cada joya. Conocía su significado, su historia. Dejó su mano vagar por el redondeado contorno del respaldo, dibujando con sus dedos cada curva en relieve y cada detalle, para luego bajar hacia el posa brazo derecho, acariciando el suave terciopelo negro, hasta finalmente cerrar su mano en torno a la curva en el que este terminaba…

Entonces, las pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron, interrumpiendo el sepulcral silencio con el estruendoso azote…

—¡Azriel!

La potente y ronca voz masculina de Ezra hizo eco en las paredes de piedra, haciendo temblar incluso las delgadas cortinas en los ventanales. El tigre siberiano junto al trono sonrió, una sonrisa torcida y satisfecha, a la vez que veía al enfurecido demonio atravesar la habitación a zancadas fuertes y rápidas.

—Vaya, vaya. Ya regresaste —Comentó, enfureciendo aún más a Ezra—. Y de muy mal humor según veo.

Ezra siguió avanzando, pisando fuerte en la dura piedra del suelo, hasta subir los cuatro escalones del altar y rodear el trono. Parecían ser exactamente iguales, de los pies a la cabeza, sin embargo, Azriel estaba tan encorvado que no le llegaba ni a la barbilla a Ezra, era un poco más pequeño que él, con menos músculos, y en cuando lo tuvo en frente, automáticamente agachó aún más la cabeza y se apartó unos pasos del trono.

—¿Qué le has hecho, sabandija? —Masculló Ezra, junto a un bajo y amenazador gruñido.

Con la cabeza gacha, casi inclinado ante Ezra, Azriel esbozó una ancha y burlona sonrisa.

—Nada, hermano, te aseguro que no le he hecho na…

—¡NO INTENTES VERME LA CARA, BASURA! —La voz del tigre mayor volvió a hacer eco en la habitación.

Azriel retrocedió un par de pasos, cual cachorro golpeado, con la cabeza tan gacha y la espalda tan encorvada que fácilmente podía ver sus rodillas. Ezra avanzó la misma cantidad de pasos, arrinconando a su hermano contra la pared de piedra detrás del trono, y una de sus enormes zarpas se acercó al cuello del aparentemente asustado felino, dejando ver unas afiladas garras tan grandes como cuchillas. Esta vez, Azriel no pudo reprimir el acto reflejo de tragar grueso cuando aquellas cuchillas del rosaron el pelaje de la nuca…

—Contesta —Ordenó Ezra— ¿Qué le has hecho a Tigresa?

—¿T… Tigresa? —Azriel volvió a tragar grueso, esta vez, con autentico miedo—No sé a qué te refieres. Yo no… Yo jamás la tocaría… Yo no… ¡Ezra, por favor!

—Mientes.

Las garras de Ezra se apoyaron en el delgado cuello de Azriel, amenazando con degollarlo, cuando las pesadas puertas de madera volvieron a abrirse…

—Amo Ezra

—¡Carajos, Zirel!

La joven tigresa siberiana en la puerta pegó un respingo, retrocediendo un paso ante la potente voz del tigre siberiano. Era alta, no tanto como Ezra o Azriel, cintura estrecha y caderas de ancho perfecto. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, ajustado al torso y suelto de la cintura a los tobillos, de tirantes finos y un profundo escote en V que dejaba ver bastante de sus voluptuosos pechos. Sus oscuros ojos intercalaron inexpresivas miradas entre Ezra y Azriel, quien se había enderezado, y sus generosos labios esbozaron una ancha sonrisa, dejando ver un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Serpenteando su larga cola en el aire, se volteó para cerrar las puertas de madera, ignorando el molesto gruñido de Ezra, y a pasos lentos y precavidos se acercó hasta el altar del trono, deteniéndose en cuanto un gruñido a coro de ambos hermanos se lo indicaron.

—¿Qué buscas? —Masculló Ezra— Y rápido, tengo asuntos por atender.

Disimuladamente, Azriel se alejó un par de pasos de su hermano, pero la zarpa de este lo sujetó del cuello de su túnica, obligándolo a detenerse.

—Me he enterado que has vuelto —Comentó Zirel, como quien no quiere la cosa, con voz tranquila y algo empalagosa—. Creí que te alegraría… verme.

Ezra arqueó una ceja.

—¿Solo por eso interrumpes? —No obtuvo respuesta— Vete, Zirel.

—Pero…

—¡Que te vayas!

La felina observó al hermano mayor, esbozando un infantil puchero, que a opinión de Ezra, se veía demasiado ridículo en ella. Entonces, al ver que no lograba la atención que buscaba, el semblante de Zirel se endureció y sus oscuros ojos grises se ensombrecieron con algo que ni a Ezra, ni a Azriel les agradó demasiado.

—Tienes que traer a tu cachorra, Ezra —Habló Zirel—. Tienes hasta una semana para que ella venga.

Por una milésima de segundo, el cuerpo de Ezra pareció congelarse por las palabras de la felina. El agarre a la ropa de su hermano se fue debilitando, hasta que lo soltó y su mano calló como un paso muerto a un costado de su cuerpo, momento en que Azriel aprovechó para rodear el trono frente a ellos y alejarse de su hermano. Una ancha sonrisa curvó los labios de Zirel y sus ojos brillaron con malicia, satisfecha, por lo que Ezra se apresuró a recobrar la compostura y enderezó aún más los hombros.

—No la traeré aquí —Replicó Ezra, firme y decidido—. Ella… No querrá venir y no puedo obligarla.

Zirel se encogió de hombros, junto a una burlona risilla, y sin decir nada se volteó en dirección a la puerta. Ezra y Azriel, que seguía parado frente al trono, la observaron contonear sus perfectas caderas hacia la puerta, para luego detenerse frente a esta y ladear el rostro por encima del hombro, observando a ambos con una lasciva sonrisa…

—Tigresa ya no es una cachorra, Ezra. Es una mujer y deberá tomar su lugar como tal —La sonrisa de Zirel se ensanchó—. Recuerda tu trato. La gata es tuya, Ezra. Se hombre. Tómala... O ella morirá y esta vez, no podrás salvarla.

Zirel abrió un de las puertas, lo suficiente para que pudiera salir y la volviera a cerrar. Ezra permaneció parado en su lugar, con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, y un constante gruñido raspando en su garganta. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en la puerta, incluso luego de que la enfermiza risa de Zirel dejara de oírse al otro lado, y no fue hasta que su cerebro repasó unas diez veces las palabras de ella que relajó su semblante y dejó caer sus hombros.

Exhaló un suspiro, derrotado, y apoyó los codos en el respaldo del trono, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos y jalando levemente de sus orejas. Por más que no lo quisiera reconocer, su... _hermana_ tenía razón. Había alejado a Tigresa por demasiado tiempo y si seguía así, podría ser peligroso para ella.

—Uff... Esa hembra tiene garras —La despreocupada voz de Azriel irrumpió en el momentáneo silencio—. Espero no te importe, hermano, pero si no te la llevas tu...

Ezra arqueó una ceja, un poco incrédulo por lo que oía, y levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como Azriel se dejaba caer sentado en el amplio trono, recostándose contra el respaldo y colgando los brazos sobre los apoya brazo. Ezra gruñó y volvió a sujetar al felino del cuello de la túnica, jalando de este hasta obligarlo a ponerse de pie, mientras que Azriel se retorcía cual gato mojado en un ridículo e inútil intento por zafarse.

Ezra rodeó el trono y bajó los cuatro escalones del altar, llevándose a Azriel consigo, para luego aventarlo al suelo. El felino, débil a comparación de su hermano, se agazapó contra la fría piedra y agachó la cabeza al notar la furiosa mirada de Ezra sobre él.

—Escucha, insecto, tengo a Tigresa vigilada —Masculló, dirigiendo una altiva mirada al tigre en el suelo— Si me entero que le llegaste a tocar un pelo, te arranco la yugular con mis propios dientes ¿Entendido?

—S... Si...

—Si ¿Qué?

—S... Si, amo Ezra.

Ezra sonrió, una sonrisa torcida y satisfecha, y sus ojos brillaron con la misma malicia que minutos antes había visto en los de Zirel.

—Vete —Ordenó.

Ni lerdo, ni perezoso, Azriel no tardó ni cinco minutos en levantarse del suelo e irse, mascullando un par de palabrotas hacia Ezra, palabras que este último decidió pasar por alto. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar que en los insultos de su hermano. Subió los cuatro escalones y sin ningún problema, se dejó caer sentado en el trono... Su trono. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, pero aquella sonrisa rápidamente pasó a ser una mueca cuando el recuerdo de la voz de Zirel resonó como eco en su mente.

No, no era el recuerdo. Era...

—_¡Carajos, Zirel! Déjame en paz._

La burlona risita de la tigresa resonó en su cabeza, provocándole jaquecas.

—_¿Sabes? Deberías separarte un poco de ese estúpido trono… Digo, así la pérdida duele menos. _

Ezra gruñó, a sabiendas que su _hermana_ podía oírlo.

—_Zirel, mejor desaparece antes de que se me olvide que eres mujer._

—_Pensé que ya se te había olvidado —_Replicó la felina, con un tono empalagoso de voz que a Ezra no le gustó para nada_— ¿Por qué no vienes a mi cuatro y lo recuerdas?_

—_¡ZIREL!_

La empalagosa y enfermiza risa de Zirel resonó en cada rincón de su mente, mientras que miles de imágenes de ella en escasa ropa inundaban sus pensamientos. Ezra se sujetó la cabeza, dolorida por las jaquecas que le provocaba la tigresa, hasta que ella decidió que había sido demasiada invasión por el momento. Definitivamente, Zirel iba a volverlo loco, pero loco en el mal sentido. Aquella gata lo molestaba día y noche, a él y su hermano, sin saber que la única razón por la que aún no le había rebanado en cuello era por aquella promesa que había hecho hacia veinticinco años.

Claro, cuando ya no le fuera de utilidad, se encargaría el mismo de deshacerse de ella. De ella y de Azriel. Ambos eran una amenaza, tanto para él como para Tigresa.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno *Con voz pastosa y alargando las vocales* hasta aquí todo… Un besote y que las hadas caníbales no los coman. Dejen comentarios y si alguien me busca, estaré durmiendo en Narnia xD**


	11. Lazos

**Bueeeno… Aquí, desde la tonta y más-lenta-que-una-tortuga computadora del colegio, ya que me quitaron la mía en casa, Black Rose reportándose cuando debería estar terminando un proyecto de plástica que me llevó unas dos semanas… Pero ¡Por favor! Tengo la mitad de las manos manchadas con el carboncillo, restos de borrador en la falda y el cabello recogido con un lápiz para que no parezca melena de león ¡Necesitaba un descanso! xD… Ahora sí, ya que me quejé todo lo que quería y nadie me escuchaba aquí, me dirijo a contestar sus comentarios… ¡Anda, ya! Que algunos me arrancaron varias carcajadas mientras los leía xD**

**pabillidge90: **¡Y la tienes con la infidelidad!... Ya, ¿Qué onda con eso? Digo, no estoy a favor, pero ¡Le agrega emoción a la trama! Además, te aseguro que técnicamente no es infidelidad… ¿Fue Tigresa manoseada por (¿Tres? Aclárame eso, por favor) tres machos? ¿O nada es como creemos? Bueno, ya se sabrá… Y bueno, ¡Todo queda en familia! xD

Bueno, espero que este cap también te guste… Y te arranque una que otra carcajada xD

**Chulita99:** Bueno, realmente no tengo nada para decirte, excepto… ¡Hola!

**Yushi Lucile and Agatha:** Mmmm… Chocolate… ¡Dame, dame, dame!... Dame esos chocolates o mandaré a mi ejército personal de hadas carnívoras a por ellos xD

P.D: Definitivamente el chocolate. Todo aquel que me conozca pude asegurarte que no puedo estar ni dos horas sin comer una de mis barritas de chocolate que de alguna manera escondo de la escudriñadora vista de mi buena madre xD.

**0Fenix: **¡Ah, no! Que Ezra es propiedad reservada de Tigresa… Aunque Azriel está libre, puedes quedarte con él. Claro, si es que Zirel no te arranca la cabeza antes xD… Jejejeje Si, mis OC están demasiado buenos xD… ¿Quieres un dibujo de los tres hermanos? xD… Pues, se pronuncia como se lee… xD

**HectorKiller: **¿Será Ezra el malvado de la historia? ¿Será bueno? ¿O tan solo es un cabrón hijueputa que sabe cómo jugar sus cartas?... Hum, no sé por qué, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que Zirel te agradó demasiado xD

** after high: **Seeeeh, Ezra tiene ese no-se-que carismático que hace que a todas nos agrade xD

**Natigresa: **Bueno, no es un dios del inframundo, pero si algo parecido xD… ¿En verdad se preocupa? Solo él lo sabe… Y bueno, ¡Los hermanos sean unidos! xD

**geraldCullenBlack:** ¡Volviste, maldita cabrona!... Nah, mentira. ¡Vengachepaca mi amada diva! *la abraza hasta casi asfixiarla*… Nah, estoy segura que si no diste spoiler es porque no tenías ninguno xD

**TIandPOKFPfan1000:** Hum… Parece que a varios les gustó esa parte. ¿Qué se puede decir? Ezra sabe callar a Tigresa con sus propias palabras xD… Jejejeje *Imitando voz de presentador de lucha libre* Aquí, en la esquina de nuestro imaginario cuadrilátero, él es sensual, es deseable, se dice que puede bajar bragas con tan solo una mirada ¡El violable, Ezra!... *Se escuchan gritos de niñas en mini falda y con bragas en mano*… Ya, ya, chicas… ¡¿De quién carajos es esa braga rosa?! ¡Tú! ¡Si, tú, a que tiene cara de zorra! ¡Ven y recógela!... *Momento de silencio*… ¡Y ahora! En la otra esquina, él es tierno, es dulce, pero cuando le provocan es el diablo en persona… con ustedes ¡El podervilisimo guerrero dragón!... *Las mismas niñas con mini falda gritan y… ¡Aaawww! Hay una pequeña, un momento… ¿Qué dice ese cartel?... ¡Niña! ¡Aprende el significado de esas palabras primero!*… Lo juventud de hoy en día… Hum… ¿en qué estaba?... ¡Ah, si!... ¿Quién gana? ¿Quién pierde? ¿Ezra-Rome-Bragas o Po-Sexy-Guerrero-Dragón!... En fin, solo estoy aburrida y ¡Tenía que poner esto! xD

Ya entenderás lo de los tres hermanos, ya habrá más de ellos xD

**nina23:** Wou, tranquila, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… ¡¿Tres hombres?! Nah, ni que tuviera tanta suerte… Ok, no. xD Uuuuhh Tú y tus review, me dejas con ganas de responderte TODO xD Ni modo, espero que te guste este cap y… No sé, yo no veo avenida Brasil. De hecho, no veo ninguna novela en la tele xD

**Bueno, luego de responder a los comentarios y decir una que otra babosada… Creo que los dejo leer en paz. Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla… ¡Aaaaahh! ¡Qué bonito está el día! xD**

* * *

**Lazos**

—Bien, Tigresa. Eso es todo.

La doctora, una panda rojo de avanzada edad, le dedicó una maternal sonrisa a la felina, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que ya se podía volver a poner el chaleco. Tigresa asintió, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, y se apresuró a vestirse tan rápido como se lo permitiera su mano derecha, a la cual la doctora se encargó de cambiarle el vendaje. Tomó las vendas que había dejado sobre el respaldo de una silla y se las ajustó con excesivo empeño, para luego colocarse su usual chaleco rojo, mientras que la panda rojo, aun de espaldas a ella, hacía varias anotaciones en un pergamino que por más que lo intentó, Tigresa no alcanzó a ver. Bufó, exasperada, y se sentó en el borde de su cama a esperar a que aquella señora terminara de escribir lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo y se decidiera a hablar de una vez. Shifu había llamado a la doctora, supuestamente preocupado por el supuesto desmayo de la noche anterior, y aunque no hacia ni una semana que se había hecho un chequeo, a Tigresa no le quedó de otra que aceptar de buena gana.

Siempre había odiado los chequeos con el médico y esa no era la excepción. ¿Es que acaso era necesario que se sacara el chaleco para que le presionara el abdomen? ¿Y qué era eso de que tenía que quitarse las vendas para que "controlara sus pechos"? ¿Es que ahora una completa extraña debía ver que tenía el pecho más plano que las tablas de lavar ropa?

—_¿Tabla de lavar la ropa?... Nena, estas mejor dotada de lo que crees._

Una ronca carcajada y la burlona voz de Ezra le hizo pegar un respingo, el cual por suerte la doctora no notó ya que seguía demasiado ocupada escribiendo. Por acto reflejo, Tigresa buscó la silueta de Ezra al otro lado de la puerta, junto a los demás en el pasillo, pero se extrañó al no verlo allí. ¿Dónde estaría esa vez?

—_Adivina y te doy premio, nena._

—_Sal de mi mente, imbécil._

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo, molesta de oír la burlona carcajada del tigre siberiano. Ni ella misma entendía por qué se le hacía tan natural aquella invasión a sus pensamientos. Debería de asustarla o como mínimo, inquietarla. Pero no, desde la noche anterior, se sorprendía a si misma contestando a las palabras de aquel tigre con total naturalidad, como si hubiera hecho aquello unas mil veces antes.

—_Es porque es normal en ti, nena. Estoy aquí desde antes de que tuvieras edad para limpiarte la baba sola y quieras o no, aquí me quedo _—Tigresa estaba segura de poder ver una arrogante sonrisa curvando aquellos labios—. _Por cierto, estoy en el salón de entrenamientos. Tu querido padre me puso detención por quebrarte la mano._

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo, extrañada por aquello.

—_¿Como que te puso en detención? Y no es mi pa..._

—¿Tigresa?

La áspera voz de la panda rojo llamó su atención, dejando su extraña discusión telepática con el tigre siberiano de lado. Si, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca. Antes de que contestara, la doctora se volteó hacia ella, con el pequeño pergamino en su mano izquierda y un pincel empapado en tinta en la derecha.

—Voy a hacerle unas preguntas y necesito que sea sincera ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Muy bien... Emm, ¿Qué tal tu vida sexual?

—¡¿Disculpe?!

Tigresa pegó un respingo en la cama y sus mejillas se encendieron en tiempo record, ardiendo cual faroles en menos de un segundo. ¿Acaso había oído bien? Por si las dudas, se sobó disimuladamente una de sus orejas. No, escuchaba bien, mucho más que bien. No solo alcanzó a oír las mal disimuladas isas de sus amigos fuera del cuarto, junto a algunos murmullos insinuantes hacia Po, sino también una estruendosa carcajada perteneciente a Ezra, lo cual solo la hizo sonrojarse aún más. La vieja doctora arqueó una ceja, con cierto rastro de diversión en su mirada, y carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención de Tigresa.

—Que si has tenido relaciones, niña —Aclaró, aparentemente exasperada por la cara de "No sé de qué me habla" que Tigresa había adoptado—. Ya sabes, relaciones íntimas, sexo, contacto físico macho a hembra... ¿Por qué todas ponen la misma cara de taradúpida cuando se lo preguntan? Niñas de trece años responden más rápido que usted, maestra.

—¿Le pregunta eso a niñas de trece años?

—Conteste, maestra Tigresa.

—_¡Ella es virgen!_

Tigresa tragó grueso, ignorando a Ezra, que tampoco parecía muy contento con la pregunta, y carraspeó en un pequeño intento de recobrar la compostura. No sabía si le avergonzaba más las risas de sus amigos en el pasillo u oír a la doctora hablarle como le hablaría a una niña de diez años. Tal vez conociera a esa doctora desde que era una niña, pues era la misma que durante años se encargó de hacerle los chequeos de rutina incluso a Shifu, pero nunca, jamás, en su vida se iba a acostumbrar a aquella manera tan suelta y despreocupada que tenía de decir las cosas o hacer aquellas vergonzosas preguntas. Como quien pregunta del clima.

—No —Murmuró.

La doctora asintió y afuera del cuarto, se escuchó un coro de bromas referentes hacia la dudosa sexualidad de un seguramente sonrojado panda. Tigresa esperó, pero la anciana doctora no volvió a preguntar más, por lo que pensó que eso era todo. Pero antes de que pudiera suspirar con alivio, la panda rojo le dirigió una interrogante mirada y con una seña de su dedo índice, le indicó que se acercara. Un poco temerosa, Tigresa obedeció y se inclinó pata acercar su rostro.

—¿Estas siendo sincera, niña? —Murmuró la anciana, tan bajo que Tigresa estuvo segura que nadie afuera del cuarto la escuchó.

—_Joder ¿Qué demonios quiere esta vieja?... ¡Eres virgen! ¿O es que acaso necesita pruebas?_

Ezra parecía irritado y en su mente, Tigresa pudo oírlo gruñir. Aquello la extrañó un poco, y no solo el hecho de que aquel felino supiera eso, pero decidió ignorarlo. Aunque claro, no pudo evitar pensar un "¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?", pregunta que fue contestada con una picara carcajada. Se enderezó en la cama y le dirigió una dura mirada a la doctora. A decir verdad, ella también se sentía un poco ofendida por aquella duda. ¿Por quién la estaba tomando? Claro, tuvo que tragarse aquellas palabras al recordar los últimos días. Debía admitir, que incluso ella dudaría de sí misma. Aunque eso era algo que en ese momento no tenía importancia.

—Le aseguro que soy sincera —Contestó, de la manera más amable que pudo, tragándose las ganas de mandar al cuerno a la panda rojo— Ahora, si pudiera explicarme, ¿Para qué necesitaba saber eso?

La panda rojo se encogió de hombros, esbozando una ancha y algo infantil sonrisa para alguien de su edad.

—Oh, por nada, mi niña —Contestó, restándole importancia con un ademan de la mano derecha, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Solo puedo decir que alguien recibirá una grata noticia al saber que su pequeña florecilla de loto no ha sido embarazada por... ¿Cómo fue que dijo Shifu?...

La panda rojo se llevó la punta del pincel a la boca, atrapándolo entre sus dientes con gesto pensativo, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría con un estruendoso azote y Shifu, visiblemente nervioso, entraba al cuarto seguido por Mono, Mantis y Grulla, que parecían hacer grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa, Víbora, cuya cara era la viva imagen de la decepción, y Po, que estaba tan rojo como uno de esos faroles que alumbraban al valle en la noche.

Tigresa arqueó una ceja, dirigiendo una acusatoria mirada a su maestro, que parecía mirar a todos lados menos a ella, para luego levantarse de la cama e ir a parase en la puerta junto a Po. Se sentía un poco encerrada y había demasiadas personas en su cuarto para su gusto. ¿Por qué tenían que estar todos ahí? Cuando a Mono y Mantis les tocaba revisión nadie los iba a esperar en la puerta de sus cuartos, y eso que ambos solían presentar cada caso… A sus trece años, Tigresa pensaba que nadie podía ser tan tonto como para atorar su cabeza en un tarro de galletas. Claro, hasta que conoció al simio.

Dejó escapar una risilla al recordarlo, pero cuando Po le dirigió una interrogativa mirada, tan solo negó.

—¡Ya recordé! —Exclamó de repente la doctora, haciendo sobre saltar a todos— Por un panda tor...

—Hikari, te agradezco que hayas venido.

Con una ancha, y nerviosa, sonrisa en su rostro, Shifu se apresuró a tomar la mano derecha de la panda rojo entre las suyas, haciéndola voltear el pincel y agitándola repetidas veces. Hikari arrugó el entrecejo, ninguno supo decir si molesta o confundida por tanta efusividad, y se soltó de un jalón, para luego agacharse a recoger el pincel, que había dejado un par de manchas de tinta negra en el suelo, y propinarle al maestro del palacio un ligero golpe entre las orejas con el mismo.

Los chicos tuvieron que taparse la boca para no reír a carcajadas al ver a su maestro regañado cual niño pequeño por la doctora.

—Si serás… —Masculló Hikari, dejando la frase al aire—, ya verás la próxima que te toque una inyección.

Y esta vez, las estruendosas carcajadas resonaron en la habitación entera. Incluso Tigresa, que se había parado junto a Po, dejó escapar un par de risitas que tan solo el panda alcanzó a oír. Po pasó un brazo por la cintura de la felina, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, y la acercó a él para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de ella.

—Ríes hermoso. Deberías hacerlo más seguido —Lo escuchó murmurar junto a su oreja.

Tigresa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y disimuladamente, apartó a Po, con la excusa de que podían verlos. En realidad, le incomodaba un poco tenerlo tan cerca. El collar en su cuello comenzó a emanar aquel calor, otra vez, y cada vez que Po intentaba acercarse más a ella, aquel calor comenzaba a ser más y más incómodo, hasta rozar lo dañino. Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo ante eso, un poco confundida. ¿Acaso el collar le decía que se alejara de Po?... No, aquello tenía que ser una locura. ¿Cómo un collar le iba a decir que se alejara de alguien?

—_Tampoco producen ondas expansivas de calor y… Bueno, tú verás _—Se buró Ezra, en la mente de ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que Tigresa contestara, un carraspeo llamó su atención.

Levantó la mirada hacia al frente y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse al notar que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, aún más al notar el brazo de Po en su cintura. Carraspeó, tratando de recuperar la compostura, y empujó a Po con su mano sana para apartarlo unos pasos y quitarse su brazo de encima. Hikari, al igual que víbora, esbozó una ancha sonrisa y los chicos se tapaban la boca/pico para no reír, pero fue el semblante de Shifu el que hizo tragar grueso a Tigresa.

Algo en ese tic nervioso en la oreja derecha del panda rojo le decía que le esperaba ejercicio extra a ella y al panda.

—Bueno… —Hikari golpeó dos veces las palmas, llamando la atención de todos—, Shifu, te tengo buenas y malas noticias.

De repente, la ancha sonrisa de la panda rojo se esfumó y su semblante adquirió un matiz mucho más sombrío. Volvió a tomar el pequeño pergamino, el cual había dejado sobre la cama, y lo leyó por unos segundos, para luego ver a todos los allí presentes por debajo de las pestañas. Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo, un poco confundida, pues no recordaba que la panda rojo hubiera dicho nada malo mientras la revisaba, pero igualmente guardó silencio y para lo único que habló, fue para murmurarle a Po que le estaba haciendo daño cuando este le sujetó la mano tan fuerte que pudo escuchar el crujido de sus nudillos. Po murmuró un nervioso "perdón", pero ella tan solo negó con la cabeza.

Escuchó una risa nasal en su mente y vio a Ezra sentado al borde de la Tortuga de Jade, balanceando despreocupadamente la pierna derecha en el aire. Pero tigresa se limitó a hacer un pequeño comentario de lo gay que se veía así y decidió ignorarlo, ganándose varios "gritos mentales" y amenazas por parte del felino.

Finalmente, Hikari terminó de leer el pergamino, el cual en realidad no era tan largo, y lo enrolló. Alzó la barbilla, lo dejó bajo el brazo, y con el semblante más sombrío que muchos de los allí presentes hubieran visto, se dirigió hacia Shifu…

—Muy bien, Shifu…

—Hikari, sin vueltas, por favor —Interrumpió él, arqueando una ceja.

—Ups, perdón —La panda rojo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, sorprendiendo a todos— Bueno, la buena noticia es que Tigresa NO está embarazada —Para nadie pasó desapercibido el suspiro de alivio por parte de Shifu—, esos mareos seguramente fueron por estrés o exceso de entrenamientos… ¿Alguna emoción fuerte últimamente? ¿O algo que te tenga preocupada y/o alterada?— Hikari guardó silencio, esperando una respuesta por parte de Tigresa. _Si,_ quiso contestar ella, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Hikari asintió, con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro—. Bien, todo indica que no es nada grave, niña. Toma agua, come tus verduras y no te excedas en el entrenamiento.

La panda rojo se volteó hacia su bolso, guardando el pergamino y el pincel en este, para luego dirigirse despreocupadamente hacia la puerta, recibiendo extrañas miradas por parte de todos.

—¿Y las malas? —Preguntó Mantis.

—¿Malas? —Hikari se detuvo y arrugó el entrecejo, como si pensara en algo— ¡Oh, cierto!— Entonces, se volteó hacia Víbora y se encogió de hombros— Lo lamento, Víbora, pero como habrás escuchado, tu amiga no está embarazada. Creo que tendrás que esperar a por los sobrinos.

La reptil asintió, con un sobre actuado semblante de dolor, ignorando las atónitas miradas de todos.

—Lo entiendo —Murmuró, con un fingido sollozo— Muchas gracias, doctora.

—Tranquila, mi niña, ya llegará esa pequeña tigresa…

—O pequeño panda —Corrigió la reptil, con cierta sonrisa esquiva que a todos les extrañó— No hay por qué ser exigentes.

Ambas emitieron picaras risillas, ignorando los ceños fruncidos y las gélidas miradas que recibían por parte de Shifu, Tigresa y Po, mientras que Mono, Mantis y Grulla miraban con cierta picardía cómplice al sonrojado panda.

—Un momento —Llamó la atención Shifu— ¿Esas eran las malas noticias?

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no dije que fueran malas para ti, ni para Tigresa.

Shifu rodó los ojos, murmurando una sarta de palabras nada bonitas hacia su vieja amiga, palabras que dejaron a Mono, Mantis y Grulla (únicos lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo) con los ojos como platos. ¿Quién diría que el recto y honorable Shifu tuviera tantas maneras de ofender a aquella panda rojo? Sin embargo, luego de que Hikari le repitiera mil veces a Po y Shifu que no era necesario que Tigresa hiciera demasiado reposo y que si esta última se sentía en condiciones, podía entrenar cuanto quisiera (siempre y cuando no se excediera), todos salieron del cuarto, para alivio de la felina, y se fueron a inmiscuirse en sus propios asuntos. Excepto Po y Víbora, que se quedaron en el cuarto.

El silencio se tornó un poco incómodo, mientras los tres esperaban a que los pasos y risas de los demás dejaran de oírse por el pasillo. Po hablaba de algo con Víbora a lo que Tigresa no prestaba atención, pues estaba demasiado perdida pensando en cómo hablarle a la reptil como para hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con su amiga y pedirle disculpas por lo de la noche anterior, o al menos decirle que no lo había hecho a propósito. Aunque claro, no creía que Víbora le fuera a creer, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando se decidió a hablarle, la reptil rápidamente cambió de tema y se dirigió a Po, dejando a Tigresa con la palabra en la boca.

—_No te esfuerces, no conseguirás nada_ —Escuchó la voz de Ezra en su mente—_ Solo deja que se calme. Dos días y podrás hablarle. _

Tigresa cerró su mano izquierda en puño, con tanto esmero que se clavó las garras en la palma de esta. Todo era culpa de Ezra.

—_¿Segura?... Veo tu mente, Tigresa, pero no la controlo. Admítelo, lo hiciste porque quisiste._

—_¡Claro que no! Yo jamás le haría daño a una amiga, menos a Víbora ¡Es como una hermana!_

—_Las hermanas pelean, Tigresa, sin importar que tan unidos sean._

Tigresa no contestó. Había cierto tono melancólico en la voz de Ezra, como si aquella simple frase le trajera viejos recuerdos. Entonces, sin que Tigresa pudiera evitarlo, vio algo de lo que pasaba por la mente del felino. Eran un tigre y una tigresa siberiana. Ambos se parecían a Ezra. Tenían los mismos ojos, de aquel gris azulado, aunque los de la mujer eran muchos más oscuros, y compartían la misma marca alargada en el centro de la frente. Los dos sonreían, sonrisas ladinas muy parecidas a la de Ezra, y en sus ojos había algo que Tigresa no supo decir bien qué. Un sentimiento, algo que indicaba unión entre ellos. Unión, pero acompañado de algo más.

Po y Víbora salieron del cuarto, encaminándose a la cocina, y Tigresa los siguió en silencio, aún perdida en esos pensamientos.

—_Son… ¿Tus hermanos?_

Entonces, las imágenes desaparecieron, tan de repente como habían aparecido, y en su lugar, Tigresa vio el sombrío semblante de Ezra.7

—_No tenías que ver eso. _

—_Contéstame. _

—_Algo así. _

—_¿Cómo que "algo así"?_

Como única respuesta, Tigresa vio a Ezra arquear una ceja. Entonces, sus mejillas ardieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Desde cuándo ella le exigía respuesta a aquel felino? Pensó una disculpa, que en su mente sonó como un murmullo, y como única respuesta, escuchó una amarga risa nasal por parte del demonio.

—_No hay problema, nena. Pero… No lo vuelvas a hacer. Yo no respondo a mujeres. _

Tigresa no supo si reír y tan solo callar ante la última afirmación, pero optó por el segundo. Total, de seguro Ezra podía oír lo que estaba pensando, no necesitaba decírselo directamente.

* * *

No lo volvió a escuchar en lo que restó del camino a la cocina, pero sabía que seguía ahí. Era como cuando sentía aquellos ojos en las noches, como cuando sentía que la observaban, pero mucho más profundo. Como una presencia, una compañía constante, que cuando no estaba, dejaba una especie de vacío en blanco en se mente, como si fuera un lugar especial para él, que esperaba a que volviera. Arrugó el entrecejo y meneó la cabeza, haciendo a un lado aquellos pensamientos. Víbora y Po seguían inmersos en su charla, aparentemente sobre un festival que habría en el valle en la noche, mientras que el panda iba y venía por la cocina, buscando los ingredientes para preparar el almuerzo y le Víbora ayudaba acomodándolos en la mesa.

Tigresa ni siquiera quiso entrar a la cocina. Sentía que si lo hacía, estaría interrumpiendo un momento especial, o que simplemente estorbaría. Recargó su hombro derecho en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, y tan solo los observó cocinar entre los dos. Había algo en el rostro de Víbora que la inquietaba, cierto esmero en aquella ancha sonrisa que le revolvía el estómago, pero aquella sensación se esfumó al notar como la reptil la miraba de reojo. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—_Ella sospecha de ti_ —Escuchó comentar a Ezra.

Tigresa rodó los ojos.

—_¿Sospechar? ¿De qué?_

—_Cree que engañas al panda con alguien más._

Tigresa casi se ahogó con su propia saliva al ahogar lo que seguramente sería una estruendosa carcajada. Po la miró de reojo, extrañado, pero ella tan solo negó con la cabeza.

—_Eso es ridículo. Po y yo ni siquiera somos novios._

—_Pues, para no serlo, el panda está muy convencido de que tú eres su novia _—Tigresa vio a Ezra arrugar el entrecejo, aparentemente molesto— _¿Sabes? Deberías aclarar eso. Me repugna ver las asquerosas manos del panda encima de ti cada cinco minutos._

Tigresa se contuvo de rodar los ojos y no contestó. Observó con más atención a Víbora y casi se le escapó una risilla al notar las evidentes señales de la reptil. Batir pestañas, la ancha sonrisa de retrato, morderse los labios de manera enfermiza cada tres segundos y aquella manía por buscar estar en contacto con Po, aunque fuera solo un rose. Debía admitir que hacia un buen trabajo. Casi podría ponerse celosa. Casi, si tan solo no supiera del enorme cariño maternal que ella le tenía a Po, podría habérsela creído.

Claro, y de no ser porque Po era tan inocente que ni siquiera veía los acercamientos de la reptil. Ella podría hablarle a milímetros del cuello, pero Po tan solo se alejaría unos pasos y reclamaría cual niño de cinco años por hacerle cosquillas. Víbora volvió a voltear hacia Tigresa, casi como si esperara ver algo, pero la felina tan solo le dedicó una media sonrisa, junto a una ceja arqueada, y un saludo con su mano sana.

¿Celosa? ¿Ella?... Claro que no, ella no. No era tan tonta. A decir verdad, le daba un poco de gracia el pequeño espectáculo de la reptil. Incluso se le ocurrió que podía entrar en el mismo juego. Se enderezó, apartándose unos pasos del marco, y carraspeó para llamar la atención de Po.

—Bueno, creo que los dejo... Solos —Dijo, dirigiendo una intencionada mirada a Víbora.

La reptil arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, no. Quédate —Pidió, con fingida amabilidad.

Tigresa rio, aquella risa aguda y cantarina que solía usar únicamente cuando ambas hablaban de "cosas de chicas", pero mucho más forzada.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor... _Amiga._

Tigresa guiñó un ojo cómplice hacia la reptil, disfrutando un poco de ver como esta se contenía para no sisearle, y salió de la cocina. Se alejó unos pasos y se detuvo, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír al oír a Po preguntar un "¿Y ahora que bicho le picó?", a lo que Víbora respondió con un ácido y mal humorado "Ni idea". No quería pelear más con su amiga, todo lo contrario. Tenía que pensar en una manera de pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido. Pero Víbora resultaba realmente exasperante con aquella actitud inmadura de niña de quince años. Aunque claro, no podía culparla. Ella le había dejado la zarpa marcada en el cuello.

_Tal vez si deba de esperar un poco para hablarle._ Pensó, mientras caminaba en dirección al salón de entrenamientos.

Ni siquiera estaba de ánimos como para entrenar, ya que no se sentía muy concentrada y sabía que se distraería fácilmente, pero _quería_ ir ahí. Sabía que encontraría a Ezra, pero no le importó, era precisamente lo que quería: Ver a Ezra. Era una llamada, algo que le pedía a todo su cuerpo acercarse a él. Como si un cordón estuviera atado a ella y alguien jalara del otro extremo, obligándola a ir hacia él. Así como lo sentía en su mente, así como sabia cuando estaba metido en sus pensamientos y cuando no, también podía sentir cuando estaba lejos de ella. Y lo necesitaba cerca. Era algo que le costaba admitir, pero que era cierto. Cuando lo tenía cerca, sentía aquel calor en todo el cuerpo, relajándola, erizando cada poro de su piel, pero cuando él estaba lejos, cuando ni siquiera lo encontraba en su mente, aquello se transformaba una fría sensación de vacío. Una carencia. Como si faltara una parte de ella. La sensación era horrible y casi deprimente. Pero lo que realmente le extrañaba, lo que la inquietaba, era saber por qué recién ahora sentía todo eso. Porqué nunca se sintió así cuando era más pequeña, cuando realmente estaba sola, cuando ni siquiera estaban sus amigos. En ese entonces, ella no escuchaba voces, no tenía esas sensaciones, ni soñaba con sombríos ojos grises en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Por qué...?

—_Porque en ese entonces, eras una niña._

En cuanto Tigresa puso un pie en el salón de entrenamientos, la áspera voz de Ezra interrumpió sus pensamientos, sobre saltándola un poco. No lo veía por ningún lado. Los Guerreros de Madera, la Tortuga de Jade, los Troncos con Púas en Péndulo. Repasó cada milímetro del salón con la mirada, mientras que a paso lento y precavido caminaba por la tarima de este, pero no lo halló por ninguna parte. Aquello la hizo arrugar el entrecejo, confundida.

Él estaba ahí, podía sentirlo.

Uno a uno, bajó los peldaños de una de las escaleras a los costados de la tarima, y caminó hasta detenerse en medio de la sala, justo donde lo había visto la noche anterior. No hizo ni dijo nada, tan solo esperó, en silencio. Podía oírlo reír en su mente e incluso lo escuchó murmurar un juguetón _Encuéntrame, nena._ Pero lo ignoró. No quería jugar al "gato y el ratón", demasiado habían sido esas semanas con los sueños y aquella constante impresión de ser observada. No más juegos. Esta vez, quería ir de frente.

Entonces, el cálido aliento de alguien le hizo cosquillas en la nuca y todo se quedó a oscuras cuando dos enormes zarpas le taparon los ojos. Incluso sabiendo quien era, llevó sus manos hacia aquellas zarpas, repasando el contorno con la punta de los dedos de su mano sana, y sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Adivina, nena —Murmuró Ezra.

—Eres el único imbécil que me llama "nena", imbécil.

—No has dicho mi nombre. Así no se vale.

Ezra mordisqueó la oreja derecha a Tigresa, jalando suavemente de esta y provocándole cosquillas. Un agradable escalofrió hizo estremecer a la felina y ella se retorció un poco para liberarse, pero Ezra se lo impidió, acercándola aún más a él.

—No hagas eso —Murmuró Tigresa, aunque muy poco convencida.

¿Realmente quería que parara?... Escuchó a Ezra reír y sus mejillas ardieron. De seguro había oído sus pensamientos.

—Di mi nombre —Ronroneó él, aun mordisqueando la oreja de Tigresa.

—No... —Tigresa se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo una risilla— Detente.

—Di mi nombre.

—Ezra...

Entonces, las manos de Ezra bajaron hasta hombros y sin ejercer demasiada fuerza, la hicieron girar sobre sus pies, quedando de cara a él. Tigresa no opuso resistencia, ni intentó liberarse, cuando los fuertes brazos del tigre siberiano la rodearon por la cintura, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo en un firme y posesivo abrazo. Otra vez, se sintió empequeñecer bajo aquella oscura mirada gris y sus manos se deslizaron por si solas por sobre el fornido pecho del tigre, dibujando líneas irregulares entre el pelaje con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Una de las manos de Ezra se mantuvo en su espalda, aferrándola a su enorme cuerpo, mientras que la otra se deslizó más allá de su espalda baja, hasta posarse en su trasero. Tigresa pegó un respingo, y no por la fría piel del felino precisamente, pero no se alejó. Le gustaba el contacto, se sentía bien. Había deseo en aquella manera de tocarla, pero no era deseo carnal. Era completamente distinto, posesivo, casi protector...

* * *

_La pequeña cachorra de dos años observó con temor como otro de los relámpagos de la tormenta que se desataba afuera iluminaban su habitación, creando tenebrosas sombras en las paredes de la misma, y se le erizó todo el pelaje de la espalda al oír el escandaloso estruendo de un nuevo trueno, mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Otro relámpago, otra serie de sombras, otro estruendo y la pequeña se acurrucó sobre sus cuatro patas, como todo gato, tapándose hasta la cabeza con la frazada. Tal vez si no lo veía, el temor se iría._

_Pero a cada minuto que pasaba, la tormenta iba tomando fuerza y los truenos eran cada vez más seguidos. No recordaba una tormenta tan fuerte como esa, así como tampoco podía recordar algo que le hubiera dado más miedo que aquello. Aunque, con dos años, su único miedo era el de quedarse encerrada en aquella celda a la que se veía obligada a llamar habitación. _

_Otro trueno. Tigresa cerró con fuerza sus ojitos carmín, a la vez que pequeña lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo._

—_Tigresa —Escuchó una ronca voz masculina— Tigresa, abre los ojos._

_Pero la pequeña no obedeció. Al contrario, cerró con más fuerza sus ojitos y aferró sus manitos cerradas en puño a la frazada, tapándose la cabeza con esta._

—_No —Replicó, junto a un sollozo._

_Otro trueno. Más lagrimas mojando sus mejillas._

_Entonces, algo pesado se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciándole entre las orejas por encima de la frazada. Casi de inmediato, las lágrimas dejaron de fluir por sus mejillas y la cálida sensación de seguridad la invadió. Estaba protegida. Poco a poco, mientras aquella zarpa seguía en su cabeza, el miedo se fue esfumando y sintió cada musculo de su cuerpo relajarse. _

_Incluso la tormenta pareció pasar a segundo plano._

—_Tigresa, abre los ojos —Volvió a llamar aquella voz— Pequeña, mírame. Ya no temas, estoy aquí._

—_No —Volvió a negar Tigresa, sintiendo nuevas lagrimas inundar sus ojos— Si los abro, tú te iras._

_Cada noche era lo mismo. Aquel sujeto aparecía, escuchaba su voz, hablándole, la tranquilizaba o a veces, incluso le contaba alguna historia para que durmiera. Pero cuando ella quería verlo, cuando abría los ojos, no había nadie. No quería que eso pasara otra vez. No quería que aquella sensación de seguridad desapareciera. Se sentía protegida con aquella presencia y si al abrir los ojos estaría sola, al menos quería que durara un poco más._

_Al menos, hasta que la lluvia pasara._

_Pero entonces, la mano se alejó de su cabeza y en lugar de esta, un par de brazos la rodearon, levantándola junto a la frazada que la envolvía. Tigresa mantuvo los ojos cerrados, incluso cuando sintió aquellos brazos acunarla contra el enorme y frío pecho de aquel sujeto. Estiró sus manitos, buscando a tientas, hasta que sus pequeños deditos se hundieron entre el fino y suave pelaje del sujeto._

_Sonrió y giró en aquellos brazos, acurrucándose contra el pecho de aquel adulto, sintiéndose por primera vez en su corta vida, a gusto en un lugar. _

—_Nunca me iré. Prometo estar aquí cuando abras los ojos._

_La pequeña bostezó. Poco a poco, el sueño la fue invadiendo, pero antes de quedarse dormida, parpadeó y por unos segundos, pudo ver un par de ojos grises observándola, antes de quedar profundamente dormida..._

* * *

—¿Por qué haces eso? —Murmuró Tigresa, cuando aquellas imágenes desaparecieron.

Ezra sonrió, una sonrisa ladina y arrogante, y llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Tigresa, acariciándole el pómulo con el pulgar. Delineó el contorno de la mandíbula con la punta de sus dedos, como quien toca algo frágil y valioso, y le sostuvo la barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—Hacer ¿Qué?

—Eso. Mostrarme esas imágenes —Aclaró Tigresa— ¿Qué son?

Por unos segundos, Tigresa pudo ver aquellos ojos grises brillas con cierta nostalgia, como quien recuerda algo lindo, pero triste a la vez. Pero no fueron ni tres segundos, porque casi de inmediato, su mirada volvió a tornarse oscura y sin vida. Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo y sin pensarlo, levantó su mano izquierda hasta el rostro del tigre. No le gustaba verlo así, incluso ella misma se decía que aquello sonaba tonto y ridículo, pero verlo triste a él era como verse triste a sí misma. Podía sentirlo.

Le acarició la mejilla, con delicadeza, trazando el contorno del pómulo con la yema de sus dedos. Por unos instantes, creyó que Ezra se apartaría y que alejaría su mano, como las pocas veces que había intentado tocarle, pero se sorprendió al notar como el felino cerraba los ojos y ladeaba el rostro contra su mano, buscando aquella caricia. Incluso ronroneaba, lo cual arrancó una inocente risilla a Tigresa. Se veía tierno, como un gatito.

—_Un gatito ¿Eh?_

Entonces, haciendo a Tigresa pegar un respingo, Ezra abrió los ojos y una ladina sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Eeehh… yo… Este…

—¿Me crees tierno? —Murmuró el felino.

Tigresa boqueó varias veces, sin saber qué contestar. No podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises, ahora, oscurecidos por algo que a Tigresa le hizo estremecer.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ezra había desaparecido. La mano de Tigresa quedó elevada en el aire, a la altura de donde había estado el rostro del felino, al cual aún podía oír reír en su mente. Arrugó el entrecejo, un poco molesta, y repasó el salón de entrenamientos con la mirada. ¿Dónde se habría metido? No pudo reprimir una risilla. Si el gato quería jugar… Sonrió, una sonrisa casi tan altanera como la del mismo Ezra, y a pasos lentos y precavidos, avanzó por el lugar. ¿Dónde podría comenzar? Escuchó a Ezra reír, no en su mente, si no a sus espaldas, y rápidamente volteó. Pero tan solo alcanzó a ver a uno de los Guerreros de Madera girar sobre su propio eje.

Arrugó el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia ahí, cuando un pequeño movimiento en la Tortuga de Jade llamó su atención.

Por unos segundos, observó el objeto, como si este fuera una presa. Ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta de que su espalda se había encorvado y tenía las rodillas flexionadas, en estado de alerta. Pero no fue directamente hacia la tortuga. Se impulsó con sus patas traseras y saltó, utilizando uno de los aros para sujetarse. Estuvo a punto de caer y claramente oyó la voz de Ezra gruñir que se bajara de ahí o se haría daño, pero Tigresa lo ignoró y se sujetó de la cadena que suspendía el aro, utilizándola mara columpiarse e impulsarse hacia una de las vigas del techo, lo cual le costó un poco al no poder utilizar su mano derecha, pero se las ingenió y logró sentarse en la madera.

Otra vez, escuchó a Ezra reír y canturrear un infantil "a que no me encuentras". Bien, estaban un poco grandes para ese tipo de bromas, fue lo primero que pensó la felina, pero por alguna razón le divirtió. Se la estaba pasando bien. Ingeniándoselas para no apoyar demasiado su mano derecha, avanzó por la viga de madera en dirección a la Tortuga de Jade. Estaba segura que él estaba ahí… Y tenía razón. Ezra estaba acostado dentro del caparazón, con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza a modo de almohada y las piernas flexionadas.

Tigresa ensanchó su sonrisa y se recostó de panza en la viga, apoyando la mandíbula sobre su brazo derecho y dejando colgar en el aire la pierna y el brazo izquierdo. La última vez que se había recostado allí había sido a los seis años, cuando se aburría de jugar sola y Shifu estaba muy ocupado como para ayudarle a entrenar.

—¿Se está cómodo ahí arriba? —Preguntó Ezra, con ciertos aires de fanfarrón— Sería una lástima que…

Ezra dejó la frase en el aire y se impulsó sobre sus patas traseras, saltando y sujetando a Tigresa de la muñeca sana. Por acto reflejo, Tigresa intentó clavar las garras en la madera, pero ni de eso tuvo tiempo y terminó cayendo junto a Ezra dentro del caparazón de la tortuga. Este se meció por el movimiento y por unos minutos, a Tigresa todo le dio vueltas. Le recordaba a cuando se metió allí a los diez años y Mono la hizo girar hasta marearla. Cerró los ojos y escondió el rostro, aferrando sus brazos al cuerpo del felino, que no dejaba de reír a carcajada limpia.

Finalmente, todo quedó en calma y Tigresa abrió los ojos.

La sangre se le subió a las mejillas al ver a Ezra debajo de ella, firmemente aferrado por sus brazos. Lo soltó, murmurando una disculpa, pero cuando quiso levantarse, las pesadas manos del felino en sus caderas jalaron de ella y la hicieron caer de vuelta sentada sobre el duro abdomen de él. Tuvo que colocar sus codos contra la pared del caparazón, a cada lado de la cabeza de Ezra, aferrándose al borde con su mano sana para no darse un buen golpe. Sin embargo, no calculó muy bien las distancias y quedó inclinada sobre él de tal manera, que su cuello quedaba peligrosamente expuesto a milímetros de los finos labios del tigre siberiano.

Pero no se movió. Quedó congelada en su lugar, cada vez más colorada al notar la oscura mirada de Ezra. No necesitaba ver sus pensamientos para saber que estaba muy a gusto con aquella posición tan… comprometedora. Tampoco era que a Tigresa le disgustara, aunque repentinamente, le invadió el temor que alguien entrara al salón y los viera. ¿Qué iba a decirles? _Oh, nada, estaba jugando al gato y el ratón y Ezra me tiró dentro de la tortuga. _Incluso con su voz, seria e inexpresiva, aquella explicación sonaba de lo más tonta.

—A mí me gustó —Ronroneó Ezra, sonriente— Es una buena excusa.

—Cállate.

—_No me callo, no me callo, no me callo… Lero, lero, lero, lero… No me callo_

Tigresa arqueó una ceja y emitió una sonora carcajada al escuchar una versión más tonta e infantil de la ronca voz de Ezra.

No respondió y por unos largos minutos, ambos quedaron en silencio, observándose. Los grises ojos de Ezra se iluminaban con un brillo oscuro, no solo de deseo, ni de lujuria, sino con algo más. Algo mucho más profundo que Tigresa no supo identificar. Sintió las manos de Ezra acariciar sus caderas, moviéndolas lentamente sobre las de él, y luego subir hacia su espalda, deslizándose por debajo de su chaleco y empujándola hacia abajo, de tal manera que la mitad de sus cuerpos quedaron pegados el uno al otro. Tigresa lo miró un poco dudosa y deslizó sus manos por la pared del caparazón, hasta dejarlas caer sobre los hombros de Ezra, que lentamente se inclinó hacia delante hasta posar sus fríos labios en el cuello de ella. Tigresa suspiró, sintiendo sus parpados mucho más pesados, y elevó la barbilla para darle un mejor acceso. ¿Para qué negarse? Ella misma sabía que el tan solo intentarlo le era imposible. El collar, que se había salido del chaleco y ahora colgaba entre ambos, parecía vibrar en el aire, emanando suaves ondas de calor. Un calor agradable y relajante, que le obligó a cerrar los ojos, mientras los fríos labios del felino recorrían de arriba abajo su cuello con pequeños besos, intercalando una que otra mordiditas que lograban arrancarle un suave gemido.

La sensación era única. Una mezcla de deseo y ternura.

Las manos de Ezra le acariciaron la espalda por debajo del chaleco, haciéndole estremecerse al sentir el frío de estas contrastar con el calor de su piel. Sus labios llegaron hasta la mandíbula de ella, dejando una pequeña mordidita en la barbilla, y se deslizaron hasta su mejilla. Tigresa entreabrió los labios, exhalando un vago suspiro, y ladeó el rostro en busca de más contacto, emitiendo un suave ronroneo cada vez que los dientes del felino le rosaban la piel. Eso era demasiado. Un lado de ella, aquel lado racional y al que normalmente le hacía caso, le ordenaba a gritos que se apartara, antes de que no pudiera detenerse más, pero otra parte mucho más grande estaba completamente dominada por las caricias del tigre siberiano. No podía apartarse, no quería apartarse. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Otra vez, la invadió aquella sensación de estar amarrada a un cordón invisible y ser jalada de este hacia Ezra, aquella llamada, que le obligaba a buscarlo, a acercarse a él. Pero entonces, los labios de Ezra se apartaron y Tigresa cayó hacia delante. No se movió. Se quedó quieta con la frente en el hombro del felino, mientras que las manos de este le acomodaban el chaleco y la faja del pantalón. El pecho de Ezra vibró con una carcajada contenida y lo sintió enderezarse contra el caparazón, aún con ella en su regazo. Pero no se movió. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y aunque había conseguido normalizar su respiración, su corazón aún latía tan desbocado que no le extrañaría que Ezra pudiera oírlo. Por la risa nasa que este emitió, supo que si podía.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar tan fácil?

—Porque es tu naturaleza, Tigresa —Murmuró Ezra junto a la oreja de ella— Existe un lazo, Tigresa, uno que te une a mí.

—¿Lazo? ¿Qué…? —Tigresa tragó grueso, nerviosa— ¿Qué tipo de lazo?

—Ese lazo —Murmuró Ezra— Ese que te hizo venir hacia aquí. Aquella _llamada_, como tú le dices. Eso es un lazo, y uno muy fuerte, aunque... —Una ladina sonrisa curvó sus labios— Creo que de eso ya te habrás dado cuenta tu sola.

Tigresa se enderezó, apoyándose en las piernas de Ezra, flexionadas por detrás de su espalda, y se sujetó de los anchos hombros del felino. Su mirada decayó, pensativa, mientras que miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente. Nada de eso tenía sentido, todo parecía ser un mal chiste, un cuento sin sentido. ¿Qué era eso de un lazo? ¿Desde cuándo existía? ¿Por qué se enteraba hasta en ese momento?... Entonces, los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha de Ezra le sujetaron la mandíbula y la obligaron a alzar la mirada, hasta que aquellos profundos e hipnóticos ojos grisáceos atraparon los suyos y ya no pudo apartarlos.

Se quedó congelada en su lugar, como si hubiera perdido cualquier control sobre su cuerpo, y toda ella tembló al sentir aquellos dedos deslizarse por su cuello, hasta llegar al borde del chaleco, en donde sujetaron el pequeño colmillo que colgaba del collar.

—Tigresa… Acompáñame a un lugar.

No era una pregunta, ni siquiera una petición, era un orden. Pero los oscuros ojos de Ezra la miraron casi con súplica, esperando una respuesta._ Sí, claro que sí._ Tigresa no dudaría en responder, pues antes de siquiera pensarlo, algo dentro suyo ya había respondido en su lugar. Sin embargo, cuando sus labios iban a responder lo que Ezra ya había visto en su mente, el rechinido de una de las puertas al abrirse le hicieron pegar un respingo y de no ser porque la zarpa de Ezra le presionó la boca, también habría emitido un estridente chillido por el susto. Casi de inmediato supo que era Po, nadie más era tan ruidoso al caminar, pero eso tan solo la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Los pasos de Po se acercaban. Tigresa comenzó a sudar frío y su estómago se revolvió por los nervios. Tenía que salir de ahí, era mejor que dejar que el panda se acercara y la viera "acurrucada" con Ezra. Pero cuando iba a levantarse, la mano del tigre siberiano en su cadera jaló de ella y la hizo caer sentada de vuelta sobre él. El caparazón se sacudió por el movimiento y Tigresa masculló un par de palabrotas contra la zarpa de Ezra, que aún le tapaba la boca.

—Anda, Tigresa. Ya te vi.

La voz burlona de Po se oía cerca, aunque sus pasos se habían detenido.

—_¡Suéltame! _

—_¿Tiene miedo, maestra?_

Tigresa tragó grueso y un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta al sentir la mano de Ezra sujetarla con fuerza de la cadera para detenerla. Los dedos se clavaban en su piel y comenzaba a ser demasiado doloroso como para pasarlo por alto.

—_Me haces daño, suéltame._

—_Mmm... ¿Que pensaría tu panda si te oyera gemir aquí?_

—_¡Ezra!... Por favor._

La voz de Tigresa en su mente sonó casi como un lloriqueo, lo cual hizo sonreír al tigre siberiano. Levantó la mirada y un nudo se estancó en su garganta al ver burla en aquellos ojos grises. Ezra parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, incluso de lastimarla y aunque Tigresa no quiso admitirlo, aquello le provocó más dolor que la mano de él. Se sentía herida, pero no física, sino emocionalmente. ¿Realmente gozaba de hacerle daño? Y de repente, se sintió estúpida por el simple hecho de preguntarse aquello. Por supuesto que lo gozaba, si era lo único que Ezra había hecho desde que apareció: Daño. Los pasos de Po comenzaron a acercarse y se detuvieron a unos centímetros del caparazón. Por suerte, el panda no tuvo la "brillante" idea de ir a ver por qué la felina tardaba tanto en salir.

—Tigresa, enserio. Se enfría la comida —Llamó el panda, con cierto reproche.

Tigresa tragó grueso. Ni siquiera podía hablar.

—_Ezra..._

Miró al tigre siberiano, casi suplicando que la soltara. Al demonio el orgullo, tampoco era como que le quedara algo dignidad por resguardar. ¿Algo? ¡Ese tigre acababa de ver lo desesperada y asustada que estaba, incluso cuan lastimada se sentía! Podía ver todo lo que pasaba en su mente y quien-sabe-qué más. No le quedaba nada de dignidad por resguardar.

—_Bien, nena. Pero me las cobraré… Y a mí manera._

Pero Tigresa no le prestó demasiada atención y en cuanto las manos de Ezra se apartaron de ella, se impulsó con sus patas traseras fuera del caparazón. Calló agazapada en el borde de este, manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer cuando el movimiento le hizo balancearse.

—¿Me buscabas? —Preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disimular el nudo en su garganta.

—¿Se puede saber que tanto hacías? —Inquirió el panda, aunque sin enfado alguno.

Tigresa escuchó a Ezra reír en su mente, casi al mismo tiempo que este movía el caparazón, en un fallido intento por voltearla. Lo ignoró y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Po, encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Me caí y bueno, ya verás…

Dejó la frase al aire y levantó su mano derecha, usándola como excusa a su "tardanza" al salir de aquella cosa. Po arrugó el entrecejo y le dirigió una severa mirada, casi con reproche.

—No deberías entrenar con la mano así —Reprendió.

—_Uff… Me gustaría ver qué haces con esa mano sana._

Ezra le sujetó la cola, deslizando su mano por casi todo el largo de esta, al mismo tiempo que miles de imágenes poco decorosas asaltaban la mente de Tigresa, en todas ellas mostrando su mano derecha y la entrepierna del felino. Agachó la mirada, ocultando el potente sonrojo de sus mejillas, y se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido cuando los dientes del tigre siberiano le rosaron tentativamente el rabo. Definitivamente, iba a matarlo… Claro, si supiera como hacerlo sin romperse la otra mano.

—¿Tigresa?... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Po se acercó unos pasos hacia la felina y estiró una mano para tocarle el rostro. ¡Estaba demasiado colorada para ser sano! Pero antes de que llegara, Tigresa levantó la mirada, esbozando una ancha sonrisa, y le sujetó la muñeca para que no lo hiciera.

—¡Si, estoy bien! No te preocupes —Rio, nerviosa. Si pudiera, se hubiera abofeteado a si misma— Emmm… Mencionaste algo del almuerzo ¿No?

Po alternó miradas entre el nervioso rostro de ella y su mano, que aún le sujetaba la muñeca, un poco extrañado por su reacción, pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión al oírla mencionar el almuerzo.

—¡Cierto! Ya están todos en la cocina y… —Po rio, extrañando un poco a Tigresa— Seguro que no adivinas.

—Adivinar ¿Qué?

—Dime, Tigresa, ¿Qué tal te cae la doctora Hikari? —Preguntó Po, alanzando ambas cejas en un gesto pícaro que hizo reír a Tigresa— Shifu la invitó a quedarse a almorzar y… Yo digo que hay algo entre ellos, es decir… ¿Has visto como Hikari lo trata?... ¡Le gusta!... Y ni hablar del maestro Shifu. Ah, no, que las orejas no engañen… ¿Quién lo diría del orejón?... Pues yo creo que…

Y mientras Po se enfrascaba en su monólogo, Tigresa comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. Ezra no dejaba de jugar con su cola, enroscándola en su mano, acariciándola, rosando sus dientes por la sensible piel de esta y dejando pequeñas mordiditas que en más de una ocasión hacían pegar un respingo a Tigresa. Ahora entendía a qué se refería con que se las iba a cobrar a su manera. Quiso bajarse del caparazón, pero si se movía un milímetro, Ezra le jalaba para que volviera a su lugar y en más de una ocasión, casi consiguió voltearla. Suerte para ella, que Po estaba demasiado entretenido con sus divagaciones como para prestar atención a aquello.

—_¿Sabes? Eres muy sensible. Me pregunto qué pasaría sí… _

Tigresa vio en su mente las intenciones del felino; una lenta lamida en el rabo, y rápidamente saltó lejos del caparazón. Esta vez, Ezra la soltó, al mismo tiempo que se carcajeaba en la mente de ella. Tigresa no contestó. Sujetó a Po de la muñeca, que seguía hablando sobre "Shifu y Hikari", y lo jaló en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Oye, Po! ¿Y si mejor vamos yendo a la cocina?

—¡Cierto! —Pareció caer en cuenta Po— Pero Ezra no estaba y Víbora me pidió si también podría bus…

—¡No te preocupes! Es un adulto y estoy segura que estará ahí en cualquier momento —Lo interrumpió Tigresa, casi de mala gana.

—_Seguro, nena. Déjame un lugar a tu lado._

Po no contestó y tan solo dirigió una extraña mirada a la felina, que prácticamente lo arrastraba en dirección a la puerta. ¿Y ahora que bicho le había picado? No solo se veía nerviosa, sino también molesta y no dejaba de mascullar incoherencias, de las cuales tan solo alcanzó a entender las palabras "Estúpido" y "Abusivo".

Salieron y Po esperó a alejarse unos pasos del salón, pero en vista de que Tigresa no iba a calmarse, se detuvo en medio del camino y jaló de ella para que se detuviera.

—Hey, espera. Yo no camino tan rápido —Reprochó, con falso enfado.

Tigresa lo observó, apenada, y murmuró un breve "lo siento". Pero Po tan solo sonrió y entrelazó su mano a la de ella, comenzando a caminar, esta vez, a pasos más lentos.

—Oye... A la noche hay un festival. Juegos, comida, baile... Ya sabes... Grulla ira con Víbora, Mono ira a molestar a Grulla, Shifu con Hikari... Y... me preguntaba si...

Po agachó la mirada, murmurando tan bajo que a Tigresa le costaba entender, y sus mejillas se volvieron tan roja como dos faroles. Era evidente lo nervioso que estaba y Tigresa no pudo reprimir una risilla al ver lo tierno que se veía.

—... Ya sé que no te gustan estas cosas, pero... Podría ser divertido, solo para pasar el rato...

—¿Po?

—... Si no quieres, no hay problema... No...

—¿Me estas invitando a salir, panda?

Estaban a tan solo unos pasos de la cocina y desde ahí, podían oír las escandalosas voces de los demás y la escandalosa risa de Hikari, que se asemejaba más al cacareo de una gallina. Tigresa se detuvo frente a Po y jaló de su mano para que se acercara, quedando ambos a milímetros de distancia. Casi podía oír la respiración superficial del panda, lo que hizo sonreír a Tigresa.

—_Tigresa..._

—Si —La voz de Po calló la de Ezra— ¿Quieres ir conmigo al festival?

Tigresa ensanchó su sonrisa, ignorando el furioso gruñido de Ezra en su cabeza.

— _¡Dile que no!_

—Está bien, Po —Respondió— Iré contigo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueeeeeno… Ahora sí, me voy a terminar la tarea… Después de todo, se vería mal que desapruebe el primer informe xD**


End file.
